


La Coccinelle Boutique

by BadWolfTen



Series: La Coccinelle Boutique [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brucinette, Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, MB-DesignerMarinette, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 53,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfTen/pseuds/BadWolfTen
Summary: Marinette moves to Gotham for a fresh start and a chance to get her design career off the ground after several setbacks in Paris. She wasn't intending to draw the attention of Gotham's High Society members. Especially not one, Bruce Wayne, the millionaire playboy himself who had only returned to Gotham two years ago after playing around abroad.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Bruce Wayne
Series: La Coccinelle Boutique [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898074
Comments: 399
Kudos: 793





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set while Bruce is still settling into his role as Batman so Batfam aren't a thing... yet...  
I will be manipulating timelines for some things throughout the story so it may have some cannon references but may not be in proper order.  
Also, a lot of the big name villains either don't exist yet or are also new to the game and still expanding their skills and gangs.  
Miracle Queen didn't happen so Master Fu still has the Miracle box.
> 
> PS. Please let me know If chapters drag or I'm going into too much detail. I feel like there is a fine line between world building and falling down a rabbit hole.

Marinette had just moved to Gotham to restart her design career. Her tiny little boutique wasn’t in the best part of town, but it was still a far throw from being Crime Alley, so she counts that as a win. And it certainly helped that her living quarters were actually a small loft area above the little workshop. She might be made of luck, but this city seemed intent on leeching it away as fast as it could. She’d rather not take her chances walking around the city at night. 

It had only been a week since she’d moved into the building. So far, she had devoted her time to organising the boutique. She had managed a new coat of white paint, replacing the previous burnt orange. Some nice wrought iron clothing fixtures, and she’d sanded down the floors and added a lighter stain on the flooring. she got an assortment of fluffy rugs and furs to spread out in the waiting area as well as some antique furniture that she would have to reupholster before opening the store, and a few beautiful wrought iron and glass end tables with a matching desk to keep her register on. They were her little reminder of home over here in America.

She even had a green space installed on the second floor that would spill over the banister and the flower vines to drop down the wall to the floor below, blooming in pinks, creams and whites, the skylight giving them enough sunlight to grow naturally.

Upstairs was still a mess of unpacked boxes filled with personal items, but her sewing equipment was already set up in their places in the store.

She was going to save up for some change rooms, but in the meantime her customers would have to use the ground floor bathroom for trying on any items.

She looked around proudly at her space. This was her new start. She came to Gotham because it was a place where almost everyone has their own problems. Hell, it was rare to find people in the city that didn’t have some kind of skeleton in the closet, sometimes literally, considering that most Gothamites have some form of criminal record.

She could make something here, in this place where no one cares about anyone else’s past. Setting up shop here would hardly get her invited to Fashion Week or make her a household name like she had once dreamed of. But that dream had long been shattered when she had been barred from the fashion industry. The word of Gabriel Agreste was gospel in the industry, not even fashion icons like Audrey Bourgeois or celebrities like Clara Nightingale and Jagged Stone could undo that damage.

And any attempts to start her business in Paris had seen her make several attempts to publish her website, only to have them bombarded with hate posts and time wasters, she had even tried different branding names to avoid the recognition. But it didn’t work, even her storefront had been vandalised several times, graffiti and thrown stones, someone had even broken in once and slashed through several of her ongoing commission pieces. Eventually most people just decided against having any connection with her brand, taking their business to the larger fashion houses instead.

~

“So Marinette, my rockin niece. I hear you started up in Gotham recently?” Jagged said, his expression enthusiastic. Penny’s face popping over his shoulder into the frame of the video call.

“Hey guys.” Marinette greeted with a smile. “Yes, I’m in Gotham, opened my little boutique about a month ago. Business is slow, but that’s not surprising since I’ve got no reputation here. Which is also a good thing, clean slate.” Mari says with a forced smile.

Jagged’s lips twitch down at the reminder of the results of her past business ventures. “Yeah, clean slate… It was so not rocking for them to have done that.” He growled before perking up again, “Actually. Penny and I have a request.” Penny was shaking her head in amusement as the man sent Marinette his best pleading look.

Mari gave a soft laugh before asking what the favour was.

“I need a rockin new outfit! Mari. And I’ll be in Gotham in a week. I know it’s a really tight deadline, but it’s for some rich guys charity event a few days after and when I heard ‘Gotham’ I knew I had to take it, even if it was only so we could catch up in person.” Jagged was on the move now, pacing around his balcony from what she could see of the background.

“Oh. Just give me a moment to look at my orders.” Marinette said, stepping away from her laptop and heading over the yearly planner she had by the register, picking it up and moving back to her earlier place. She hums to herself while she finds the correct page and scans the works due before and after that time period. “I’ve got a few things that I was trying to get completed earlier than needed, so If I push them back slightly, I should have the time to make something up. Something ‘rockin and showy?’” Mari asks with a grin.

“You know my style better than everyone, Mari, sometimes even better than me.” He responded with a laugh, “Once you learned to follow your instincts there hasn’t been a single design that wasn’t totally rock’n’roll”

Marinette shook her head at the man, “Well Jagged, you know how this works, just email through any requests and a set of up to date measurements and I’ll start sketching.”

Jagged nodded again before he looked away in concentration, “There was something else I was supposed to mention.” He said, trailing off and staying silent for a moment. “Nah, can’t remember, mustn’t have been very important then.” He says with a grin. “If I remember I’ll send it over in an email or tell you when I arrive.”

Marinette smiled at his nonchalance. “got it Jag. Let me know when you and Penny are due to get here, I’d love to show you my studio.” She said with a grin, “and of course we’ll need to do the final fitting.”

~

She was caught off guard when her shop door was slammed open, followed by a string of cursing and an exasperated sigh. She poked her head out of her small kitchen at the commotion, only to jump out and head straight for her visitors.

“You were supposed to ring me and give me a heads up.” She said between receiving hugs from Jagged and Penny.

“We thought a surprise would be nice. Just got in an hour ago. Love the sign by the way, ‘La Coccinelle Boutique’, totally rockin! Nice nod to the lovely Ladybug from back home too.” Marinette smiled awkwardly at Jagged’s declaration, before he began wandering off through the store. “Place looks good. Very you, open, artsy and bright. And you even brought some of France in with you.”

Marinette smiled shyly, “Thanks Jag, It’s been nice to do something knowing that it won’t be trashed on a regular basis. So far there hasn’t even been an issue with any of Gotham’s Rogues.”

“Rogues?” Penny asked curiously.

“Apparently they don’t appreciate being called, Supervillains.” Mari remarked earning a scoff from Jagged. “anyway. Want to see my newest baby?” Mari said with a grin.

Jagged practically dashed across the room to her as she pulled a dress bag and shoe box from the rack beside her sewing station and handed it to the man who held it for a moment. Staring at the bag in awe.

Marinette and Penny both laughed at the man for a moment before Marinette showed him the way to the bathroom to let him get changed.

She returned to Penny while they waited, she seemed to be interested in how business was going for her so far. Which was much better than in Paris. The rent in Gotham was far less than anything that she saw paying back home, and the people seemed interesting, mostly everyone seemed to try and stay out of each others ways, she’s gotten more work doing alterations so far, but interest in her designs have increased slightly. But her bills are being paid and she can live on what she’s earning. She even mentioned knitting and sewing gloves, beanies and tops out of her spare materials on particularly slow days, handing them out to some of the street kids she’s noticed around the area.

Penny smiles at her generosity before asking if she was excited.

The question confuses her, “Excited for what?”

The smile falls from Penny’s face before she sighs, “He forgot to tell you,” she shook her head and shot a look towards the bathroom. “I will be unavailable for the event so Jagged managed to convince the organisers to change the invite from my name into yours.”

Marinette blinked for a moment as she processed the information. “Why?” she asked.

“Cause you are my most awesome and rock’n’rolling-ist niece.” Jagged exclaimed coming out of the change room.

“there are several issues with what you just said. First, ‘Rock’n’rolling-ist’ isn’t actually a term, second, I’m your only niece… scratch that… I’m not even technically your niece.” Marinette pointed out bluntly before gesturing for him to stand on the platform in front of a series of mirrors.

“It’s also because the man-child shouldn’t be left unaccompanied for longer than necessary.” Penny pitched in sending smile to Jagged, who ignored both of their comments in favour of running enthusiast commentary about his new outfit. Marinette just lets him buzz for a while as she makes note of any alterations she would have to make, thankfully aside from letting down the cuff slightly, the outfit fits perfectly. It’s almost like she’s had practice tailoring for this man… oh, wait. 

She steps back to consider the design, the dark grey brocade fabric was a risk on the old military style jacket but the purple cording complimented Jagged’s usual hair dye. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous he would impulsively die it again. Just two months ago the man had impulsively bleached his hair white blonde and died his roots neon blue. It was an interesting look, but she definitely preferred his usual purple tipped style. He had called several times in a panic because none of his outfits complimented his new hair style. After a week of limited clothing choices, he had it died back much to Penny’s relief.

The leather pants were kept rather simple, so they didn’t over work the outfit, but she had spent the better part of a day scouring alternative clothing stores looking for some punky looking black military boots. Evidently Jagged liked the new look.

“Mari! You’ve done it again!” She said pulling her into another hug before shrugging off the jacket. And handing it over.

She took the jacket over to her work-station to begin the minor alteration as Jagged headed back to the bathroom. Penny followed her over, digging through her bag as she went, pulling out her cheque book and a crisp black envelope.

She had fixed the cuffs before Jagged even got out of the bathroom and was ironing down the fold when Jagged returned with the other items.

Repacking them was a quick process that ended with Jagged grabbing the cheque book from his assistant, scribbling a, no doubt obscene amount of money on it, and handing it over with the black envelope Penny had been holding and taking hold of the garment bag. Both of them rushing back through the door before she could protest the over payment or refuse the invite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari is reckless, kicks ass, meets a bat and has a minor meltdown.
> 
> ... And Luka and Juleka are Jagged's kids and you can't change my mind.

She was thankful that she had made a few nice formal designs for herself in the past, because two days’ notice was definitely not enough time to gather the materials and piece together a dress to an acceptable standard for such a high society function. And since her name was going to be attached to ‘The Jagged Stone’, she couldn’t afford to half ass this. The man has had enough issues from trying to support her designing, she refused to give people more reason to drag his name through the mud. Though thankfully his music and fans hadn’t suffered from the fashion society’s backlash, but that’s no reason to start tempting fate now.

She was just adding the last of the curls to her hair, sweeping them over one shoulder and setting them in place with pins and hairspray. When her phone chirped, informing her of a new message.

Quiet swearing fills the air as she turns off the curling iron and rushes out to her bed to grab her cell. Jagged was supposed to be picking her up in fifteen minutes. Of all of the times for the man to learn punctuality, why right now?

She flipped her phone over and read through the message, feeling both relieved that the man wasn’t sitting in a limousine downstairs and annoyed that apparently he had decided to go to the venue ahead of schedule, telling her that he would send the limo to pick her up in two hours so she didn’t have to sit around during his sound check.

Marinette sighed at her phone. It would have been nice to be consulted in this decision but at least now she didn’t have to worry about a lack of preparation time.

She tossed her phone back on the bed and headed back to the bathroom. She still had lipstick and mascara to apply. She hummed to herself as she tried to focus on not impaling her eye with the mascara wand and took extra care when outlining her lips before filling them in with the bright red lipstick.

She feels torn between happiness and sadness every time she sees the colour. It’s a reminder of her time as ladybug, of running the rooftops and saving Paris from Akuma’s, of the time spent working with her team. But all of that was over now. Hawkmoth had been put behind bars, but the damage to her professional career had already been wrought long before the man was outed as Hawkmoth. Somehow even being revealed as a criminal hadn’t influenced his say in the fashion industry. Regardless of his criminal history the man was still the go to opinion for high fashion. Which was something that she really couldn’t understand given the appearances he gave so many of his Akumas. 

But with no villain, there was no need for Heroes. Her and Chat had been required to return their Miraculous to Master Fu and continue their lives without their Kwami’s or each other since they never did get the chance to share their identities. She’s lost two of her best friends that day and her mentor had disappeared soon after. She couldn’t bring herself to reveal herself to the others since Chat deserved to know far more than the rest of the team. It wouldn’t have been fair to him.

~

Time had been moving steadily for the hour and a half following Jagged’s message as she lazed about her room in a robe, throwing nervous glances at the dress hanging off to one side of her room.

Could she do this? This event was far fancier than anything she had attended previously, even compared to the ones Chloe had invited her to after they had put aside their animosity for each other and forged a somewhat tenuous friendship. Chole had improved and matured somewhat with age and experience but while they may use the term friends, they would probably never be besties.

This was beyond Chloe’s little influencer parties. This was the high society of the rich and famous, there were a lot of people going tonight that could help or hinder her set up here in Gotham. Step on someone’s toes and she would be finished before she even got started.

Marinette shook herself out of the panicked thoughts and picked herself up off the small chaise, she could do this. Even if the idea was terrifying, this party would be a prime networking opportunity for her business.

She would certainly be wearing the right dress for it. A high halter style neckline done in sheer material with a sweetheart styled underlay and a low open back made the top modest but interesting. With its hand stitched black floral vine embroidery standing out starkly against the vibrant red of the mixed chiffon and organza materials. The embroidery began densely at the halter journeying down the dress to appear more finely dispersed in the skirt. The dress’s layers of chiffon and organza flaring from the waist into a slightly ruffled high-low style skirt, leaving her unable to trip on the front of her dress as had happened to her at a previous event… Straight into the punchbowl.

She’d walked away licking her wounds and nursing her pride that night. She’d avoided Le Grand Paris for months after and had burned red in embarrassment whenever the incident was mentioned.

Finally, an alarm went off, letting her know she had twenty minutes till her new pick up time. She shut of the alarm and reached for her heels. The only downside to wearing a shorter dress was that she couldn’t hide inappropriate, though much more comfortable, footwear beneath the skirt. Which leaves her slipping to a pair of precariously high heels, their shiny back, almost new, state showing their lack of wear. She is going to break her neck tonight. She can already feel the dread pooling in her stomach.

Once she is comfortable that she won’t have a Cinderella moment and accidentally slip out of them, she stands and takes a few steps, trying to re-centre her balance, before heading over to her dress.

She pools the dress out on her bedroom floor, making sure to clear the centre before stepping in and stripping of her robe. She tosses the satin robe onto her bed before bending to pull up the dress. The material sliding over her body as she pulls it into place, she tries her best not to disturb her hair as she does up the buttons behind her neck.

Marinette turns to her mirror to make sure the dress is sitting correctly before moving to her vanity to put on her earrings. Wishing for nothing more that the simple back studs, that she used to see every day, even as she put in simple drop earrings with their brilliant ruby gemstones.

Everything would be fine, she could do this. The sound of her message tone caused her to jump in nervousness before she moved to read it. Five minutes. She has five minutes before her ride arrives.

She wastes no time gathering the few things her small clutch purse can carry, some lipstick, Band-Aids, mobile, identification, business cards and her bank card. Swiping her keys and the invitation from the stand beside the staircase, she begins her descent to the ground floor, ensuring she has one hand firmly on the handrail, her clutch secured over her shoulder, keys and invite in hand as she steps back onto even ground.

Marinette waits until she can see the limousine approach before, she steps out onto the sidewalk and locks the door behind her.

She see’s Jagged’s ride pull up infront of her store, it seems so out of place in her neighbourhood. It’s shiny paint contrasting the rust and peeling paint on the parked cars around the street. It seems to be drawing some attention also, some of her neighbours are taking turns poking their heads out of their windows.

Thankfully, the driver is efficient and had the doors opened quickly, relieving her of her audience. She sits awkwardly in the silence as the driver re-enters the car and they begin their ride. She’s never been in a limousine by herself. The gorilla had almost always driven Adrien around in a town car so the only time she had been in one had been with Jagged and Penny, or when Chloe deemed to drag her along as an extra to an event.

~

The drive to the event venue was not long enough to settle Marinette’s nerves. Though maybe that was a good thing since they only seemed to be getting worse the longer she was left to her own thoughts and the flashing cameras and reporters camped outside were definitely not helping.

“Any chance there is a back way in? stage entrance maybe?” Marinette asked the driver nervously. The man sent her a pitying look.

“Sorry, miss, can’t fit the limo through an alley. But at least going through the front entrance keeps security between you and the paparazzi.” The man was trying to be reassuring but it just earnt him a groan in response. They had a few more limousines in front of them, footmen releasing the passengers from their confines one vehicle at a time.

Soon enough it was her turn to step out onto the red carpet leading up to the venue. She recalls vaguely hearing the driver wish her luck as she tried to steady her nerves and reached a hand out to accept assistance from the footman.

The smile she sends the camera’s feels incredibly fake, but she does her best not to let it fall as she makes her way up the stairs, waving to a few people but declining to answer any questions on her way through the main doors.

~

She spots Jagged centre stage the moment she enters the hall and it calms some of her nerves, though she is filled with annoyance when she spots Penny off to the side of the stage. It didn’t take long for her to realise that she’d been played by the two of them.

Looking around the room leaves her feeling slightly overdressed. Most of the men and women here tonight were dressed in muted dark shades, though she wasn’t sure if that part of an unwritten event dress code or if the dreary atmosphere of Gotham had worked its way into their wardrobes. Unfortunately, her bright colours only seemed to be drawing attention from the other guests. She shot Jagged a glare when she noted his thumbs up… and was that Luka on guitar? When did that happen? Luka sent her a smile from on stage as he moved with the music.

People around her looked torn between approaching or keeping their distance so she decided to ignore them for the moment and head towards the stage.

“Huh, looks like your previous plans got cancelled Penny.” Marinette said raising her eyebrow. “Surely Jagged isn’t enough of a man-child to require two babysitters?”

Penny shot her a grin. “Would you have come otherwise, Marinette? Make use of the people in attendance, Gotham’s high society are always throwing parties, galas and fundraisers for something. Get in with this lot and you’ll have your clientele set.”

Marinette sent Penny a thankful look for her consideration even if she was slightly annoyed at being kept in the dark about their schemes. She looked back to the stage where Jagged and Luka were playing back to back. “When did that happen?” She asked smiling. Luka suited the stage, he looked just as much at home up there beside Jagged as he did any time he played for her back in Paris.

“Luka? He mentioned you were friends. Jagged talked with Anarka about having him for the tour, he extended the offer to Juleka also, but she didn’t want to be away from Paris for so long. It was hard to convince him to keep quiet on our plan for tonight.” Penny smiled up at the duo as they moved about on stage.

“They look good together up there.” Marinette said sending the two a grin.

“He definitely has his father’s stage presence.” Penny said simply and wandered off to track down a drink, leaving Marinette’s thoughts a mess as she tried to process that information. She looked back to the stage watching the two move in sync for a while before deciding that, yeah. She really should have seen that coming.

~

Soon enough people started approaching her, usually asking for her name and family influence, the answers to which always lead to their disappointment. Most quickly moved on once they knew she had no money or power for them to use. So far, the people here had only seemed to be more intense versions of the types she had met at Chloe’s gatherings.

A few had asked about her dress, and she had happily chatted with them about their own fashion choices, easily picking their designers and offering up her business cards if they were interested in seeing some of her other work.

Once those ladies had made the rounds talking to others in their social circles she was once again swamped as others asked for her cards. Unfortunately she had only packed twenty cards, not expecting this level of interest, instead she pulled out her phone and started adding the women to her mailing lists with the reassurance that a one time email would be sent to each of them in place of a business card. What they did afterwards was up to them.

Things finally settled down for her when dinner was to be served. Thankfully she was seated beside Penny who only grinned smugly when she told her of what had happened.

“I suppose I should give you a tip, since you’re playing my business manager.” Marinette joked to the older woman who shook her head and was about to respond when the lights dimmed, and a spotlight was shone down on the stage.

An eldery gentleman stood by the microphone, she recognised the man since she had spoken with him briefly earlier in the evening, he was one of the few people who had managed to get one of her business cards. “My apologies Ladies and Gentlemen, the benefactor of tonight’s event has unfortunately been held up elsewhere, but on behalf of Master Bruce Wayne, I would like to welcome you all to the annual Martha Wayne Foundation Charity Gala. Any of the proceeds tonight will be used to support soup kitchens, orphanages and schools across Gotham for the coming year, so we implore you all to donate…”

The doors were forced open, banging on the walls as the small group of unknown people forced their way into to room. Guns waving in the air, before one man released a short burst of bullets into the ceiling above them. Small pieces of plaster falling to the floor.

Marinette heaves a sigh and observes the room. People look like they are beginning to panic but are currently too afraid to leave their seats as the four armed men secure the exits and pace the room.

Did these guys really think that four guys with guns, two of which were tranquilisers, would be enough to subdue an entire room of scared people. Someone is going to act out and the morons will get trigger happy. A final man walked through the doors and headed straight to the stage, the boss, she would guess.

The idiot with a sack on his head quickly pushed the older gentleman and the entertainers off the stage and towards the rest of the crowds, Jagged and Luka making their way over to her and Penny while the obviously insane man took to the mic.

“Well, ladies and gentlemen.” The voice screeched through the sound system, “I have a new fear toxin to test, the great thing about this one is that it takes the form of a gas.” He laughs out as the coloured gas gets pushed through the air vents.

Marinette goes to get up. Only to have Luka place his hand on her shoulders, “this isn’t Paris, there are no second chances here. You need to be sure before you act.” Marinette meets his eyes as people around them start to scream and panic around them. She gives him a firm nod, the gas is reaching them now and she can see it starting to affect him. She can feel it affecting her, clawing at her insides, feeding on her panic and growing in her chest, trying to dull her thoughts and leave her nothing more than a huddled mess of paralysed fear. She sees the world pulsing and twisting around her but she pushes it back. She spent years pushing Hawkmoth out of her head. She would not submit now, it seemed that Luka was only just keeping himself together also. Just remaining aware enough to follow her lead. Good. Backup might make her crazy plan work.

She huddled beside him, not even having to pretend to shake to fit in with the crowds. Her body was already exhibiting the physical responses that come with fear so at least that would be convincing. “I need you to try to deal with the man with the rifle by the door. I’ll deal with Sack head and Machine gun. The tranquilisers are the least of our problems right now, they won’t do as much damage as a proper bullet so they are the last priority. Understand.”

Luka jerks his head down once before shuffling away slowly. Moving through the scared crowd as they pace between the tables and are herded back to their area by the tranquiliser wielding men.

She waits for Luka to get close to the door before stumbling towards the front of the group to face the man on stage.

“So, you have us afraid. Now what?” She asked. Scarecrow seemed shocked at her question, though considering the state of everyone else in the room, he obviously wasn’t expecting any lucid conversationalists.

“You aren’t affected by the gas.” He stated in surprise, jumping off the stage and marching closer to analyse her.

Marinette felt the tremors increase as she got a closer look at the rogue. She clenched her fists and forced herself to look at the twisting grotesque sack on the man’s head as he tilts it slightly to watch her.

“No. Dilated pupils, increased breathing,” He hums inching closer taking a moment to circle her, “and racing pulse, muscle constriction. It’s definitely in your system.” the man comes to a stop in front of her as tries to control her breathing and keep her mind from focusing on the chaos in the room and the hallucinations that are starting to creep about the room. “Tell me, I’m curious. I am after all a psychologist. How are you not a sobbing mess like the rest of them?”

Marinette did her best to ignore the trembling in her legs that was making it incredibly hard to stay upright in her heels. Eventually, she decides that everyone in the room was too far gone to care about her footwear, she slipped her feet out of the expensive death traps and left them on the floor beside her.

It made her even shorter in comparison to the tall lanky man staring her down, but if she was going to antagonise a villain, she would be as comfortable as possible when doing it… if that was even an option given the current circumstances. But regardless, running would be a lot easier if she didn’t have to over balance.

The Rogue was waiting for an answer. “I asked you a question. It’s incredibly rude not to answer.” one of the men came over carrying the machine gun. Good. That leave two threats for her and one for Luka to deal with.

Marinette hummed to herself for a moment before sending the man a forced smile. “Yeah, I’m being affected, but I’ve got some practice with shutting out negative thoughts. You see, I’m quite good at catastrophising things in my head, but I’m only really truly afraid of one thing.”

The Scarecrow was leaning closer in interest now so she continued talking, “I guess you want to know what I’m terrified of?” she asked, her eyes flickering across the room, taking in all of the panicked forms, hearing the terror filled screams as they tried to hide from their imaginary demons.

She turned back to the Scarecrow, who was gesturing for her to continue. “Look around. You’ve already made it happen.” She said, “What I’m most afraid of is not being strong enough to protect the people around me.”

“Then you should be even worse off than the rest.” The man snarled “So why are you standing there talking logically?” Marinette forced out a laugh at the man’s confusion.

“Because I’m a Parisian, I grew up during a time where letting your emotions rule you was an invitation to let a mad man rule your mind. You are talking to one of the few people in Paris who never caved to that pressure. And do you know why?” She asked, receiving a motion to continue talking. Marinette smiled again before leaning towards the side of the man’s mask. “Because letting my fear paralyse me only makes it come true. So I’ve never had the luxury of giving into it.” Having said her piece, she forces her fist into the man’s gut, the punch forcing him to double over in his place.

She only has a moment to use the henchmen’s surprise against them. Spinning in a half circle and swooping down to collect her heels and launching one of them at the gun wielder’s face, distracting him long enough to slam the other one into the side of his head to knock him unconscious before throwing it across the room at the other gun wielder to give Luka an opening to restrain the man.

Scarecrow’s attempts to stand back up drew her attention and she quickly shuffled behind the man, restraining him as the remaining two henchmen pointed their dart guns at her, ignoring Luka as he silently subdued the man guarding the door.

The Scarecrow was struggling against her, and the gas was continuing to build up in her system, fighting it was getting harder as her exposure increased. This standoff needed to end soon because she won’t be able to hold on much longer. So far, she had been able to ignore the nausea and dizziness, but the ringing in her ears was growing along with the feeling of pins and needles in her arms and legs.

Just as her strength was leaving her, a new threat swooped in from above. The mass of moving shadow was tearing into the henchmen and leaving them on the ground in his wake. She had to readjust her hold when the Scarecrow had begun panicking at the new form’s entrance, which was somewhat reassuring since she had initially thought it was the toxin manifesting more hallucinations in her mind.

Her muscles burned with the strain it took to hold the Rogue in place. More so, when the black mass began approaching them, Marinette pulling the Scarecrow with her as she tried to step away.

She could vaguely see a mouth moving in the shadows, but she couldn’t hear anything over the ringing in her ears. One firm tug from Scarecrow and her arms were empty as he attempted to bolt across the room away from the darkness that gave chase. 

~

She hadn’t even registered falling to her knees until she felt a pinch at her neck and someone placing their hands on her shoulders, wrapping a thick fleecy blanket around her. The contact bought her back to reality as her eyes darted around the room, now filled with emergency personnel and recovering party goers. They had large exhaust systems working to clear the toxin out and pump in clean air.

She shivered for a moment and pulled the blanket closer as she watched uniformed police officers cuff and remove some of the henchmen. “You handled yourself well.” A voice sounded from behind her. Marinette gave a sombre nod.

“Practice.” She said dryly, “Honestly, I hadn’t expected it to come in handy after I left Paris. But I guess that’s what I get for coming to Gotham of all places, for a new start.” She turned around to observe the speaker, only to be met with a mask and costume.

“Quite a radical decision. There are plenty of less dangerous places in the world.” The man commented.

“Maybe,” Marinette said, “But this place doesn’t care about the past. And I’d rather leave mine in Paris.” She gave a weak smile before trying to stand, eventually managing, even if her legs felt like they would give out again if she tried to take a step. She held her hand out to the man, “Marinette.” The caped man hesitated momentarily before moving to take her hand.

“Batman. We need your statement before you leave.” He quickly released her hand and turned to speak with one of the many law enforcement personnel who was walking away from the elderly speaker from earlier.

“Of course, Commissioner.” The masked man gave her a nod and the two walked a small distance away from her to have their conversation. She glanced around the room again, this time trying to locate Luka, Jagged and Penny. All three were together, Jagged offering what support he could as Luka spoke with the police.

Assured that they were fine for the moment she turns her attention back to the Hero who had swooped in to save them. She’d seen some of the emergency medics inject something into the necks of the people effected by the fear toxin, so she was guessing the pinch she felt was her receiving the antidote. It certainly explained the returning clarity she was experiencing, though the adrenalin was quickly fleeing her system leaving her exhausted. She slowly muddled her way to sit on the side of the stage to contemplate the city’s hero.

The Batman didn’t seem so terrifying now that she could actually see him and think straight. The swirling mass of darkness she’d seen had just been his cape and mask. Though she was slightly concerned considering she couldn’t feel the slightest bit of magic or supernatural power from the man. Which meant he was running around fighting Gotham’s underground and nightlife with nothing between himself and the various sharp objects and bullets except for a bit of spandex.

How was the man still alive? Then again, could she talk? It was hardly on the same level as their old heroics, but she and Luka did just attempt to take on several lunatics with guns while under the influence of a madman. She choked out something caught between a laugh and a sob. What a walk down memory lane, but now she just wanted to go home and crawl into bed and curl up among her quilts and pillows and sleep for a week. 

That sounded like a plan. She dropped the blanket and made her way over to where Luka was talking with the officer. But was stopped as she approached by another officer requesting a statement. Marinette sighed but consented, allowing herself to be led over to a chair.

~

The statement took longer than she liked, but eventually she was free to go. Batman had taken his leave shortly after he had begun speaking with the commissioner and Luka was waiting for her with Jagged and Penny not too far away. Unfortunately, she had to walk back to the limo bare footed, apparently, they wanted her shoes as evidence and she would most likely not receive them back. It was annoying, she might not wear them often, but they were her special event shoes, they were her only pair of Christian Louboutin’s and had required her saving up for months for the splurge. Perhaps she shouldn’t have been pulled in by their Ladybug red soles and just bought a cheaper pair.

She had been wedged between Jagged and Luka as they headed back to the limousine, walking past the numerous news vans that had replaced the Paparazzi from earlier. She did her best to tune out the questions, flashing cameras and crowds gathering as Luka guided her into the Limo, leaving Jagged and Penny to say a few words to the press before joining them.

Marinette had curled up against Luka as soon as they settled into their places in the back seat, feeling limp and drained as she pushed her head to his shoulder.

“You’re ok, Marinette. We’re all safe. Even without your spots you are still our Hero” Luka mumbles into her hair, low enough that the others wouldn’t hear. His words make her tear up and throw her arms around him.

“I’m so sorry Luka.” She cried, and she was, she was sorry for so many things. For not stopping Hawkmoth sooner. For making Luka live through all of the horrible versions of their battles, she new if must have been hard for him. Afterall, she had nightmares for months after Timebreaker. For Ladybug disappearing without telling any of the team. For running away from Paris when everything got too hard. She wasn’t strong enough. She was never strong enough.

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Luka murmured as he ran his fingers through her hair “You were an amazing hero, kind and brave with and without the mask. You always did everything you could. I’ve watched countless times as you sacrificed yourself for the people around you. Now it’s your turn to do something for yourself. No one has a right to ask you to do otherwise.” he said before humming a soothing tune to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a little more Marinette and Luka interactions before I send him packing with Jagged and Penny for a while. 
> 
> And don't worry, Bruce will be showing up soon... repeatedly.

Luka had convinced Jagged to let him stay at Marinette’s place for the night, refusing to leave her alone after the earlier events. Marinette hadn’t been able to protest their decision since she had fallen asleep against his side on their journey to her boutique.

Everyone was still jittery from the remnants of the toxins. Even having received the counter to the gas, the medical attendants had explained they would likely have a few symptoms or reactions in the next few days that would eventually taper off and everything would return to normal.

He had to wonder about the villain. The man easily walks into a high class event with a few men. And no one retaliates or defies him? Was their faith in their law enforcement that high that they didn’t see the need. Or is it their faith in their black cloaked hero?

But people did seem to recognise the rogue, he’d heard a few whispers of ‘Scarecrow’ from the local backing band that had been playing with them on stage. So the man wasn’t a new criminal, maybe not a big crime lord or serial killer, but if the medic’s had access to such large quantities of antidotes means that they’ve had the opportunity to analyse the toxin. So obviously he’s enacted something like this before.

He looked down at where Marinette was tucked against his arm. A fond smile eased its way onto his face. Of course Marinette would come to Gotham. Her time as ladybug had seen her purifying so much darkness and corruption in Paris. This city’s darkness would have drawn Marinette like a moth to a flame. Even if she hadn’t realised it, her need and desire to help hadn’t diminished any when she parted from Tikki. If anything, their separation had forged her into a stronger, brighter and more determined woman. Who regardless of her challenges would find ways to reach her goals and help those around her. It was just too bad that she had to go through so many difficulties in Paris before coming here.

Penny mentioned that they were getting close to Marinettes boutique, looking as exhausted as Luka felt. Jagged had grunted in acknowledgement from where he had sprawled himself out along the seat, head in Penny’s lap.

He shook his head at his father before reaching for Marinette's purse and digging through for her keys, quickly tossing them at his father’s chest, earning him an indignant protest from the man.

Once they had arrived, he gathered Marinette into his arms, waiting as Jagged and Penny began their tired walk from the limousine to unlock the door. Luka then carried her through the store and up to the second floor to set her on her bed.

Penny had followed Luka up, leaving his guitar leaning against the wall before grabbing the pyjamas that had been left peaking out from under Marinette’s pillows before shooing him downstairs while she got Marinette changed and settled under the covers. Making her way back down the stairs when she was finished, shaking her head as she watched Luka pass her in a rush to check on the girl. It really was too bad that their attempt at dating never went anywhere.

Penny and Jagged loitered downstairs for a moment before Luka returns to them, taking the keys from Jagged and promising to call them tomorrow about how they are going. Jagged nods in response, pulls his son close and crushes him in a hug.

“Tonight was bad, kid. And I’m really glad that you are both okay.” Jagged said, Luka just threw his arms around the older man in response.

“I know Pops. But everything is fine now.” Luka tried to reassure the man, looking up he saw Penny sanding a few feet away looking just as exhausted and emotionally rung out as the father and son did. He sends her a smile and reaches out an arm in invitation. Penny wasn’t his mother, but her and Jagged had some form of indescribable partnership happening here. Something between manager and artist, best friends and romantic partners. Penny needed his father’s support after tonight just as much as he did. He really didn’t mind sharing, besides the extra form just made the contact even more of a grounding experience for him. Listening to the songs sing in such close proximity did well for drowning out his thoughts.

Finally Jagged pulled back slightly. “Maybe work on convincing Marinette to leave Gotham with us. I could use a costume director on my tour. And it would get her out of this crazy ass city.” His father said, Luka shook his head in amusement of the idea.

“This is Marinette, I’ll give her the option but once she makes her mind up there is no changing it. You guys get back to the hotel. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Luka said nudging them out the door and locking up, he stood there looking through the door until he saw the limo take off down the street.

What a long night this had turned into. And to think he’d been looking forward to seeing her again and they’d barely managed more than a few sentences between her tears on the way back.

Luka made his way back up the stairs, stealing one of Marinette’s unused pillows and the decorative throw blanket from her bed, he curled up a few feet away on the chaise. 

~

Marinette had woken up the next morning feeling like every muscle in her body had been over worked, her eyes were sore, and she had the mother of all headaches.

She’s been caught off guard when a cool glass of water was placed in her hand. The moment of panic had only settled once she realised that, one, yes, she was in her own home, and two, she didn’t need to panic over some random intruder having invaded her house because it was only Luka.

Of course, the realisation only came after she had the knee jerk reaction of attempting to kick him in the chest. Thankfully he knew her reactions and had been prepared for the assault, throwing up his guard so she didn’t break his sternum or ribs. The force still pushed him back several feet though which bought out a steady stream of apologies after she had realised.

He waved it off easily, “It’s probably a good thing your reflexes haven’t diminished. You’ll probably need them staying here in Gotham.”

Marinette hadn’t looked convinced at his words, so he sent her a disarming smile. “of course, Jagged said to invite you on tour as the costume designer. And while it would definitely be less dangerous than sticking to this crime capital, I really can’t see you jumping ship so soon after your arrival.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, She’d already denied the rockstar’s offer before. She wanted to create for as many people as she could. To challenge her skills and abilities in catering to bodyshapes, colour palettes, style preferences. Designing for Jagged alone would get her stuck in a niche market of punk and rock n roll. She wanted diversity and complexity, she wanted to wake up every day and have to design something unique. So while Jagged’s offer had been appreciated, she had turned him down firmly.

Marinette looked at Luka with a smile. “Still take your coffee the same?” she asked heading down the stairs to her small kitchenette at the back of her studio.

“Not much has changed Mari. My coffee tastes least of all.” Luka called out.

Marinette gave a hum of acknowledgement, “That’s good. I was afraid that all of those coffee dates with Alix would have turned you into some coffee snob, and I only have instant at the moment.”

Luka laughed at her sarcasm. “No, no snob here.” He said, leaning back against the counter as she set the kettle to boil.

“and how is our dear white rabbit? Keeping out of trouble I hope. Though that is probably a bit much to ask.” Marinette asked in curiosity as they waited for the kettle to boil.

“Alix is doing fine, she’s been helping her father in the museum recently. She’s planning on meeting us in Australia for the tour over there for a few weeks before heading back to Paris for tryouts for a competitive roller derby team.” Luka told her as she filled the mug.

Marinette just shook her head at the news. “She’ll get in without a doubt.” Marinette commented guiding Luka over to the vintage sofa in her waiting area. “I mean, she really didn’t get any less competitive with age. And she’s still incredibly athletic.”

Marinette sunk down onto the couch, pulling one of the pillows to her. “Have your coffee dates actually started being proper dates?” She asked him smirking into her own cup of green tea as he choked on his in surprise.

He sputtered for a response for a moment before she cut him off. “I’m not an idiot Luka. Why do you think I broke up with you?” she asked shaking her head.

His expression changed to confusion at her question. “Marinette...” he trailed off.

“It’s fine, we both had a part in it not working out. Though I am sorry for not telling you all of my reasons.” She shifted on the couch slightly, clutching her hands around the teacup. “I told you at the time that it was because I still had feelings for Adrien, even if he was already in a relationship, and that it wasn’t fair for you to have a girlfriend who wasn’t completely invested in what we had.”

Luka tried to comment but she lifter her hand to stop him. “All of that was a part of my decision. But it was also for you. Luka, I could see it every time we went into battle, and especially after we came out of one. You were hurting, you had seen things or done things that had a lasting effect on you. Things you couldn’t or wouldn’t talk to me about.”

Luka looked away in guilt as she spoke. Marinette took his cup and placed it beside her’s on the side table before turning to take his hands in hers. Luka stared down at her hands. “I… I didn’t know how to tell you. You already had so many responsibilities and pressures. I didn’t want to add to them.”

“I know, and it’s ok. I was actually relieved when you started meeting up with Alix. Especially after battles. You found someone who you could talk to about what you saw. Both of you did and it’s only natural that you became friends from that.” Marinette threw him a teary smile. “You helped each other cope so much. And I am so glad that you have that support. I’m happy for you both.”

Luka looked her in the eyes moved to brush the tears from her eyes. Before pulling her in for a hug.

They stayed like that for a moment, before Marinette breaks away, muttering “Why the hell am I so emotional right now?”

Luka chokes out a stiff laugh. “They did warn us last night that we might be emotionally vulnerable or volatile for a few days. Its one of the side effects from the gas and the counteractant solution they gave us yesterday.”

She hummed for a moment before turning back to him. “Don’t think that I have forgotten about you never telling me Jagged was your father.” She said in teasing disapproval.

“You never asked Mari. And can you honestly say it would have made a difference?” He commented with a smile getting up of the couch to head back up stairs.

Marinette just huffed in exasperation at his response but realised that it really wouldn’t have changed anything. He wouldn’t have been the only friend she had with an influential family member.

She relaxed into the couch for a moment before trying to find the motivation to properly begin her day. She picked up her tea and drank some more of the now cold liquid before forcing herself up of the lounge and over to her work station to work on one of her commissions.

It wasn’t long before Luka descended the stairs with his guitar case in hand and made himself at home once more, this time sitting cross legged among the pile of furs and carpets.

She sent him a fond smile as he started plucking the guitar strings. The sounds of the guitar and her sewing machine soothing her heightened nerves as it filled the boutique.

She had missed this.

~

Spending the day with Luka had been nice. But all good things come to an end eventually and he had returned to his hotel after extending an open invitation to join them anytime during their stay in Gotham. Apparently Fang was hotel bound for the trip and not enjoying it one bit, Luka thought that perhaps her familiar face would be good for the Crocodile. Though she knew it was just an excuse to keep her from over focusing on her work.

In the end, he’d managed to convince her to attend both a lunch and dinner out with all of them, before heading back to his hotel.

Soon after he left she had turned on the flatscreen television in the waiting area. She’d done it mostly for the company, a bit of background noise to break up the constant hum of her sewing machine. She definitely hadn’t been expecting to see herself on the screen punching Scarecrow in the gut.

How had they even gotten that shot? It was a press free event inside the venue, no cameras allowed, which meant some idiot was in there pulling an Alya, trying to get the inside scoop on a story.

Marinette growled out at the thought. Credible reporters she could deal with. Tabloid journalists, with their vague and accusatory comments, running stories on gossip or false information, were another deal entirely. She had enough of that in Paris, and now it seems she’s made it onto the six o’clock news.

She looks around her boutique with a grimace. This place would, without a doubt, soon be packed with nosy busy bodies with little interest with her business aside from asking questions and wasting her time.

Though hopefully her actions against the Scarecrow wouldn’t put her on other Rogues radars. She would rather not have a target painted on her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Fiona(Is an actual person in Batman comics, but most likely no one people recognise and I couldn't find any information so I'm making up a backstory)... Let's just day she is Marinette’s new favourite person. 
> 
> Also… I’m going with the theory that American payphones are enclosed like the British enclosed versions. (I mean Superman and phone booths are a thing. And you can’t do that with a phone on the wall.)

She had predicted correctly. The following day had her little boutique swarmed by people and reporters. She’d honestly thought about asking Luka to bring Fang over to clear the place out from all of the time wasters but decided against it.

Instead she, turned some music on and made a quick call to one of the girls down the street. Fiona had quit her job in coffee shop the week before because the owner had been sexually harassing her. But a promise of payment had her bringing down her personal coffee maker and a ridiculous amount of coffee to serve her guests, and as many mugs and teacups she could fit in a box without risk of breaking them.

Fiona was quick to set up and get started. Marinette smiled at the girl as she grinned at a woman ordering coffee. This would be fine. If she has the foot traffic, she may as well make the most of it and try and form some connections in the city. She turns back to the group she was conversing with. 

~

She’d been asked about the gala several times over the day, though it was broken up by comments about her designs, the occasional commission request which she had to schedule in for later times, requests for information regarding her personal life and the occasional thank you from a few ladies who had also been at the gala that night.

It had been hard to explain that she was also affected by the toxin and that she wouldn’t have lasted much longer if Batman hadn’t arrived. But her words didn’t seem to mean much to them, they seemed determined to bring her into their social circles as a form of repayment. Though Marinette had the feeling she would be more of a show dog than anything else if she accepted their offers.

She was still speaking to one lady when she noticed the room grow suspiciously quiet for a moment. She scanned her eyes over the small crowd, even noticing Fiona’s dropped jaw as she looked around the room.

The excited whispers started up among the women and she definitely caught a few camera flashes going off. What the hell was going on? She turned to get a look at what had caught everyone’s attention but couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Pretty much everyone is working themselves into a frenzy by this point. She tries looking out the window to see if maybe something was happening in the street. But aside from some fancy European car sitting in front of her doors, no doubt belonging to one of her guests, the rest of the street was quiet.

Marinette frowns in confusion as the crowds start moving again, the volume rising steadily as they crowd the doors. She just shrugs her shoulders and makes her way to Fiona’s workstation. “I’m lost.” Marinette said.

Fiona just shook her head in shock. “What is he doing here?” she muttered in disbelief.

“Who?” Marinette asks, honestly the whole situation was only serving to remind her of exactly how much of an outsider she was in this city. It was like she was the only person who didn’t get the joke and no one wanted to enlighten her.

Marinette leaned back against the bench, deciding to change the topic. “You’ve earned a nice amount in tips at least” Marinette commented raising the little jar filled with notes and coins. Fiona’s eyes flickered back to her and she grinned.

“Yeah, thanks for the opportunity Marinette, I really needed the money.” Fiona said, “rent’s due tomorrow and we were short. You are seriously a lifesaver and I’m glad my skills could help out somewhere. Though it’s a shame I can’t say the same about my Business Degree.” She joked before making a high-pitched noise and freezing up in her place.

Marinette waved a hand in front of the other woman’s face, receiving no response she turned around to find a tall, well built man watching them in amusement.

“You broke my caterer.” Marinette said with a raised eyebrow. Earning a laugh from the stranger.

“sorry about that.” The man said stretching out a hand. “Bruce.” He said simply. Marinette reached out her hand to the man.

“Marinette” She says politely, “What brings you to this little no-name boutique.” Marinette asks curiously. She finds it hard to believe that the man would be here for a commission since he was covered head to toe in much bigger name designers than her. His current wardrobe totals more than she’s made since she left Lycee. But damn, did he look great in that suit.

But if he wasn’t here for her work, that unfortunately, leaves him as yet another gossip monger loitering in her boutique. What a pity, it just proves that the perfect man really doesn’t exist. This guy was handsome, but if he was showing up to feed the rumour mill, he was obviously incredibly shallow.

“I thought that perhaps I should thank you for your intervention at the Gala. I felt that doing so in person would show the most sincerity. Though I hadn’t expected such a crowd when doing so.” He says sending a handsome smile at her. She heard several women swoon in their places around the store at the sight. Truthfully she wanted to join them, this man was dangerous for her well being.

Marinette takes a breath, “Oh? I don’t recall seeing you there.” She forces herself to focus on his eyes, even when she wants to run them over every perfectly tailored line that sat against his body.

Breathe. She needs to remember to breathe. She was not going to fall head over heels for a man just based on physical attraction. And wow his eyes are blue.

“Unfortunately, something came up and I was unable to attend. But I thought that as the organiser I should offer my gratitude all the same.” The man’s eyes creased slightly at the corners as he smiled charmingly at her. 

“The organiser?” she asked incredulously, “you are Bruce Wayne?”

“You seem surprised. Surely you’ve head about me?” He asked humorously. Marinette hummed slightly for a moment.

“Most information on you is in the tabloids. I try not to put to much faith in such… dramatised information sources.” Marinette said lightly, “Coffee?” she asked, snapping Fiona from her shock and into brewing mode.

“Sure.” Bruce said with a smile, “How does tomorrow at eleven o’clock sound? I’ll pick you up.”

Without waiting for a response he stalked his way through the crowd, ignoring her calls and protests.

“I’d rather give you a proper thank you without the spectators, Marinette.” He called over his shoulder exiting the building and returning to his car.

The moment the expensive car made it out of sight the entire place once again erupted into a cacophony of sounds.

Marinette looked at her clock. This was going to be a long day.

~

Six o’clock had not come fast enough for her or Fiona, but it did it did eventually arrive, and they could finally throw the straggling crowd out of the store.

They both collapsed on the sofa and leaned back.

“well that was a day.” Marinette said in exhaustion. “I need to get you your money.” She said moving to get up, only to be pulled back down by Fiona.

“Don’t worry about it. I earned more in tips with your crowd today than I would have earning my minimum wage, working at the shop. Even with the cost of ingredients.” Fiona said leaning her head back against the couch.

Marinette pulled her legs up on the chair. “I hope this isn’t a reoccurring thing. How am I supposed to get anything done if I’m stuck entertaining everyday? and most of the people today weren’t even interested in the business.” Marinette let out a groan, “And I have so many emails to send and appointment to set up.”

Marinette looked over to Fiona who barely staying awake beside her. “Wait.” Marinette exclaimed grabbing Fiona’s arm. The other girl just turned her head lazily to face her. “You said you have a Business Degree. What in?” Marinette asked.

Fiona stifled a yawn before answering, “HR and Marketing. But business in Gotham’s been crazy to get into, I graduated last year but haven’t received any job offers in the field, barely even had a handful of interviews in that time. I swear that people must hold onto their positions until their die.” She said sarcastically.

Marinette smiled at the dry humour before sitting forward. “Would you like to work with me?” she asked, “I mean, for a little while, just until this calms down slightly or you find another job. You would handle the Emails and calls for me and manage my appointments so I can actually work with some of these people on commissions. I mean, my boutique is no big conglomerate and you’d kind of be like a personal assistant. I know it’s probably not what you had in mind when you went to university and you can say no If you don’t want to. But I’ll pay you a wage and any tips you earn are all yours.” Marinette trailed off awkwardly.

“Yes.” Fiona said with a grin. “A million times yes! Oh, Marinette you are an angel!” the other girl said pulling her into an enthusiastic hug, vibrating in excitement. “I’ll be here eight am tomorrow to talk about this. Give you time to change your mind.” Fiona jokes grinning. Marinette just laughs at the response. “I’ll leave all of the coffee equipment here, chances are, after Bruce Wayne asking you on a coffee date gets out," She ignores Marinette's protests that Coffee was not a date, and continues talking "this place will keep buzzing for a while now. I’ll organise for more beverages tomorrow, there were a few people today that didn’t drink coffee, so some alternatives could be wise.”

Marinette hummed. "Make sure you keep your receipts so I can reimburse you for any expenses.” Marinette reminded her. “Now, let me walk you home. It’s dark outside.”

Fiona protested the assistance as Marinette went upstairs to change and collect her keys and purse. Marinette just returned sending a smile to Fiona. “I have to go to the grocery store anyway. And besides, didn’t you hear?” Marinette asked amused putting her hands into her dark red hoodie, while her black boots thudded on her wood floors “I kicked ass at a Wayne Gala two nights ago. You don’t need to worry about me.”

~

Walking the other young woman back to her apartment had only taken about five minutes. From here it would take her another ten to reach the closest grocery store. What she didn’t count on was being followed on her journey. She could hear the tapping of footsteps echoing from behind her.

Marinette hummed to herself in annoyance and pulled her hood up. This day was just getting longer and longer. She tried to speed up her pace in an attempt to avoid any conflict. Perhaps it was just a coincidence and they were merely travelling in the same direction.

But of course, that wasn’t the case and their footsteps also increased to match her new pace. Marinette let out a sigh before deciding to deal with this somewhere with minimal foot traffic.

She dashed into a nearby alley and preyed there would be somewhere to take cover. 

And what do you know. It seemed the city was being nice tonight. Only a little ways into the alley was a large dumpster, not far opposite them were a small clutter of crates and boxes. A short dash would have her hidden behind one of them before her stalker had even got around the corner.

She crouched behind the crates, waiting in the shadows, the larger object would be a more viable hiding place, but one that would be easy to pick.

She could hear the man swearing quietly as he stormed through the mouth of the alley attempting to pursue her. His footsteps slow down when he notices she is nowhere in sight. Though they continue to echo steadily as the man continues walking through the alley way. Thankfully it seems that the man had thought similarly about possible hiding places because he snuck up towards the dumpster and lunged around it.

Marinette took the opportunity to attack while his back was to her, quickly throwing a small wooden crate at the man’s head before dashing forward and catching the man’s hand as he spun with a knife to slash at her blindly.

It only took twisting his wrist and a pinch to some pressure points and the knife dropped to the floor, followed quickly by the man’s unconscious body. “You chose the wrong target buddy.” Marinette sneered before looking around the area for an idea of to do with the man.

She smiled when an idea came to her. She hoisted the man up and dragged him across the road and entered the dated phone box. She only had a few minutes to contain him. Dropping the man on the floor and reaching for the phone. It was a quick call. Just some anonymous information about a street thug with a knife in the alley being left for the police to collect. Hopefully they would come soon. But now she had to figure out how to keep the man in there.

All of a sudden she was glad she’d put her hair up in a messy bun before leaving. Pulling one of her pins out she approached the bike lock chained to a nearby fence. Seems the city was working with her luck tonight. It only takes a moment to pick its lock and bring it back to the payphone.

Thankfully several of the small glass panels were already broken, so re-locking it was hassle free. And just in time too. Since the man seemed to be returning to consciousness, which means it was time for her to be on her way.

Hopefully the store hadn’t closed yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm being nice today and giving you guys a double upload. WooHoo 
> 
> Writing from Bruce Wayne/Batman’s POV is hard… so I can’t guarantee it happening too often.  
This early into his return, I’m playing Bruce off a the Billionaire playboy more than major CEO to a huge corporation.
> 
> Also this chapter runs parallel to the previous two chapters… I hope that doesn’t make things too confusing. It feels choppy jumping between separate scenes/peoples perspectives that aren’t really interrelated in one chapter.

“I thought I told you to take a few days off Alfred.” Bruce said from his place at the Batcomputer as he saw the butler walk in with a tray.

“Yes sir, however I fear you would not be alive after any extended absence.” The butler commented, lightly placing a plate in front of his employer. “You haven’t left the cave since you returned from the Gala, and you haven’t eaten properly in that time either.”

“It’s only been nine hours Alfred.” Bruce said with a raised brow, but still took the sandwich from the plate.

“Indeed, sir.” The butler commented before looking at the many screens. “I see you are looking into the young lady from the Gala. Is this what has occupied your attention all day?” He asked looking over the data Bruce had managed to collect.

Bruce just made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat before turning back to continue typing one handed.

“I did take this from the young girl when I talked with her at the charity gala. I had thought you could do with a new suit, sir. She designed Jagged Stone’s outfit for the event, and her own, I thought her skills looked promising.” Alfred said holding out the young woman’s business card. 

Bruce took the card and assessed it. It was almost whimsical to look at, bright and fresh, but somehow delicate and sophisticated in it’s design.

He turns back to the screen. Trying to gather his information.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, of Chinese-French mixed descent. Lived in Paris all of her life until moving to Gotham almost two months ago to start up a business after saboteurs ruined her prospects in France. Just reading through the damage reports had taken him close to two hours. Then trying to dig through web archives for her business pages had also taken up the majority of his time. Honestly going through the online forums had not left him with any better understanding of why she was chased out of Paris. Only made him admire the woman’s tenacity and determination, even with the negative reception, it seemed that she had never let it pull her down and away from her destination. She seemed to treat the inconveniences as little more than detours on her path.

He looks down at the business card, then at the time. It was too late to meet the woman today, he had work to do tonight. But tomorrow perhaps.

He left the business card sitting against the screens and went to prepare for the night.

~

On second thought, perhaps going out on no sleep had been a bad choice. Thankfully nothing major was happening at the moment and the most he had to deal with was a few muggings and one case of stopping a pimp from beating a prostitute for loosing a customer. But he was ready to call it a night much earlier than usual.

He did manage to locate the small designer boutique on one of his routes though. It did look promising, even if it wasn’t the best neighbourhood Gotham had, the positioning hadn’t been a bad choice, street crime in the area was lower than other places in the city and very few of Gotham’s Rogues were ever seen in the area.

There would be little competition in the area and it being away from the main shopping strips would reduce it as a well to do target for holdups. And from what he could see through the delicately decorated floor to ceiling door and windows, the place was minimally stocked. Which made sense if she was a designer specialising in single work commissions. The store didn’t really provide any incentive for any breaking and entering attempts, not when there was an electrical store and three pawn shops within a four-block radius.

His attention was drawn elsewhere by yelling a small distance away. He ignored the temptation of looking back at the little boutique. He’d be back tomorrow to see it up close. And meet its intriguing owner.

~

He’d rolled out of bed at noon and headed down to the kitchen for something to eat.

Alfred was already plating up when he arrived, handing the plate over moments later.

“Thank you Alfred, I will be going out today.” Bruce said before beginning to eat. The butler just smiled at the man.

“of course sir, you’re ordering a new suit then?” Alfred asked as he tidied the kitchen. “Would you prefer the Lamborghini or the Ferrari for today’s outing?”

Bruce shrugged at the question, “surprise me.” He said watching the butler leave the room to retrieve the car from the garage. He finished his breakfast and returned to his wardrobe to dress for the day. He tossed up between one of his Givenchy suits or a Boglioli set. But considering her fashion history in Paris, he decided to avoid the Givenchy on the chance that she wouldn’t appreciate the reminder.

She had mentioned leaving Paris behind. And considering her previous attempts to set up shop in Paris, it was possible a larger brand had tried to freeze her out of the market. Choosing to wear something from such a designer would most likely leave her with a bad first impression. And it’s not like he was limited on designer suits, he had at least one from every major fashion house across the globe. If she had anything against other French designers, it wasn’t like he would be low on alternate options.

He pulled the navy jacket on and debated how he had jumped from wanting to investigate the woman to planning what to wear for their future meetings. He shook the thought away, instead debating on whether to wear a tie before deciding to unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt instead. Telling himself he only did it because today was supposed to be hot. Not because he wanted to peak the designer’s interest.

This was only an opportunity to investigate the woman disguised as a formal expression of gratitude. It’s not like he was going to ask her out on a date.

~

As Bruce looks out of the car and into the small boutique, he certainly hadn’t been expecting the crowds to be anywhere near as large as they were. Unfortunately, that meant he had quite a few spectators to cater to.

He stepped out of the Lamborghini and strode purposefully towards the front door sending smiles to everyone as they crowd the entrance. Once he gets in, he’s surrounded by women, the occasional man, camera flashes and questions.

It takes him far too long to make his way through the mass of bodies towards the back of the store where he see’s the woman in question leaning against a counter, chatting to a brunette with glasses and an apron beside her.

He can’t help but smile when he overhears that she’d helped the other woman out by having her cater for the crowd. This woman is making it hard to stay professional in his investigation. First restraining Scarecrow, now helping Gotham’s disadvantaged. This was a woman unknowingly out for his own heart.

The coffee girl had noticed him approaching them and froze up. He found Marinette’s worry endearing. Her sass even more so when she turned to comment that he had broken her barista.

His smile stretched even further as he offered an apology and introduced himself. Finding it amusing when she didn’t recognise him by sight and continued conversing with him as if he was any other man. Well, attractive man at least. He had noticed her eye him up initially, though that may have been an initial assessment and interest in his suit. But any subsequent passes and wandering looks that followed betrayed her attempts at forcing her gaze to remain on his eyes. He’d caught her staring at his lips when he smiled at her and found it even more amusing when she caught herself and forced her gaze up. 

The surprise and disbelief she showed when she found out he was Bruce Wayne was refreshing, there wasn’t many people in the city that didn’t recognise him on sight. It was even more pleasant when he found out she didn’t put much stock into tabloid propaganda. Though he found himself resenting the bitterness that had invaded her voice. It seems he needed to extend his search into the media after he returned. Perhaps it would prove more enlightening of her situation.

“Coffee?” the word cut through him, that simple word, not doubt meant to prompt him to order from the barista had given him a much better idea. What better way to learn about the woman than to take her out on a date.

He smiled before responding. “Sure, How does tomorrow at eleven o’clock sound? I’ll pick you up.” Immediately had cringed internally. Did he just invite himself on a date? It was time to get out of here before he said or did anything else ridiculously stupid.

Though he did hear her protests on his way out so sent a quick reason over his shoulder. It wasn’t even a lie. An appropriate show of gratitude would hardly be seen as sincere if presented in front of such a vast audience.

He continued cutting through the store and only stopped once in the safety of his car.

“Well fuck.” he groaned hitting his head back against the headrest. “This was not what I had intended when I came here today.” He went in to scope the woman out. And had somehow managed to invite himself out for coffee with her instead. He can see the various spectators at the windows trying to catch a glimpse of him through his cars dark tinted windows. He groaned again in annoyance before starting the car and speeding off down the street.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from doing a seven day prompt set... and wow that was harder than I thought it would be...  
~  
I gave myself mushy, gooey feelings writing parts of this. Send help I’m a puddle on a keyboard atm.  
If anyone has dating/courting ideas, feel free to comment them and I’ll consider adding them.

Thankfully the store hadn’t closed already. And she was able to collect the few things she needed with relative ease, paying and walking out with a few bags of ingredients.

She walks though the street humming to herself; she looks over to the flashing lights of police vehicles as she walks back. Watching as the man she left in the phone booth is pulled out and shoved into a cop car. She turns away and keeps walking as he begins screaming at her as they close the door behind him.

Besides that, her journey home was quiet, filled with the usual sounds she’d come to expect from the city. The distant sounds of traffic and the occasional domestic shouting match, there was even the occasional car driving around this early in the night. Though very few of them used this particular street, which explains her attackers reasoning for stalking the area.

So far she’d been getting by in Gotham purely by foot and public transport, not seeing the need for a car, or wanting to have to retest to receive an American driver permit. Usually she managed to avoid heading out at night unless absolutely necessary, but she intended to bake tonight.

If she was going to host hoards of people, she would do it properly.

A short walk with her ingredients left her arms sore by the time she got back but she juggled the ingredients and she somehow managed to retrieve her keys without dropping everything.

Once inside she pushed the door closed with her foot and headed to the small kitchen area to place her items before returning to lock her door.

Being the daughter of a baker and a renowned sweet tooth herself, she already had most of the dry ingredients in her cupboards in far larger quantities than is practical considering the fact that she lives by herself. But in this case, it works out in her favour, since she only had to bring the wet ingredients like milk, butter, eggs and a few other perishable items that wouldn’t last long term in her fridge.

She plucks a clean apron from one of her draws before beginning on her macarons, chocolate chip cookies and a red velvet sponge to make cake pops with.

She’d just placed the sponge in the oven when it occurred to her that she was going mad. She was a designer, this was an atelier, not a bakery.

Marinette looked back down at the oven and sighed. Too late now. She though as she prepared the macaron filling. Just baking for her clients once would be fine. Besides what her guests refused to eat she could send to a soup kitchen, that way at least someone would get to enjoy them.

With that decided she continued on creating her sweets.

~

Her phone buzzed obnoxiously on her nightstand, and she wanted nothing more than to turn it off, roll over and return to the realm of unconsciousness. But unfortunately, she had a day to prepare for.

She separated herself from her sheets and force herself to make a move towards the bathroom. A shower usually managed to snap her out of her drowsy state.

She turned on the taps and let the room fill with steam before stepping into the shower. The steam clearing her head as she closed her eyes and washed her hair.

Once finished she made her way to the basin to dry her hair, swiping across the mirror and grimacing at the dark circles under her eyes. “Ugh, there is not enough concealer in the world for this mess. I really shouldn’t have stayed up baking all night.” she said before reaching for the hairdryer.

~

She’d just come down to set the kettle on for a cup of her highest caffeine content tea. Seriously, morning like this had her wishing she could stand the taste of the gross black liquid that was coffee, but alas, she would be stuck drinking earl grey, just because the black tea had the highest caffeine content.

She sighed as the kettle slowly worked itself to a boil. She heard knocking coming from her door and swore lightly. Was it eight already? Sure enough, there was Fiona, standing on the other side of the glass door, smiling brightly and waving enthusiastically. Marinette groaned at the sight but let the other woman in.

“Oh, Hey Marinette, I got some things this morning and oh my god it smells amazing in here, what did you do?” She asks excitedly.

Marinette just sighed. “Ok. Please tell me you aren’t this happy every morning or I’m seriously going to have to reconsider my offer of employment.” Marinette said dryly turning back to the kitchen to steep her tea.

Fiona trailed behind her looking somewhat unsure.

“It was a sarcastic joke, Fiona, I don’t do take backs. But at least for this morning can we tone it down slightly? I only got 2 hours sleep last night because I was baking until the early morning.” Marinette said, feeling guilty over obviously uncertainty the Brunette was showing.

Fiona started smiling brightly. “Ugh, I’m not awake enough for this display of happiness.” Marinette said and headed over to her register. “Appointment book is in here, Landline is in the kitchen area, but all business calls should come through on my professional phone.” Marinette said handing over the mobile. “Appointment times vary depending on client requests. But generally speaking they need to send through and email with a general design request, I then go through and add approximate appointment duration in the notes. Your job will be scheduling them in for a time that suits both the clients and us.” Marientte stops to take a gulp of tea before sighing in bliss. “I do need time to actually make the commissions also, so we are only open to the public Tuesday through Friday, with a three day weekend that I use to do most of the work I can’t do between appointments and in the evenings.” Marinette tries to stifle a yawn before continuing. “I’ve never had a personal assistant before so let me know if it’s too much or if there is something you don’t understand about the boutique and I will do my best to help and explain.”

“Marinette, you were doing all of this on your own, I’m sure it will be fine.” Fiona says encouragingly.

“Yeah,” Marinette commented, “But that was before half of Gotham thought it would be fun to pack into my boutique like it was the hottest socialite scene in the city.” She turned on her tablet and opened the email app flashing it at Fiona so she could see the obnoxiously high amount of emails that had poured in over night. “there is enough appointment requests in here to have me booked for months. I’ve already set meeting lengths for 12 of them while I was baking last night. If you get a chance today could you ring and book them in? They will be filled under the ‘to book’ tab, move them into ‘booked’ and write them in the schedule once you’ve confirmed the appointment.”

Fiona just looked at the inbox in wonder. And slowly nodded her head. Marinette turned to look at her. “If it gets too much at any time, let me know, okay. I’ll work something out.” Fiona just looks back at her and nods confidently.

“I can do this. We, can do this.” She says firmly, Marinette gives her a supportive smile.

“Yeah, of course we can.” Marinette takes another sip of her tea and moves to her work bench to assess her current projects. “by way, help yourself to anything in the fridge.”

~

The clock hands were steadily moving as time passed. Fiona looking up from her place seated near the register. “Mari it’s getting a bit late. Aren’t you going to change?” Fiona asked.

Marinette looked down to her small court heels, back seamed stockings, black pencil skirt and high necked, emerald lace peplum top. She’d been trying to tribute Chat in her outfit today, she though it looked nice, fashionable but still professional. She looked up at Fiona with a confused tilt of her head.

Fiona just gave her a deadpan stare. “you forgot, didn’t you?” she asked incredulously, the woman gave her a sigh and rolled her eyes. “You have a coffee date with the biggest name in Gotham. The hottest bachelor in the city… And you want to wear something that looks like you’re going to a business conference?”

Marinette just blinked at the other woman, “It’s just a thank you coffee. You’re reading too far into this. Besides, I’m not looking for a date, fling or relationship right now. Getting the boutique running properly is going to take up most of my time anyway.” She said with a nonchalant attitude. Her dating life was really the last thing on her mind so soon after coming to Gotham.

“you’re going out with Bruce Wayne… and from what I saw yesterday, I’d say that a thank you is only the start of his interest in you.” The assistant said smugly. 

Marinette just smiled indulgently at her before returning her attention to her work. Laughing lightly at the other woman’s frustration. “Complain all you want, but I’m not changing. This isn’t a date, and I’m not going to treat it like one.” She ignored Fiona’s exasperated sigh and continued with her work.

~

Marinette was somewhat surprised that aside from the occasional couple of people in the store, it was nowhere near as busy as it had been the day before. But she soon figured out why when one middle aged lady started cooing about how excited she must be to go out with the city’s resident heart throb, followed quickly by a quick farewell so that she wouldn’t hold up their date.

She smiled as she walked the woman out the door, waving until she stepped into her car and drove off. Marinette dragged herself inside and collapsed on the sofa as Fiona tidied up the cups and plates her guests had accumulated in their short hour and a half. “Hey Fi?” Marinette called, watching the other woman turn to look at her pitiful form. “I’m literally the only person in Gotham who thinks this isn’t a date, aren’t I?” She only gets a raised brow sent back to her before Fiona continues through to the kitchen. Marinette just leans back against the chair with a sigh.

“Hard morning then?” a warm masculine voice washes over her. She hums in agreement before snapping to attention.

“Oh, Mister Wayne! Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.” Marinette stands and straightens her skirt awkwardly. He sends her a disarming smile that she can’t help but return.

“My apologies Marinette, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Bruce apologised, turning to look around the space. “I didn’t get to look around last time I was here. You have a beautiful studio. Though I am curious about the name choice?”

Marinette blushed softly at the compliment. She smiled softly to the man, flicking her tongue out to wet her lips before responding. “I chose it as tribute to one of the heroes of Paris.”

Bruce frowned. “There’s heroes in Paris?” he asked in curiosity.

Marinette shook her head, “No. Not anymore. They defeated their villains and were never seen again after their final battle. And just like that Ladybug and Chat Noir were resigned to the French history books. Most of the younger children don’t even believe they existed, they think the film and media about them was just some old movie.” Marinette laughed slightly. “I suppose it doesn’t help that they actually made a movie based on them.” She said in amusement.

~

Bruce watched her smile for a moment, the smile she wore was bright and happy. It seemed incredibly out of place in this city full of darkness and despair. It made him want to pull her close and never let her leave his side.

He let out a large exhale at the thought, this wasn’t good. He was falling for this woman and he hadn’t even taken her out on a date yet.

Marinette was looking at him in concern, head tilting closer to him “Are you ok?” she asked. Even her voice was sweet.

He didn’t even need to force the smile that came to his face as he looked at her brilliant blue eyes, “I’m fine, but has anyone told you that you have the most divine smile?” He watched as she stuttered a denial and turned away from him. He watched as her ears flushed red in embarrassment before deciding to have pity on the woman and investigate the boutique more closely.

It was tastefully decorated. Filled with a few nice antique and delicate touches, while maintaining a minimalist approach in the décor, adding warmth with the wooden floors, rugs and welcoming touches. He picked up one of sleek black portfolio albums from the side table and flicked through the pages. It was a collection of sketches, fabric swatches and photos of completed projects.

He hums as he flicked though the album. “You’re good.” He mentions lightly. “These are really well done. If you don’t mine me asking, why did you start up a business in Gotham, with this level of talent, I’d have thought fashion houses in Paris would have been fighting over you.”

Marinette bites her lip at his question. “I... I made enemies with the wrong person.” She muttered. “the biggest name in fashion at the time. His word was law in the industry. Still kind of is. Once you get blacklisted by Gabriel Agreste there is no return to the industry. Even after the man got landed in jail for terrorism, his influence is still there.” She took a deep breath and put on a fake smile. He didn’t like that smile, it exuded sadness and pain. That smile brought no brightness or happiness, and he wanted nothing more than to wipe it from her face and make sure it never returned. He focused back on her voice as she continued speaking, “So, it was either set up shop somewhere that no one cares about your past. Or pack up my dreams and toss them in the waste-paper bin with what remained of my designs. And, well, I’ve never been one to give up.”

Bruce smiled at her supportively, “I’m glad, it seems that you have a lot to offer Gotham. Though I do hope that you don’t come across too much trouble in this city. If you’re lucky, the gala will be the most of if.”

“In this city? Please,” Marinette scoffed at his words, “I had to knock out a mugger last night and leave him locked up in a phone box for the police. My luck isn’t what it used to be, or maybe it is. I know how to handle myself, who knows how the man’s other targets would have managed”

Bruce’s breath caught in his throat. He’d heard about that over the police scanner, he’d been impressed at whoever had done it. Then slightly annoyed that perhaps another vigilante was moving into his territory. But it turns out this petite woman before him had taken down the criminal all on her own and left him for the police. A large smile bloomed across his face. This woman was amazing.

He held out an arm to her, earning a raised eyebrow. “I believe we agreed to coffee?” His words made Marinette laugh again, brightening the room around them. He needed to face it… He was falling… Hard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... If anyone wants to they can look up flower language?
> 
> Without further interuptions, please enjoy chapter 7.

Marinette laughs once again, taking the offered hand. “If I recall correctly, there wasn’t much negotiation involved, let alone any form of agreement. But since you’re already here and my shop has been suspiciously empty for most of the morning, I’m sure my assistant can hold down the fort for a while.”

Bruce chuckled, looking over her shoulder. Marinette turned to follow his gaze, spotting Fiona peeking out from the kitchen with a grin. “Sure can do boss. You two go have fun now.” The other woman raises her gaze to the man standing behind her before continuing, “Keep her for as long as you like Mister Mayne. Just have her at Hotel Belle Monico by seven for dinner or you’ll have an upset Rockstar to deal with.”

“And what if I don’t want to give her back?” Bruce asked with a smirk that evolved into a grin at Marinette’s high-pitched squeak and the light hit she landed on his bicep.

Fiona gave him a deadpan stare, “then that would be kidnapping.” She paused for a second, looking between the two of them, grin returning once more, “Unless, of course, you take advice from the brilliance that is Beyoncé and put a ring on it. Then we can talk again. Now I believe you have a coffee to procure with Mari before she dies of embarrassment. Buh bye now.”

True enough Marinette stood beside him; her face once again heavily flushed. He caught her eyes and smiled. Causing her to let out yet another tiny noise dropping his hand, rushing out the door.

“I could put a ring on that.” He mused to himself, chuckling at her hasty escape. Turning back to bid farewell to the other woman, only to find her approaching from the kitchen, all traces humour had fled her face.

“I will only say this once Mister Wayne. Marinette is a sweet and kind woman. S She gave me this job after my last one ended badly, and she has offered support to anyone that has needed ithe has only been here for two months and she’s making clothes for the homeless and giving away food to those that have none.. So, it would be in your best interest that you didn’t play with her feelings.” She paused and frowned, “You have a reputation Mister Wayne. And I hope for Mari’s sake it’s greatly exaggerated by the media. But if you aren’t serious about my friend then I advise that whatever this,” she said gesturing at the taller man, “is, ends after your coffee date. Cause this may not be the worst part of Gotham, but we aren’t afraid to get our hands dirty. She’s helped so many of us in such a short amount of time, I definitely won’t have trouble finding help to bury your body.” She reached past him to pick up the small purse on the edge of a table and handed it to him before walking back into the kitchen.

Bruce left the store unsure on whether he should be more, or less in love with the woman standing in awe beside his car. He contemplated it for a moment.

More… Definitely, more… She’d only been in Gotham for a short time and was already affecting the people in this neighbourhood. Enough so that a local Gothamite was willing to stand up against a Wayne to protect her.

He made his way to the passenger side of his black Ferrari, handing Marinette her bag and opening the locked door for her before making his way to the driver’s side to get in.

“Just how many luxury cars do you have?” Marinette asked running her fingers gently over the stitched leather. He smiled and started the engine.

“Multi-billionaire, remember? I have invested a substantial amount towards transportation since my return to Gotham.” He said pulling out onto the street.

“Let me guess, you’ve got a private plane too?” Marinette said sarcastically.

“Two actually.” He said nonchalantly.

“I’m getting the impression that the word self-restraint isn’t in your vocabulary then?” Marinette said rolling her eyes.

“Depends on the context. With money? No, much to Alfred’s dismay.” He laughs while she scoffs at the new information. “But I promise I don’t spend it all on myself.”

There was that smile again, he could see it out of the corner of his eye. Just her smile and laugh made his heart beat faster in his chest and seemed to leave him breathless for short moments.

“Alright then Mister Wayne. Where are you taking me?” Marinette asked.

“Call me Bruce, please. Mister Wayne makes me feel old and I’d guess I’m only a few years older than you.” Marinette laughed at his words before nodding. “Well, how do you feel about flowers? I made special arrangements for this particular venue.”

“You seem awfully determined to prove me wrong in telling everyone that this was only a thank you coffee.” She said shaking her head, her hair sweeping around her shoulders.

“And if I want it to be a date?” He asked.

“let’s get though thank-you drinks first. Though I hope you have some alternatives to coffee on offer.” She said with a small laugh, “cause that might be a deal breaker.” He just laughed.

~

He’d told her to close her eyes as they got closer to their destination. So, she sat in anticipation, feeling every bump in the road as they travelled. Every moment he accelerated or slowed or turned the his ridiculously expensive car down a new road. Until eventually they came to a stop.

She waits in place as he gets out and closes his door behind him. Everything is quiet for a moment and she bites the inside of her lip as she waits for something to happen.

Bruce’s Italian leather shoes tap on the cement as he approaches her door, opening it and taking her hand, supporting her as she finds her footing and balance without her sight.

He steps beside her, wrapping one arm around her back, the other taking her closest hand. She can hear and feel the bitumen give way to gravel beneath her feet. “Bruce, where are you taking me?” she asks laughing.

He laughs in response but says nothing, continuing to guide her so a short distance before slowing her to a stop. “Open your eyes” he says softly. She can’t help but shiver as his low voice reaches her.

Her eyes flicker open and her breath gets caught in her throat. “this…” her words get stuck on their way out, so she just spends a few moments in awe of her surroundings.

They were standing just inside the doors of a large greenhouse, the structure itself was incredibly industrial, all iron and glass, with irrigation pipes running across the roofs. But the plants. The entire greenhouse was filled with greenery and flowers of almost every colour, in pots, on trestles, hanging from the greenhouses frame. But in the centre of it all was round table, draped in a white tablecloth with a centrepiece of white and purple roses, heather, snapdragons and baby’s breath sitting pride and place in the centre of the table.

“like it?” Bruce asked beside her. She could only nod in astonishment, before trying to clear her throat to give a proper response.

“It’s beautiful. Whatever you’re paying your decorator, it isn’t enough. This place is gorgeous. Though isn’t it a bit much just for coffee?” Marinette asked shaking her head. “It’s a bit overkill. We could have just gone to Starbucks.” She laughed at the grimace on his face.

“I figured you would want to keep out of the tabloids as much as you could. And the media need special permissions to even step foot on this property so unless someone is willing to risk a lawsuit, we won’t have them interfering while we are here.” Bruce says guiding her to the small table. Pulling out the rustic chair and sliding it in as she sat.

Marinette continued to look around in admiration of her surroundings, smile softening her face, “Where are we?” she asked him.

“This is one of the many greenhouses on the outskirts of town that are used by the Wayne Botanical division of Wayne Chemicals. This particular greenhouse is used in the cultivation of commercial greenery rather than the companies more, unique plants, that often get sent through to Wayne Biotech.” A waiter came in with a menu, placing the decorated paper in front of both of them, and waiting while they decided before backing away to fulfil their requests.

Marinette ran her fingers over the beautiful gold cursive writing on the card. “you… You must do this for all the girls you take out.” Marinette said with a sad smile. Looking up at him. “It shouldn’t be possible to organise all of this in less than twenty-four hours.”

Bruce frowned and grabbed the hand hovering over the menu. He bought it to his lips. “If I did this for everyone else, my image wouldn’t live on the front page of most lifestyle and gossip magazines." He lowered their hands to the table, continuing to hold hers.

He watched as Marinette fidgeted in place. Eyes flickering between their hands and his face. “I’m not looking for a ‘fling’ right now Bruce. I have no intentions of joining the ranks of the many actresses, supermodels and heiresses that you have taken out and sent on their way the next day.” She slips her hand back slightly. “and while this is lovely, there is no need to act like you are trying to court me when you have little reason to do so.”

He sent her a charming smile, leaving her quickly diverting her gaze. No wonder this man was all over every newspaper and tabloid in Gotham. He could charm the pants off anyone… Which was exactly her issue. She’d never been a fan of casual relationships, one-night stands or on-off relationships. But damn this man is really making her want to reassess her standards. She thought back to when she had made contact with his arm back in the boutique, she had little doubt that under that suit was all toned muscle.

Bruce moved in her peripheral vision, “I thought you said you don’t put much faith in the media. You seem to be judging my intentions a lot” She looked at him and considered his words. Truthfully, he did seem like a good person, if an incredible flirt. So far, his constant flirting hadn’t disproved what the tabloids say about his playboy antics.

Her disbelief must have shown on her face, “And I have every right to be interested in you Marinette. And I would love the chance to take you out. You are brave and compassionate, you inspire loyalty and friendship among people in Gotham, which is not so easily done. You’ve proven yourself capable of protecting yourself and others and go out of your way to help people in unfortunate circumstances.”

“How?” She breathed out.

“hmm, your new secretary may have threatened to have me buried after you left. It seems that the people you have helped so far wouldn’t hesitate to dirty their hands for you.” He felt a mixture of guilt and relief when she looked distressed at the information. If what the assistant had said was true, and she had managed to gain the support of so many people in such a short time, she would make an incredibly influential opponent for him should she turn to crime. “That reaction right there. That too, is another reason I’m interested in you. It’s like the thought of using those connections never even occurred to you. You help people while expecting nothing in return. You’re very presence seems to brighten the darkness in this city. I guess I’m just selfish, because unlike you think, I have no intention of seeing you as a ‘fling’. From what I’ve seen of you so far Marinette, I intend to play for keeps. If you will give me the chance, that is.”

Marinette looked at him a little dazed for a few minutes, during which their drinks had arrived, and she busied herself with twirling her straw in her chocolate frappe as she tried to process Bruce’s words.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. I am still alive. This chapter has been done in bits and pieces over the last several weeks... I'm really sorry for not updating. We are getting to the end of the term and i have like 9 assessment essays and exams to do so you probably wont have an update until the semester break for this or for Demons Moral Compass. 
> 
> anyway. I hope you like the chapter guys.

Bruce watched her for a moment before deciding to change the subject and draw her back into a conversation. “I’m guessing you designed your outfit for today? It looks lovely.” Marinette looked up from her drink and smiled brightly at him. “all of your work looks impeccable from what I’ve seen so far. Everyone has been talking about the outfit you made for Jagged Stone’s performance at the gala. And my butler also mentioned yours for the night. I’d hazard a guess that was your design also. I can’t see a brilliant designer such as yourself wearing someone else’s work when you could be promoting your own line.” Marinette flushed slightly with the praise.

“I- yes. Though thankfully I had made the dress in advance without a purpose in mind. Jagged didn’t exactly warn me that he would be dragging me along.” She rolled her eyes and propped an elbow on the table so she could lean against her hand. “I wasn’t supposed to go. But it turned out that they played me, Penny said that she couldn’t go and needed someone to provide adult supervision for Jagged. I was a little annoyed when I saw her standing next to the stage. But everything considered, I’m glad I was there to help however I could.”

Bruce frowned for a second, “Yes, it was incredibly brave of you, but you could have been seriously hurt. What made you intervene?” Truthfully, he really wanted to understand this woman, there aren’t many people he’s met so far that would put their lives on the line in such a situation.

Marinette’s gaze shifted slightly, eyes going slightly vacant as she began to speak, “Paris had its own villain, he was active from when I was in college through to a year after I finished Lycee. I’d been the personal target of a few of his Akumas. Sometimes they had the intention to do me harm, but sometimes they were only trying to protect me, or had become upset on my behalf. But most of the time their reactions were easy enough for me to predict, dealing with the Scarecrow was really just a matter of remembering my interactions with akumatised victims of Hawkmoth and trying to pin down the best scenario. Thankfully Luka was also there to grab the man by the door.”

“Luka?” Bruce asked leaning in slightly.

“Jagged’s son, and one of my friends since college, we dated for a short time before I gave him up to one of my friends. She was a much better for him than I was. They were good together; I’d say they still are, since Alix will be meeting them in Australia for that part of their tour.” A soft smile worked its way onto her face.

“You didn’t like him romantically?” Bruce asked lifting his coffee to his lips and breathing in the strong scent, watching as her smile began to lose its sincerity.

“I did.” She hesitated for a moment, “But I wasn’t what he needed. No matter how much he would have protested otherwise. He’s in a much better head space with her around. There are things they could talk about that he never could with me. It was better this way.”

Bruce observed her for a moment longer. “And once again you say something that leaves me in awe of you as a person. You gave up a relationship you were happy in, just to ensure the other person’s happiness. I guess I can add selfless to my list.”

Marinette blushed again “You, sir, are a giant flirt.”

Bruce chucked at her words, “I have to do something to convince you to meet with me again.” He took another sip of his coffee. “how about a commission, your work looks promising from what I’ve seen so far.”

Marinette scoffed, “from what you wore yesterday and today, you don’t appear to be lacking designer clothes Bruce, you don’t need to commission me for my time.” Pausing when she saw the smile spread on his face, she thought back on her wording and sighed.

“We can discuss our next date later, but what if I honestly like your designs? You would turn away a potential client, especially one with as much social presence as me? That, Miss Dupain-Cheng is a very big waste of business and marketing opportunities.” Bruce lent forward on the table slightly. “and my clothes may meet their own unfortunate fates if you refuse, then I would _have_ to replace them.” Marinette cringes at the thought of all the beautiful clothes being destroyed.

“Fine, we can organise a consultation, when would be good for you Mr Wayne?” She said with a raised brow.

“What did I say about calling me Bruce?” He asked with a smirk.

“you are one of my clients now, it would be incredibly impolite to talk to such an influential contact so informally.” She stayed straight faced before breaking into soft giggles, the sound making a grin stretch on Bruce’s own face. She dug her tablet from her bag, pulling up the calendar. “Fiona hasn’t added any appointments yet, so my availabilities are still pretty open. Are you sure you want me to design you something? Fashion houses have banned collaboration with Jagged and Clara for wearing my designs. Your wardrobe options will dwindle severely, not a single fashion house in France would touch you, maybe even some in Italy and other parts of Europe.” She frowns at him, he truly didn’t seem to understand the ramifications of being a public figure wearing her designs.

“Well then, I guess you had better design me a few items and make it worth the trouble. Perhaps my personal designer? I’ve been intending to update my wardrobe anyway.” The smile he sent her caused her breath to hitch and her pulse to spike. Did this man have to be so flirty all the time. She still couldn’t tell if he was being sincere or just playing with her, but if the man was willing to pay for her work, she wouldn’t say no.

“At this stage I have most of my week free until my appointments start getting scheduled in. Besides a lunch with Luka the day before he leaves. I’m flexible.” She said flicking through the digital calendar.

“Then, how about we discuss my designs on Saturday, then I take you out to dinner?” he asked as he watched her tap the screen. He watched her pause momentarily, seeming to debate with herself.

“Saturday then. Just don’t make it habit to monopolise my weekends. I have to craft my designs at some time, usually that’s over the weekend and Mondays.” Her eyes flickered in his direction, meeting their brilliant blue depths. She swallowed unconsciously as she looked at the man’s face, his strong brow, steely blue eyes, strong masculine jaw. She broke her gaze when he chuckled, looking away quickly.

“You can look, I certainly don’t mind” Bruce said grinning, causing her face to heat up further. He waited a moment before flagging down the waiter for another cup of coffee. “but seriously, when do you do anything for yourself? You run your boutique four days and work on commissions on the other three. Surely that workload must be stressful.” Marinette turned back to him, blinking in surprise. “you can’t be serious. Please tell me that you do make time for yourself.”

She turned her attention back to the half-finished drink in front of her, “Well, designing is what I like doing, I’ve been using almost all of my free time on it for as long as I can remember. Mostly because when Hawkmoth was active, I only had small windows of time to work on commissions. But when he was finally arrested, it kind of grew from there, all of a sudden I had all this free time and so many ideas that I hadn’t been able to create. I don’t mind though. I get to do something that I love as a career, even though getting here has been hard, it’s still only the beginning of my journey as a designer. If I slow down now, I’ll fall behind.”

Bruce sighed. “People can’t be all work, no play, you’ll burn out.”

Marinette scoffed, “says ‘Mr all play, no work’, you have a business; but you don’t even seem to try and be involved in it. You just spend your days doing what you want and collect the money from other people’s hard work.”

Bruce paused for a moment to contemplate her assessment. Before noticing Marinette’s cringe.

“I’m sorry, that was out of line.” She apologised moving to get up, “Sometimes I don’t think about how people will take the things I say.”

He shook his head and reached out to stop her from leaving, she hesitated for a moment before returning to her seat. “It’s true, I haven’t had much to do with Wayne Enterprises since I returned to Gotham, aside from attending a few events and an annual board meeting. But you are right.” He paused for a moment, if this woman, who had only just returned to Gotham felt this way, how was the Wayne name viewed by others. He caught her guilty look and tried to send her a reassuring smile, “What would you do if you were in my position? Where would you direct the company?

Marinette was surprised by the question, “I don’t really know what Wayne Enterprises consists of. I know you own and develop a lot of the city, I mean, you technically hold my lease for my boutique. But aside from that, I don’t really know.”

Bruce hummed for a moment, “we have 32 main divisions, and sub-divisions under that. Chances are if you have an idea, we have a place to put it in motion.” He could still see Marinette hesitating. “I can’t judge you, remember, I don’t go to work. But, maybe if you give me some reasons, I would have a good reason to try?”

Marinette scoffed, “a few half thought out idea’s and you’ll be a respectable business owner?” Bruce grinned at her words and sent her a nod, she hesitated for a moment longer before deciding to just speak her mind, “from what I’ve seen, Gotham has an incredibly large homeless population, some of that may be voluntary, some not so much. There are so many unused facilities during the night time, that maybe some of them could be turned into overnight shelters, have entry and exit times so things don’t conflict with the buildings main purpose.”

Bruce was surprised, it seemed like such a simple idea. Using otherwise dead space. It would need some serious planning and leg work to get the message out onto the streets, but It could be possible.

Marinette continued, “you could set up a crime app, something where people can post sightings of big time criminals so that people know to avoid certain areas, and it would allow the police or the local hero to check out the situation.”

He raised his brows, “hero? You are showing your foreign status, Mari. No one in Gotham calls Batman a hero, Vigilante is usually the term thrown around.”

She rolled her eyes, “well that is stupid. He doesn’t seem to have bad intentions, and seems rather capable,” She frowns for a moment before continuing, “thought I find it somewhat distressing that he’s fighting crime in little more than some slightly more industrial style of spandex.” She grimaces. “I’ve seen how hard villains can hit, and Gotham is much more dangerous than Paris ever was during Hawmoth’s years. He doesn’t even look like he has any form of armour underneath.” Her eyes seem to sparkle for a moment as she loudly declares to him “That’s it! I’m redesigning his suit!” Bruce laughed at her enthusiasm “how do you think I get hold of a vigilante? I doubt he has a phone number? And I would need to do a fitting.”

“Try talking to commissioner Gordon and see if he will pass on the message. Maybe if you’re lucky he’ll light the bat signal for you?” Bruce watched as she nodded then continued to talk about his other self, mostly showing frustration at his wardrobe choice and recklessness, but it seemed to be interspersed with some other emotion. Respect maybe, and a little bit of understanding? Who was this woman that she would so passionate when talking about a vigilante?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was waiting for a potential beta to get back to me but decided I couldn't wait any longer to share with you guys. Hope you guys enjoy!

The rest of their coffee date was filled with Bruce’s suave flirting and Marinette’s nervous giggles as they walked together through the greenhouses. Marinette gushing over the vibrant colours and beautiful scents, she took some photos of a few unique types that had been genetically engineered by the company with Bruce’s permission. Claiming that they would be inspiring to have up on one of her mood boards. Bruce had just smiled and told her to take as many pictures as she needed.

Watching her dash about in her creative rush was quite honestly adorable, and while listening to her babble about how she would piece together fabrics and colours went completely over his head, the enthusiasm and pure joy on her face was worth his confusion. They finished up their tour of the greenhouses several hours later Bruce chuckling as he pointed out that their short ‘coffee date’ had ended up being several hours longer than either of them had originally planned and that they had to be leaving or she wouldn’t make her dinner.

She had cursed quietly at the reminder causing him to laugh as he rest a hand on her middle back and guided her back through the maze of greenery and through to the waiting car. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you home to change and drop you off at the hotel in time for your dinner.” He closed the door softly before heading to his side and starting up the car and making their way back to the boutique.

“Thank you Bruce, today was nice. A lot more than I expected when you said coffee, but nice all the same.” Marinette said fiddling nervously with her handbag earning her an easy grin from Bruce in response.

“It was very much my pleasure, Marinette. Spending the better part of my day with a kind, intelligent and gorgeous woman such as yourself. I can think of few other things I’d rather do with my time.” His words earn an embarrassed giggle from her.

She manages to stifle her giggles and rolls her eyes. “you really don’t need to be so over the top with the flattery Bruce. You’re already getting another date out of me.”

He turns to looks at her for a moment, taking in the glow of pink on her cheeks. “True, but you deserve the compliments, and I love giving them to you. Besides, I’ve got to stay charming, because I don’t intend to stop at two dates.” His words earned him a surprised squeak causing him to chuckle.

“I- I’m just not used to it is all, I’ve kind of left relationships off the table after Luka, I had so many other things to focus on, and my business to work on… All of this is just feels a little… Foreign to me at the moment.” She bit her lip after admitting such a personal detail of her life. This guy was a well known playboy in Gotham, seen out keeping the company of models, socialites and other influential women, hearing that she’s a bumbling, romantically awkward woman with next to no experience dating… Well, she wouldn’t be surprised if their next date got cancelled.

Bruce hummed in thought for a moment. “I can ease off slightly if it makes you uncomfortable hearing these things, but I hope you do know that my words are sincere. And I truly do find you to be a brilliant woman. Take what time you need Marinette. So far, you’ve only given me reasons to stick around, so long as you’ll let me of course.”

Marinette blinks at him before her lips curl into a small but fond smile. “I’d like that, though I will give you fair warning, I tend to overthink and work myself into a panic rather easily. It’s been something that I’ve struggled with since college. Just snap me out of it if I go a bit crazy on you.”

Bruce laughed at the confession, steering the car around a corner then looking over at her. “who, you? From what I heard you were brilliantly level headed in a stressful and dangerous situation, what could possibly make you lose yourself?”

She just scoffed, “be thankful that you didn’t know me in school. I had the biggest crush on one of my friends and couldn’t even string a sentence together without jumbling the words up.” It was both embarrassing and refreshing being so honest about these things, so far, besides a little amusement at her stories, Bruce had yet to seem anything but sincere and nonjudgmental with anything she’d mentioned.

Bruce’s eyes slid over to her, the corners creased in amusement, “an adorable story Marinette, whoever this was, they must have been incredibly lucky to have your attention.”

She laughed awkwardly. “maybe, but I was always ‘just a friend’ to them, but that’s ok. I eventually got over my crush and moved on after I helped him get together with Kagami.”

Bruce looked at her in disbelief for a moment as they waited for the traffic lights to change. “you…” he shook his head in disbelief “you really do put everyone else above yourself. It doesn’t hurt to be a little selfish sometimes Marinette, to do something for yourself or fight for what you-“

“It’s green” she said, cutting Bruce off, drawing his attention back to the road. She leaned back in the leather seat as she responded to his words, “Look, to me, the people around me are the most important. I’m a big girl Bruce, and I have other things that I can concentrate on besides romance, so I don’t mind as long as my friends are happy.”

They sat in silence for a moment. “I don’t know what they did to earn such loyalty and love from you Marinette, but I hope they know exactly how fortunate they are to have you in their lives.” His words had her gracing him with a gentle smile and a hum.

“They have done the same for me, even if they never realised it. I would, and have, trusted many of them with my life during Hawkmoth’s time. Even now they are still some of the few that I know would support me if I needed them.” She smiled at Bruce. “maybe in time I can trust you like that too, Mr billionaire playboy.” She says with a teasing grin, earning a laugh from Bruce.

“I look forward to it, but I would happily drop the playboy reputation for you.” He said grinning at her, watching as her face lit up once more with that beautiful blush of hers, He really didn’t think it was possible to grow tired of the sight but he noticed her hands wringing her purse and he decided to move on, “of course we can always discuss such a thing after a few more dates if you would be more comfortable with it then?” He sends Marinette his attempt at a comforting smile as she nods at his suggestion. “we’re almost here.”

Marinette looked out the window, sure enough they were maybe two blocks away from her boutique, just a right and left turn away. She turns to smile at Bruce seeing him trying to sneak looks at her from the corner of his eyes as he drives. “Thank you very much for today Bruce.”

“don’t thank me yet. It’s not-“ they turn into her street and see the multitude of news vans, cameras, press and paparazzi camped out at her shopfront. “-over yet…”He slows his car to a stop a short way away but they had been noticed and several paparazzi lunged to their feet and rushed to try and reach the car. “huh. I don’t suppose you want to play more than twenty questions with these guys?” He looks over to Marinette who was looking a little pale at the sight of the people trying to reach the car, she mutely shakes her head. Bruce makes an amused noise before throwing the gear into reverse and moving his hand to the back of her chair, “hold on tight Mari, you’re about to see what this baby can really do.” He twisted his body to look out the back window and hit the gas sending them shooting back in reverse. Marinette squealing as he sends them back out into traffic before spinning and changing gears quickly and talking off with the flow of traffic in what seems like seconds.

She is staring wide eyed through the windshield. “you are crazy! What were you thinking, you could have gotten yourself killed pulling that stunt!” He frowns again.

“Marinette, I’ve taken stunt driving courses before, as well as evasive driving and race car driving as a hobby, it was perfectly safe… but I’m a little concerned that your first thought was for me getting hurt not you.” He frowns at her as she turns to stare at him seemingly lost for words.

“I...” She looked away, what could she say, that the adrenaline kick reminded her of her days leaping over rooftops with nothing but a yoyo string to keep her from the pavement below? That even if it had snapped her suit would have protected her. She shook her head. He had a point though. This wasn’t Paris and she was just as vulnerable as he was and she needed to remember that. “I’m sorry Bruce. It’s just… In Paris I was expected to do everything for everyone else. I had to be the role model for the class, to be the good friend that would drop everything if someone needed me, the person everyone depended on if there was trouble, I was encouraged to oversee the safety of the people around me.. It’s… Just taking some time to change how I think after being like that for so long.”

He placed his hand on hers and sent her a smile. He understood, all too well what she was talking about, even if she was only a civilian. She seemed like a natural leader, it makes sense that she would draw others to her in such a way that they would treat her as such pushing their beliefs onto her. He experiences similar things as his vigilante self. As Batman he was a symbol for the city, their hopes and expectations weighed down on him every night when he went out. Their wants and needs play a large role in who the dark knight was. A saviour, protector, someone who avenges and seeks justice for those who can’t get their own. He was shaped by the people as much as Marinette was by hers back in Paris. “It’s ok. I get it. Just. Promise me you’ll work on it, start thinking of yourself before others, at least a little, have the occasional day of, go do something for you. Don’t live your life solely to meet the expectations of others.”

Damn, he felt like a hypocrite giving this advice. Between playing up societies expectations of the spoiled, rich playboy and those they held for batman… when was the last time he did anything for himself? He frowned for a moment before it eased, and he looked over at Marinette. Oh. He smiled slightly at the realisation, in the span of two days this brilliant selfless woman had given him a chance to be himself, without any of his masks. Just two days and he already was loathing the idea of stifling himself under the layers again. He didn’t want to be the billionaire playboy that does nothing but travel, and date models and live a vain pretentious lifestyle. He wanted to do more, for Gotham, yes, there were so many things his money and company could do for this city if he got directly involved in overseeing the projects. But for himself as well, and what he wanted was to get to better know the gorgeous and kind woman in his car, maybe even love her, though the more he talked with her, the more than his current fascination and interest were transforming into emotional attachments. 

“I guess we had better get you something dinner appropriate since our original plan to drop you home to get changed just got stampeded by the paparazzi, so which boutique? My shout for the inconvenience.” Bruce said pulling into a main shopping strip, Marinette laughed but protested.

“there really is no need, I can just wear what have on.” She protests rolling her eyes at his expectant stare.

“sorry, you’ll learn that I am incredibly stubborn so you will be choosing a store or I will be reserving all of them.” He said teasingly.

She scoffed at his admission. “I believe you’ll find that most of the designers on this strip have me back listed Bruce.” He laughed at the words.

“Oh sweetheart, you might be blacklisted, but I’m Bruce Wayne, they wouldn’t dream of black listing me, it would backfire big time.” He pulled out the car and fetched out his phone to call one of the stores. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, extra chapter! Also i'm loving all of your comments they have been inspiring and (and killing me with laughter sometimes too) you guys definitely make my day/week.

Bruce swung his car into a park just outside the store’s front door, the shop assistant stepping into the street to greet him. Marinette was already opening her own door and stepping out of the vehicle hesitating briefly before walking around to meet him. “I would have gotten your door Mari,” He says with a fond curl of his lips.

“You’ve been a gentleman all day Bruce, but I am perfectly capable of opening doors for myself on occasion.” She said teasingly before turning to the salesperson who was looking between them with an expression of panic. Marinette sighed at the sight. “Let’s try another store Bruce, there won’t be anything in there for me.” Marinette gave the shop assistant a small calming smile, “sorry, I’m sure you’ve got beautiful items, but we should go elsewhere.” The look of pure relief that crossed the workers eyes left Marinette feeling both pleased that she had helped this woman avoid the wrath of her superiors and annoyed at the fact that she had to do it in the first place. She had done nothing wrong to be blacklisted, and yet she was still suffering from the words of a terrorist. She turned and made her way back to the car. Bruce frowned at her, gave a dismissive smile to the shopkeeper, fished out his phone and called another store.

Marinette stared at her purse, hands wringing the strap as frustrated tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. She wiped them away hastily when the drivers side door reopened and Bruce got back in still making calls on his phone, frowning at whatever response he got, hanging up and trying somewhere else.

Marinette looked out the window while he did this. Sighing at his frustration. “leave it be Bruce. No designer label will let me wear their clothes. Asking them to do so for you is just putting the retail workers in a hard place.” He hung up the phone and turned to her with a frown.

“Why?” He asked firmly. She shrugged for a moment pulling out her phone to check the time. She had a little over an hour and a half to get to the hotel.

“I just upset the wrong person.” Marinette stated plainly, it was common knowledge for anyone with connections into the fashion industry. Though the tabloids certainly pointed to him being more interested in the models out of their outfits so she really wasn’t surprised he hadn’t heard whispers.

“I doubt that you could do that without good reason Marinette.” Bruce grasped her hand, pulling it away from where she had been torturing her bag strap. “talk to me.”

Marinette shook her head. “I’m a big girl Bruce, what’s done is done, and I’ve moved on from it. I’d rather not dig up bad memories.” His hands were far larger than hers and she could feel the calluses on them as he gently held hers. The reminded her of those that kagami had from her sword training. Then again, maybe fencing was a rich people thing over here too.

“Mari, you moved from Paris for a new start, but it hasn’t fixed things. Yes, people in gotham don’t usually care about reputation or if you have a criminal record. And life may not be as hard for you here as it was in Paris, but the problem still hasn’t been solved. It STILL affects you and I want to help, however I can. If that’s just listening to you or suing and blacklisting every fashion house I can, I would do it. For you.” Bruce admitted. It was a scary thought, that he would do so much for a woman he was still only getting to know, yet he knew he would, in a heartbeat if it would get the forlorn off her face.

She hesitates as she processes his words eventually sighing, “there’s no need to sue or blacklist anyone Bruce, It’s a waste of time and resources and it will only harm the people working underneath those that caused the problem.” She withdrew her hand from Bruce’s grasp end went back to twisting her purse strap trying to think about what to say, she takes a deep breath before giving him a warning, “it’s a rather long story…”

He gives her a supportive nod, “we can save it for another day if you don’t think we’ll have time?”

She shook her head and fished out her phone, “we can talk,” she begins tapping rapidly on her phone before passing it over to Bruce to see. “But is there any chance you can take me here while we do?”

He gazed at the address for a moment to memorise the location shown on the map. It was in a semi-decent part of town, a little bit of a low-income area, but it certainly wasn’t a slum or a major crime hotspot. He nodded and started the engine merging back into the street traffic and heading in the direction of their mystery destination. Bruce’s gaze occasionally flickering to Marinette’s concentrated face, smiling at the way her nose scrunched up slightly.

“When I was back in Paris I helped the miraculous team on occasion since I got tangled up in several akuma attacks, even had Chat Noir visit me on my balcony for late night coffee and croissants, well, coffee for him at least. Everything was fine for a while until Hawkmoths assistant Mayura caught sight of us one time. After that he seemed to have a vested interest in getting to me.” Marinette stopped for a moment looking away out the window as Bruce rounded a corner. “Hawkmoth held Paris’s emotions at ransom. Feel anything negative and he could sink his claws into you, make you bend to his will, get inside your head and look around. Chances are he thought I knew the heroes identities and wanted to get them from me.”

Bruce’s brows rose as he looks over at her for a moment. “And did you? Know who they were?”

Marinette smiled softly, leaning her head back against the headrest. “It wouldn’t have changed anything regardless. Try as he might Hawkmoth never managed to akumatize me.” She took a deep breath. “Don’t get me wrong, there were some close calls. But I always stayed strong, whether that was because of my friends and families support, or just my own stubbornness, it really doesn’t matter anymore.” Bruce was frowning, he didn’t like the idea of someone trying to manipulate Marinette in such a way.

“There was a girl in my class with a nasty habit of lying with every word that left her mouth, but she had support, she got given a modelling contract with Gabriel Agreste.” Marinette scowled at the name Gabriel, even after a few years it still tasted bitter on her tongue. “She had a particular dislike for me, all because I called her out on her bluffs. But she was a brilliant liar. The information she spouted didn’t even need to be believable for people to take it as gospel. But through working with the Gabriel brand she got into the ears and minds of models, photographers, designers and pretty much everyone who was anyone in the industry, all with the intention to ruin me.”

Bruce reached over to take her hand and squeeze it lightly in a supportive reminder that he was here with her, “A little over the top for a call out. Did you ever find out the real reason why she did it?”

Marinette sighed, “Yeah. She was working with Hawkmoth. He’d recruited her for her hate of ladybug and dislike for me. Originally, she was merely meant to keep me away from Adrien, but I’ll get back to that part soon. This girl spent a lot of time and energy over the years trying to make me vulnerable to attack, but that IS behind me. Destroying my dreams and career prospects was their big final blow that was meant to properly break me and give Hawkmoth control over me.”

She bit her lip and blinked a few times as her eyes started misting up, “with the rumours this girl had spread, and then the great Gabriel Agreste blacklisting me and publicly denouncing me for plagiarism, and theft of his designs,” she growled in annoyance “ even if it was the other way around, but who would believe a teenager. After all why would the king of the fashion industry steal from a child.” She took a deep breath again in an attempt to calm down and speak rationally. “I got blacklisted, no fashion house would touch me, or let me wear their clothing. The only people in the fashion industry who stood by me were Adrien, who couldn’t actually help since his father started everything, and Audrey Bourgeois who almost got herself blacklisted for defending me, and she was the most well know, and if I’m being honest, feared, fashion editor in the world at the time. She’s stepped back a bit after all of the drama and has been focusing on her personal relationships and self-improvement.” Marinette laughed lightly, “Chloe was thrilled that her mother was trying to a better person and was making time for her”

Bruce smiled when he heard her laugh, it was almost like her emotions bounced through him. Her happiness bought a smile to his face and her sadness wanted to make him but on his batsuit and deal with the cause of her problems before returning to hold her close until she smiles once more. Her smile fell once more into a scowl causing Bruce’s momentary high to flee.

“Jagged, Penny and Clara all tried to fight it too. But they have even less standing among the sharks of the fashion industry than Audrey and Adrien, standing up for me ended badly for them. I make a lot of their tour, video costumes and wardrobe because a large portion of designers won’t touch them.” She growled out in annoyance.

Bruce frowned as he turned into their final street, “this is why you are concerned by my request to have you design for me. Mari, if they wish to black list me they are welcome to try. You might be kind enough to let this go but I will not if this continues. I have contacts and a few statements to the press would have their stocks plummeting. Or I could just buy them all out for you, you could have any label you want.” He smiles over to her. “though you little boutique is quite sweet as it is, and with your workaholic nature I’d never get a chance to talk to you if you took on anything bigger.”

Marinette sent him a fond smile, “thank you for the offer Bruce, but there really is no need to go so overboard, after everything that has happened my respect for a lot of the designers I used to look up to has long flickered out and died, especially when Hawkmoth’s identity was exposed. Turns out that the Supervillain terrorising Paris was my biggest inspiration, Gabriel Agreste. And the person who had ruined my prospects was sent to jail, no one thought twice about the things he had said about me, the damage they did to my future or the other people they have affected. Industry wide, not a single apology to me or the others, no one even revoked their blacklistings. No one wanted to admit they had made a wrong judgement, so they just carried on like their mistakes hadn’t done any damage.” She was shaking in her seat in a mix of frustration and distress. Her throat tight and painful as a slight sob forced its way out.

Bruce had pulled into a space while she was talking, turned off the car and lent over to wrap and arm around her while using the other to wipe away her tears. “I’m sorry, Mari-“ she sniffles for a moment giving him a slight smile before moving to look away and wipe her face more thoroughly.

“oh,” she sniffles again looking back to Bruce, “we’re here, come on.” She goes to get out, but Bruce catches her hand.

“Mari, are you sure you’re ok?” He asks in concern. She stayed quiet but looked him in the eye will a new resolve. It was all he needed, to see that spark in her eyes, the same one he sees in the mirror some mornings, and he knows that she wasn’t ok, but she was strong and stubborn and she would hold her head high and take on whatever else the world had to throw at her. That spark made him smile at her and cradle her cheek in his hand. “I’m here. Whenever you need me Mari. I’ll be there if I can.”

She gave him a soft but sincere smile. “Thank you, Bruce.”

He let go of her hand and opened his door, “now I think we were finding something for you to wear.” She laughs but reaches for her own door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild update hath appeared!

“Marinette… Are you sure you gave me the right address? This is a fabric store and all of your equipment is currently being held hostage by reporters.” Bruce said looking at the endless roles of fabric in front of them.

She laughed. “well it was this or we were hitting a second hand store, and I don’t think your handsome designer wrapped self is quite ready to see the complete chaos that is me in a thrift shop.” She greeted the girl on the front counter as they entered. She’d been buying a lot of her materials from here since she moved, they had the nicest range and decent prices, they even gave her a nice discount if she draped their mannequins in inspiration pieces every month or so. She could see the owner watching them from down one of the aisles with an amused look on her face as she pulled Bruce down through the aisles. She was looking for a fabric that she would be able to work with quickly, perhaps save time if she finds a fabric that doesn’t require hemming. She caught something out of the corner or her eye and made her way to the back corner of the store. She hums in though for a moment before hauling up the massive roll onto her shoulder and continuing to walk down the aisles getting back to her search.

Bruce stared in awe at her, that role had a good foot and a half on her and hardly looked light, but she picked it up like it had no mass. The thought and sight of such a small woman having such strength sent a stupid smile to his face that he couldn’t crush down. He shook his head and moved to catch up to her side. “May I hold something Marinette?” he held out his arms expecting her to hand the roll over. Instead she blinked at him a few times looked around, grabbed a few packets of safety pins a spool of stiff wide lace and some scissors and dropped them into his waiting hands before turning back to the racks and pulling out a second roll of beautiful embroidered fabric. He gaped at her as it joined the first and she made her way over to talk to the girl on the front desk.

“Close your mouth dear, you won’t win her over standing there like a fool.” An older lady said as she pushed a cart of fabric past him, stopping a short way past him and returning them to their places in the shelves.

He snaps his jaw closed with a snap and he asked the older woman “Is- Does she do that a lot then?”

The old woman smiled, “I think her record was six at one point, though our rolls are a lot thicker than most. She says it’s from growing up in a bakery, that carrying baker’s bags of flour and sugar has trained her to lift heavy items with some ease. I keep telling her we have trolleys to make it easier.” The two watch as Marinette ventured behind the counter and disappeared through the door behind the counter. “you’d best go catch up to her with that fabric young man. If you though her carrying the material was interesting, you’ll think what she does with it is magic.” The lady gave him a smile and continued walking down the aisle. He watched her for a moment before turning back to blinking when he saw Marinette leaning against the doorway watching him with a smile.

“I’ve known two turtles that moved faster than you, and one of them was over a hundred” She teased when he got closer holding open the door. “Welcome to my home away from home I guess?” she said gesturing around the room. It was a lot less organised than Marinette’s studio. “They said I could use it to craft for the moment given that my present company also owns their store. Honestly Bruce, is there much in Gotham you don’t have monopoly on?” He looked surprised.

“evidently the Retailers who turned us away.” He said with a raised brow.

She scoffed. “please the only thing that did was put those poor sales assistants in a hard place. This is fine, actually brilliant because I got something that I was going to have to order in and pay something ridiculous for.”

He looked at the embroidered fabric on the table. ‘Is embroidered fabric that hard to get hold of?” he asked confused. She laughed at his words.

“no bruce, this is easy to find. It’s the black material that’s hard to get. Usually you need to special order it. Apparently someone asked for them to get it in then changed their minds, rather rude since its so hard to get.” She ran a finger over the roll of fabric before turning her gaze back to bruce and smiles, “this shouldn’t take too long Bruce, Promise.” That being said, she took the scissors from him and wasted no time taking them to the fabric and cutting.

Bruce watched on confused. “don’t you need a pattern or something?” he asked sitting down on the other side of the table she was working on.

“For others? Most definitely. For me? No, I’ve been making my own clothing since I was young, its mostly instinct now, besides this will be a tied dress they are pretty forgiving to do in a rush.” She continued her cutting for a moment or two longer before taking the safety pins he was still holding, her hand brushing his for a moment and they both went still, Marinettes eyes flickering up to his. “sorry.” She whispered for a second before focusing back on the dress. Doing a no sew dress was incredibly strange to her but this was what she has to work with and she would make it work. She adds some of the larger pins into the lower back of the dress going from larger to smaller.

Bruce watches in interest as she puts the unfinished dress on and adds a pin to each side and returns it to the table, doing a similar thing to what she did to the back before stopping and casting her eye over the item and nodding.

“Could you turn around so I can change please?” Marinette asked blushing and looking away. Bruce quickly stood.

“I can wait outside if you would like?” He offered turning around, gulping when he heard the sound of fabric rustling.

“No need, I’m almost done.” She said quickly swapping her blouse for the dress. Re-adjusting the pins on each side so that they pierced the overlapping fabrics together. “You can turn around now.” She said as she stepped out of her pencil skirt.

He looked at her silently until she started to Fidget. “does it look that bad?” she cringes, maybe a thrift store would have been a better move.

He shook his head mutely. “you made that… with a piece of material and some safety pins…” it was pretty, flattered her figure and as so original he couldn’t think of anyone else that would do it. The bottom was cut in some magical way that still allowed it to flare out, but the positioning of the silver safety pins synched the wait in and the neckline came down in a V, he noticed her shuffle slightly as his attention wandered but was pleased to notice that she hadn’t tried to cover herself up. Still, rather than push his luck or make her uncomfortable he returned his eyes to hers and smiled. It was hardly the most exposing garment he’d seen before, but it was already clear that it wasn’t something Marinette would usually choose for herself. “You look divine Marinette.”

Marinette squeaked in embarrassment her face turning red again before she picked up the lace and cut a piece to pin to the inside of the plunge. It gave her some feeling of coverage, but she could still see Bruce out of the corner or her eye trying so hard to keep his eyes on her face. She smiled a little. It felt nice to have someone’s interest. The last person had been Luka, years ago. After that she had spent so long just trying to stay above all of the trouble, putting all of her time and energy into make something of herself and her business when everything kept crashing down around her… she really hadn’t even had time to think about romance or dating. And boy was Bruce bringing all of those suppressed feelings to the surface. She missed it. Being needed and wanted. Keeping good company that would listen to her babble with a fond smile on their face when most would roll their eyes and tell her she was getting over excited. To hold her hand and be there and tell her that it everything was ok, and that they were there for her. It had been so long… was it wrong for her to want that? Was she being selfish? She looked back at him for a moment. Maybe… but for some reason she didn’t think he would mind if she was.

Her phone buzzed out an alarm. “shoot. We have to go.” She picked up her scraps and threw them into the offcuts bin they had out here and grabbed her back, new scissors and the bolt of fabric turning back to Bruce. “wait. Maybe I should leave this here and collect it tomorrow or I’ll have to take it into the hotel with me.” She props the bolt back up against a wall and looks back to him again. “lets go.”

Bruce shakes his head at her with a gin and picks up the roll of fabric, his brows rising at how heavy it was. And the old lady said she could carry how many of them at once? “I’ll have it dropped off tonight Marinette. Don’t worry about it.” He raised his hand when it seemed like she was about to protest. He just smiled at her and said. “isn’t there somewhere I’m meant to drop you off soon?”

Marinette stiffened up and headed directly to the door, waving goodbye to the owner and shop girl and high tailing it out of the store.

“Now you be good to that girl, you hear me young man. You might be a Wayne but she is far too kind to be splashed across the tabloids as just another notch in your bedpost. Got it boy?” the old woman warned while fiddling with a pair of sharp tailor’s scissors.

Bruce gulped. He’s been batman for almost a year now and even in that amount of time he hadn’t gotten as many threats as he had so far today and he had yet to drop her off to Jagged Stone, who from what rumours he’s heard was insanely protective of the girl.

He nods in understanding to the lady who smiles in response, giving him a ‘good boy’ comment before sending him off back to Marinette.

“are all of your friends scary and overprotective?” he asked curiously when he reached her. Taking a moment to figure out how he would be transporting the bulk of material.

She looked confused “what?”. The honest puzzlement on her face was endearing, she hadn’t realised the effect she had on people around her, that much was becoming glaringly obvious.

“nothing.” He said and got in the car after she did. “Now, I guess I’d better get you to the Rockstar before someone calls GCPD for kidnapping you.” he said with a laugh waiting for Marinette to fasten her seat belt before pulling out into the traffic.

“well we really wouldn’t want that.” Mari laughed back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I enjoy writing lovesick Bruce so much? Who knows.  
Am i going to stop??? Unlikely.

Marinette can’t help but tap her foot against the floor of the car as she watches the minutes pass by on the dashboard. She’s going to be late… oh god, Jagged will freak and make a scene if she’s late.

“Marinette?” Bruce asked, “Are you okay?” He’d been watching her rile herself up for a few minutes now and while she looked adorable as always with a frown, he still preferred her smile.

She stopped tapping her feet and looked at him guiltily, “Sorry Bruce. It’s just, we’re running a little late. Would you mind if I call ahead so Jagged doesn’t cause a scene or declare me missing with the GCPD?”

Bruce laughed but nodded, “we wouldn’t want that, now would we? I don’t really want to face kidnapping charges if we can avoid it, though it would be a funny story to tell. Over a dinner some time.”

Mari scoffed “please, you and your money in a city like Gotham. You wouldn’t even get a mention in the paper or a slap on the wrist.” She pauses, “wow this city is depressing when you think of that.”

Bruce nodded, she had no idea how right she was, he’d chased down far too many criminals with no record that got away with their crimes because the corrupt cops of Gotham were willing to turn a blind eye as long as they got hush money. “Make your call Marinette, I wouldn’t want people worrying about you.”

Marinette smiles and nods before fishing her phone out of her bag and scrolling through the contacts list, and hovering over the Rock Agent and Rock Star contacts. She has this issue every time she has to call them. Jagged forgets to pick up his phone but he always pouts if she calls Penny first, so she came up with a system text penny, wait two minutes and call Jagged. So far it hadn’t failed her.

Bruce looked at her from the corner of his eye, “didn’t you need to make a call?” he asked confused at why she was texting instead.

“Yeah, there’s a procedure that we have to minimise issues though.” She said absently before realising she could have just called Luka instead, that would have made more sense and Jagged really couldn’t complain about his son receiving a call from his friend. Oh well, she’d already started the process.

“you need a procedure?” Bruce asked amused.

She shrugged, “My Rockstar likes to be dramatic, it’s just easier to give Penny a heads up to make sure Jagged has his phone on him.” Bruce just nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on the road as he turned another corner. Marinette watched the clock for a little while longer before pressing the call button on Jagged’s name. She waits as the phone dials and rings a few times.

“MARI, My little rockin’ designer, Where are you? have you been out partying too hard with that young man from the news?” Jagged’s voice was loud to the point that she had to pull the phone away from her ear. She flushed at the grin on Bruce’s face.

“Jag, I’m on my way, promise, Bruce is dropping me off. We’ll probably arrive in a short while if he continues driving like Gotham’s streets are a racetrack.” She turns to Bruce, “seriously, please slow down, I’d rather arrive late than not at all.” She relaxes slightly when he takes his foot off the accelerator and smiles, “Thank you.”

“Tell the kid that he’d better be careful, or I’ll key his car-“

“JAGGED!” Penny’s voice cried over the phone “That’s enough out of you, give me the phone if you can’t be civil, you’ll cause another PR nightmare.”

Marinette could hear Jagged scoff, “fine, But Mar, bring your boy to dinner, Uncle Jagged has to check him out and make sure he’s good enough for you!”

Marinette had stopped breathing at the embarrassing words jagged yelled, mostly likely trying to make sure he was heard while fighting Penny for phone control.

“I swear to- Jagged, give me the phone.” There was a little noise on the other end before Marinette moved the phone back to her ear, trusting that penny would permanently ruin her hearing like Jagged seems to be determined to. “Thank you for letting us know you are running behind Marinette. We do worry about you living here in Gotham, the crime rate here is unbelievable. Anyway, Since Jagged already invited your… ah… date? to dinner, he is more than welcome to join. It will be simple enough to have an extra setting added to our table. That is if you would both like that?”

Marinette bit her lip and looked over to Bruce and covered the speaker to the phone. “So Jagged’s dinner invite was sincere… if really badly offered, but would you like to join us tonight?” She asked. Honestly after the rockstar’s mention of keying his car and being his usual over the top self, she wouldn’t be surprised if he said-

“Yes” Marinette nodded went still for a moment… Yes? This man beside her was willing to deal with her crazy honorary uncle for dinner?

“are you sure? You don’t have to feel obligated to join us.” Marinette said looking at his face trying to find anything that said his acceptance was insincere.

Bruce smiled at her. “I would be delighted to join you and these people who obviously mean a lot to you. Unless you wouldn’t like me to come?”

Marinette blinked but nodded, feeling a little spacey for a moment at the shock before remembering she had Penny still on the phone. “Yes Pen.” She looked over at Bruce to give him a final moment to opt out but she received a nod from the man instead. “Bruce would like to join us if you can organise it.”

Penny gave a short response about calling down to change the booking and telling Marinette that they couldn’t wait to meet Bruce in person. The whole thing left Marinette sighing after Penny hung up.

“Everything okay Mari?” Bruce asked, taking her hand.

She nodded, then frowned, then shook her head. “does this seem to be happening fast? We’ve had one date. wonderful as it and you were. And already people are treating us as if we’ve been dating for weeks and are in a serious and developed relationship. Everyone knows about us, the paparazzi are staking out my home and now my self-appointed uncle and his wife are inviting you over for dinner like it’s time to meet the family… Do you find none of this strange?”

Bruce rested his head back into the headrest as he considered her concerns. “I like you Marinette, and ideally I want to have many, many more dates with you if you’ll let me. But I also understand that this is moving very fast for you. and if you need some time after tonight to think about things that’s fine, I wont pressure or rush you. And with most of your family mostly out of the country it will be a while before I get to meet them even if we do start dating long term. Unless of course you wanted to make use of my private jet to visit them at some point, which I would gladly let you-”

“-There is definitely no need to go that far Bruce. I’m just worried that everyone else is getting too invested in our relationship before it’s even a relationship.” She admitted, “I do like you Bruce, really. And I think I might want to see you again too. But maybe a few days for both of us to assess the situation and our feelings could help us decide where we want to take this.”

Bruce smiled at her. “If that’s what you want Marinette, then I am happy to do that.” Even saying that he was dreading the thought that he couldn’t push away. That maybe all the attention and publicity and the media storm that would no doubt follow her would chase her off, that this brilliant, kind, creative woman beside him would decide that he wasn’t worth the trouble. He frowns, that was a concern he hadn’t had yet with his flings, all of them we used to or thrived off the publicity, but Marinette seemed so different to those women. Down to earth, hard working and motivated by more than money or reputation.

Bruce’s attention was caught by Marinette as she placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed over to their destination. He followed her gaze and spotted the hotel, pulling into the drive and putting the car in park while the valet opened Marinette’s door then his.

Bruce tossed him the keys, “no joyriding.” He said with a smirk before reaching Marinette and offering his arm for her to take as the valet took off to park the car.

“Are you ready Marinette?” he asked as she looped her arm through his and gave him a slight nod. He smiled at her as she used her free hand to nervously fidget with the strap of her bag. He adjusted his hold on her arm and gently raised her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles. How he wishes he could memorise every single detail of her reaction. The flush covering her cheeks making her freckles darken slightly, the slightly glassy and dazed look in her eyes and the little sigh that left her lips that he would only hear because he was focusing on her so intently. This woman had no idea exactly what she did to him. And he honestly wasn’t sure if it would be better or worse if she did…


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uni got out a little while ago, but I've been going through some things so it's taken a while, but here is an update!

Marinette grimaces as every eye in the foyer turns to them as they step through, the attention leaves her wanting to simultaneously tear her hand from Bruce’s arm and run, or hold it tighter and stand closer in a way that hopefully makes her less noticeable closer to his tall and broad frame.

She can tell that he can feel her nerves because he sends her a calming smile and quickly guides her through the hotel and to the elevator to the dining room without waiting for a guide. Though ultimately all that did was bring another room full of eyes on them. She took a deep breath as Bruce pet her hand on his arm for a second before letting go and edging over to the restaurant host.

She saw Bruce give the man a charming smile, though he needn’t have bothered, the man had seemed ecstatic at his presence alone and spoke enthusiastically to the billionaire. Bruce’s eyes kept flicking back to her and he would send her small smiles when their eyes met before he would focus back on the host eventually shaking his head and saying something to the man who looked a little stunned for a moment before nodding stiffly and walking speedily through the room to speak to some of the others who then rushed off in different directions. The host came back with a bright smile.

“This way if you please Mr Wayne. We have organised a private dining room away from the eyes of the public for your dinner party.” The man said gesturing for them to follow him. Bruce took Marinette by the arm one more as the host continued to speak “We do hope that you find these arrangements meet your standards Mr Wayne.”

“I’m sure it will be fine Frederic, it’s my fault for requesting it last minute.” Bruce said as they stepped into the private room. Marinette looked around in awe, this dining room was fancier than any other place she’s ever eaten. Even Grand Paris Hotel didn’t have rooms quite this nice. The restaurant for this hotel was several floors up, and this particular private dining room had floor to ceiling glass windows overlooking the city scape of Gotham.

Marinette wandered over to the glass as Bruce continued talking to the host. She hadn’t seen Gotham from this high up before. It was beautiful, and the height was making her recall the years she’d spent running rooftops in Paris. She sighs wistfully at the memory before seeing Bruce move to stand beside her. “Penny for your thoughts?” he asks her.

She shakes her head and laughs, “well that’s rather stingy Mr Multi-billionaire.” He shakes his head and laughs as well. “I was just thinking that for a city that seems so shrouded in darkness, it still manages to have some unexplainable beauty about it. Especially from so high up.”

Bruce smiles, so many people that came to Gotham were never able to see past the darkness and crime to see the potential of the city and the civilians within, to see that even in this corrupt city good people could still be found and that with a little help and protection those good people might even get to stay that way long enough to get out or make a difference here. “I’m glad that you can see past the negativity this city is drenched in. There is potential here, to make Gotham better. It’s something my parents dedicated their lives to.”

Marinette looks up to him. “And you? Do you do everything you can to help the city? To continue your parents work?”

Bruce stayed quiet for a moment “I thought that Bruce Wayne wasn’t needed, that my interference would be unwelcome. But talking to you today, you’ve shown me that there are endless ways to help this city beyond what I currently do, and it’s time that I actually utilised what resources I have to do so.”

Marinette smiled and squeezed his hand. “I’m glad I could help. But I’m sure you would have made that realisation eventually without me pointing it out.”

Bruce shrugged, “Maybe, but you’ve certainly saved me some time.” He rand his thumb over her knuckles and smiles.

The door opens again and a hyperactive Rockstar bounds into the room, sweeping Marinette into a hug. While Penny and Luka walk in more calmly looking over the room.

“Mar! my favourite Niece, It’s been forever since we saw each other last! And now you’ve gone and gotten yourself a boytoy. I’m both hella proud and terrified at the thought.” Jagged exclaimed grinning at Marinette then frowning at Bruce. “Hey, I know you from somewhere right?”

Marinette can see Penny sigh as she moves closer.

“Okay Jag. First, you saw me at the fundraiser, second this is Bruce Wayne, he put on said fundraiser, third, can you let go? I can’t breathe properly.” Marinette wheezed taking a large gulp of oxygen when he finally released her.

“Sorry Mari.” He said moving to stand in front of Bruce looking the man up and down. “Now kid. I hear you’re a heartbreaker, so I’m just going to warn you once. You upset my niece in anyway, make her cry for any reason and they’ll never find your body, got it?” Jagged said somehow looming over Bruce’s impressive height. “And fang might not be a dragon anymore but I’m sure he’d still be happy to eat someone who makes our Mar cry.”

Bruce frowned in confusion at the dragon comment but slowly nodded his head sending a quizzical look to Marinette who rolled her eyes at Jagged and pulled Bruce out of the mans reach. “Bruce, this is Penny and Luka. You’ve already spoken to Jagged.” She says gesturing to the two others that had been watching the earlier interaction with mixed amusement and exasperation.

“Mr Wayne, It’s a pleasure to actually meet you in person.” Penny said offering her hand to shake with a smile before moving to wrangle Jagged into taking a seat once Bruce had shook her hand and smiled. Leaving Marinette standing awkwardly between Luka and Bruce as the two stared at each other. Bruce held his hand out to Luka who continued frowning as he accepted the handshake.

Marinette stood for a while longer before deciding to interfere, “okay guys, food sounds like a great idea, why don’t you guys find a seat and look through the menu.” She gently nudged them towards the table. Unfortunately that left her between Jagged and Bruce. And her ex-boyfriend and currently undefined male companion sitting across from each other, where they were apparently intending to continue their staring contest rather than select their evening meal.

Marinette sighed at the immaturity of it and turned to talk to Jagged and Penny only to find Jagged openly frowning at Bruce also. Though Penny shook her head and elbowed him, diverting his attention easily enough onto the menu. Marinette deciding to do the same, perusing the bound book for something that looked nice and making a pained noise when she saw the prices.

Apparently that had managed to catch Bruce’s attention because a moment later he was leaning over to peer down at what she was looking at. “What’s wrong Mari? Nothing to your liking?” he asked. She just blinked up at him for a moment before pointing at the menu, “Oh, the lamb is great here, I can order it for you if you would like?”

Marinette had almost stopped breathing by this point. “The prices are extortionate. How can a plate cost this much? My family make wedding cakes for less than this and they at least feed hundreds of people.”

“Calm down Mar, It’s just a once in a while thing.” Jagged said “Besides, I’m paying. Think of it as a bonus for all the awesome designs you make for me.”

Marinette huffs, “It’s the least I can do since others wont because of your connections for me. And I really cant accept that.”

Bruce leaned against a hand. “You don’t need to worry Marinette, the meal is on the house.”

She turned to look at him confused. “You aren’t paying for me either.”

He laughed. “I would in a heartbeat, but there is no need. No one will be paying anything tonight.”

“Bruce, We cant just dine and dash. Especially in such a nice place.” Marinette pushed back.

“Did you happen to look at the name on this hotel Mari?” Bruce asked taking her hand and using his other to slide a closed menu in front of her watching as she frowned. Embossed into the leather of the menu was the name of the hotel, Hotel Belle Monico. And at the bottom in the centre was the Wayne Enterprises symbol. Marinette let out a disbelieving huff at the sight of it, followed by a sarcastic ‘of course you own the hotel.’ Though she was thankful that her sarcastic outburst had seemed to amuse him rather than insult him. “you said it yourself earlier Marinette, there is little in Gotham my family don’t have influence over.”

Marinette nodded hesitantly, “I still feel bad about not paying.” She admitted.

“Spending time with you today has been more than enough payment Marinette. So choose whatever you like so we can send our orders to the kitchen.” Bruce said squeezing her hand reassuringly. She nodded and pointed out her choice looking up again around the table, thankful that Jagged and Penny were having their own conversation and Luka had stopped staring… mostly, though now he seemed to be watching both Bruce and herself in quiet contemplation.

They’d just put in their orders when Jagged pointed out the bright light being shone into the sky. Bruce had frowned when he saw it.

“What is that?” Jagged asked looking around the table, his gaze settling on Bruce and Marinette as the resident Gothamites.

“From my understanding it’s a signal to the resident hero of this city to let them know there is trouble they are needed to help resolve. It’s cast from the roof of the Police Department, so The Batman likely has allies there.” Marinette explained with a shrug. “I wonder what the issue is… I hope he’s careful.”

Luka scoffed in his drink “of course you’d be concerned for the hero Marinette. But this isn’t Paris and the hero here isn’t a kid wanting a croissant and a hot chocolate on your balcony. Gotham seems a lot more dangerous than Paris ever was, even when our heroes were needed. Try and stay out of the way. This hero seems to make a bigger mess than ours did and I really don’t want you caught in the crossfire because of your need to help people.”

Marinette scowled at him. “This hero is all alone, ours had backup. And Paris was demolished in some battles. This city is doing pretty well in comparison.”

Bruce needed to leave… but at the same time. Doing so would undoubtedly ruin whatever progress he had managed to make with Marinette today. His gaze flickered between the signal in Gotham’s night sky and Marinette. He closed his eyes for a moment, knowing which he has to choose and hating himself for it. He was preparing to stand when his phone rang, all eyes at the table turning to him as its shrill tone cut through the air. “My apologies.” He said before glimpsing the name on the screen, his breath hitching. “It’s my butler. I really should take this.” Bruce sent Marinette one more smile, raising her hand to kiss it once more before standing from the table, hitting the accept button on the phone and leaving the room with a “Yes Alfred, what seems to be the matter?”

Marinette sat at the table watching the door for a moment before turning to the others.

“Well he seems nice.” Penny states “Do you like him?”

Marinette’s face goes red as all eyes are on her waiting in anticipation for her answer. “I… ah… Yes? I mean it’s only been one day out and we only met in my store the other day so… I guess I like him as much as someone can after only knowing each other for a short time.”

Luka laughed “so you’re smitten then?”

“Luka!” she exclaimed leaning over the table to swat his arm.

“what? You were head over heels for Agreste jr with an umbrella and that’s after a bad first impression. Besides there is no use trying to lie to me Mari, I can hear it.” Luka said shrugging for a moment before going quiet. “just… Promise me you’ll take care of yourself Mari. His song is dark and broken, but it gets brighter when he’s looking at you. You’re already helping him Marinette, just don’t put the wellbeing of others above your own. Okay?” His voice was quiet but serious and marinette could only nod seriously to the advice.

“He’s a good person, I can tell that much already, and I’d like to learn more about him when I can.” Marinette admitted looking back towards the door he’d left through.

“Just so you know, I’ll play a few songs at your wedding but I wanna be a guest too. Ooh. You could invite Clara and we can alternate through the night.” Jagged was practically jumping in his seat.

Marinette’s eyes snap to him almost giving herself whiplash with how fast she twisted in place. “JAGGED! We’ve only had one date, Why are you planning a wedding?!”

Penny was shaking her head in amusement while Luka laughed. “Please Marinette. Give it a week and you will have probably chosen the names of your children and what kinds of pets you’ll get.” Her cheeks flared up brighter again.

Thankfully she was spared the need to respond by the host walking through the door. Though the news left her frowning. “Mr Wayne sends his apologies; he has been called away for something urgent. However he asked me to pass forward some messages. He says that it was lovely meeting the people that Marinette calls family tonight and that he is truly sorry that he has been called away earlier than expected. He also mentioned that tonight’s dining will be complimentary, especially now that he has left earlier than expected.” The host turns to Marinette, “Miss, Mr Wayne has organised for a driver to take you home in his absence and apologised for cutting this evening short on his part, I have also been asked to give you this.” The host handed over an envelope which Marinette accepted with an unsure smile before the Host left the room once more.

“Oh than god” Luka said getting shocked looks from everyone. “What? He seems nice but I wouldn’t have been able to eat with him here, the man sounds like screeching bats on the inside. I was starting to get a headache.” Marinette blinked at him, seriously, screeching bats? That has got to be the strangest thing Luka has ever said.

She looks down to the envelope in her hands and hesitantly opens it.

_Dearest Marinette, _  
  
I am sorry for my abrupt departure, please know that if my presence wasn’t needed then I would have loved nothing more than to stay. Today was honestly the best day that I have had in a long time. You are an incredible woman, talented, kind and capable of inspiring those around you. I will no doubt be thinking about everything we have talked about today and looking into ways to be more proactive in positively developing the welfare of Gotham. As agreed upon earlier, I will give you a few days to consider the possibility of a relationship developing between us before contacting you. However, as I have no intention of changing my mind in this regard you are welcome to contact me before this time is up should you reach a decision early. Otherwise I will call you in three days to hear your answer.

_Hopefully yours, _

_Bruce Wayne. _

Marinette had to read the letter a few times for the words to sink in, her face getting brighter each time until she had to excuse herself to visit the restroom to calm down. This man would be the end of her. How on earth would she manage three days when all she wanted was to call him right now. She pressed damp hands to her cheeks, forehead and the back of her neck. Three days… Three days for either of them to change their mind… she could do that… Three days isn’t too long… Right???


	14. Chapter 14

The remainder of the night went well, Jagged was his usual impulsive self and ended up spontaneously bursting out in song some time during the main course demanding they record so he didn’t lose his inspiration later on and forget everything. Soon after they’d finished, the older two left so Jagged could go work on some chords for it, leaving Marinette and Luka in the room together, sitting in companionable silence, looking out over the city, Luka having moved to sit beside her.

“You do like him though Mari. Your song is the lightest its been in ages. And I’m glad. “ Luka said looking at her from the corner of his eye. “I think you’ll both be good for each other.”

Marinette avoids looking at him and continues looking out the window. “I do. So far, he’s been kind and considerate, he’s listened to me babble and actually seemed interested in what I had to say. He’s even offered to give me some time to consider if a relationship is something I would want with him… and I think it is… but… what if he changes his mind in the next three days? I’m just some black listed designer from Paris. The man has dated models and heiresses and-“

Luka raised a hand to try to cut her off. “Marinette. He’d be a fool to change his mind. And you have far more drive, determination and kindness than most of the people that would live in his social circles. And unlike a lot of people that would try to get close to him, you’re here fretting on if he likes you. Not plotting what to do to get closer to him. You’ve always been honest and sincere… if somewhat shy and clumsy, when it comes to people you like Mar. And if he cant see what an amazing person you are, then he doesn’t deserve to be a part of your life anyway.” Luka squeezed her hand as they looked out across the city, Marinette a little teary eyed at the kind words. “Besides, You literally have nothing to worry about, he’s smitten, I can hear it.”

Marinette sniffled, nodded and rested her head against Luka’s shoulder. “I’m really glad we can still talk like this Luka. You’ve always been amazing at pep talks.”

Luka shrugged, “and you’ve always put everyone else before yourself Marinette, It was the least I could do in return. And now is your time to be selfish. Put yourself first here Mari, promise me. Don’t sacrifice your own happiness for others anymore. Okay?” he asked wrapping a hand around her shoulder, getting a slight nod in response.

The waiter that had quietly opened the door to ask for desert orders silently let it close once more. Now wasn’t the time to interrupt.

\--

They hadn’t ended up ordering desert when the waiter came back, instead both had decided to call it a night, especially after spotting a clock that pronounced it almost midnight, Marinette heading out to where a driver was waiting, Luka walking with her to the car and waving her off before heading back inside. They would be heading to the airport in a few days. Hopefully it would be leaving behind a happy Marinette.

\--

Marinette had sat in silence the whole way back pulling out the note from Bruce and reading through it several times until the driver stated that they had arrived. She quickly put the letter away and left the car. Thankfully it seemed that the reporters were all long gone by now, so getting to her door was easy.

She closed and locked the door behind her and sighed in relief. It looks like Fiona had tidied up from today. That was great, because she really didn’t have the energy. She trudged up the stairs and into her room dropping her bag onto the chair before stripping out of her clothes down to her underwear and collapsing onto the bed in an exhausted puddle of bones.

Marinette stayed like that for a few minutes before groaning in annoyance realising that she’d forgotten to plug her phone in. Turning over to look at the chair she had dropped her bag onto she closed her eyes for a moment. Maybe her phone had enough charge to make it though the night... It was times like these that she missed TIkki’s help. Another sigh later and she was pulling herself out of bed heading to collect her phone to charge. She caught sight of her reflection and cringed, detouring to the bathroom to remove her makeup. It had certainly done its best to hold up through the day but she was on her way to panda eyes.

Entering into the bathroom, she threw on a soft satin robe that was hanging on the door and headed to the basin to remove her makeup. She really should have a sleep in on the weekend, maybe the catch up will get the black holes under her eyes to lighten up. She tied her hair up before making her way back to her room, yawning widely as she makes her way over to charge her phone before noticing a shadow pass over her room.

She spins to look up at the skylight and catches what may have been the ends of a cape fluttering across. Suddenly alert, she makes her way onto the balcony of her room and rushed to climb the ladder to the rooftop.

On the building beside hers was the cities hero… vigilante… ah… that would take time to get used to.

“Monsieur Batman!” Marinette exclaimed, then feeling incredibly awkwards when the man turned to look at her. Her… who was currently standing on her roof in a short haphazardly tied night robe and lingerie. Suddenly all she wanted to do was dash back down the ladder, throw herself under her covers and curl up in embarrassment.

Bruce had only wanted to check that she’d made it home safely. He hadn’t expected her to come chasing after him in a robe… especially since she didn’t seem to be wearing anything else under it. Which certainly explained why she moved to pull the robe tighter around her. 

“You’re the woman from the Gala the other night.” Batman says stepping back onto her roof. Marinette is torn because the her-vigilante is on her roof and talking to him now will definitely save her the trouble of trying to get his attention some other time. “Is there something you need?”

Marinette bit her lip for a moment before deciding to just blurt it out. “I’d like to make you a more resilient suit… You’re out there fighting against people with heavy weapons in that.” She said gesturing to his current outfit. “And I get that organising for a better suit may be hard given the whole secret identity thing… but you really do need one. And I found a material today that would be a perfect base for it, it’s a triaxial woven carbon fibre, It’s the closest material I could find to what the Parisian heroes wore years ago, a wasp weave would have been closer, but that’s a bit pricier than I can afford right now as a contribution to Gotham’s ongoing welfare.” 

Batman scoffed at her words, “you know most people donate to a charity right?”

She shrugged. “Yeah, but the charities aren’t out there fighting people with knives and bullets in spandex. Your suit needs an upgrade and I can help.” The two stared at each other for a while before Marinette was overcome with the urge to yawn. 

Batman chuckled “Perhaps another night. You seem exhausted.”

Marinette shook her head “It’s okay, if you have a few minutes I can take your measurements and give you my business card. No doubt you have some encrypted device we can talk designs over later.”

Bruce frowned, she really did look dead on her feet, but even tired she was still a stubborn workaholic. “ten minutes then you really should sleep.” Marinette rolled her eyes and nodded, waving him over to the ladder and going down first. Waiting at the bottom only to see him just drop down to the balcony. She missed being able to do that sort of thing.

“Come in.” Marinette said reopening the door to her bedroom. “sorry it’s a little messy, it’s been a crazy few days.” She zipped around her room for a moment, picking up the clothes she’d stepped out of earlier, and frowning at the unmade bed with pillows thrown about haphazardly and the messy vanity table.

“Not the worse I’ve seen.” Batman said stepping inside.

Mari stood awkwardly for a second before moving to the wardrobe to grab a casual dress. “I’ll just be downstairs for a minute… to… change into something a bit more respectable and go get my tape measure and things…” she babbles shifting slightly. Usually she’d do fittings in the store, but she didn’t have curtains and anyone that looked in would see THE Batman getting measured in her store… not a smart move. She’d been caught interacting with heroes before, she’d be more careful this time.

Batman nodded to her explanation, though she swears his lips twitched upwards at some point.

She headed to the stairs but turned last second “… ah.. if your cape comes off without the mask can you please remove it… I’ll let you know I’m back and wait for your permission before coming back in if you need to take the mask off at all. I promise I wont peak.” She sees him nod and she repeats the motion before descending the stairs and rushing to the ground floor bathroom to change.

… She just had an entire conversation with a hot masked guy in nothing but a robe… and left said hot masked guy alone in her bedroom… her face went bright red as she removed her robe and slipped the dress over her head. It was just a simple slip dress and not really professional but it beat measuring the man in what she had been wearing.

Once she’s finished, she wets her hands and brings them to her cheeks and takes a few deep breaths, closing her eyes before shaking her head, putting the robe over her slip dress, this time leaving it open and leaving the bathroom to collect a notepad, pencil and tape measure. It was only then that she realised that the Triaxial carbon fibre she mentioned earlier… was still in Bruce Wayne’s car… Would it be weird if she called him about it?


	15. Chapter 15

Marinette had collected what she needed into a little belt she used to keep everything together while she was working and took to the stairs once more, stopping at the top to knock and wait for a response. She certainly hadn’t expected the man to open the door for her after the second knock and certainly hadn’t expected his quick reflexes when she stepped back in shock forgetting she was on a staircase. Her heart beat fast in her chest as the sensation of falling back overcame her only for a strong grip to take her arm while another wound around her pulling her against the strong body and into the safety of her room… well, safe as long as her heart doesn’t give out.

She’s frozen there in the vigilante’s arms for a moment before stuttering out a weak and breathy “Thank you.” only then did the man relax his arms from around her and step back. And maybe Marinette was imagining it, but she could have sworn looked conflicted doing it. Shaking the thought off she took a deep breath and moved to pull the paper and pencil from her belt and setting it on her dressing table to scribble out the general measurements she would likely need from him before putting them back in the belt and turning back to the man who had been watching her in silence as she did so. “okay… Have you had measurements taken before?” she asked trying to be professional.

Bruce was conflicted, because he had… several times…more than several times. But she seemed so cute and flustered tonight and saying no would probably give him more time with her… So he shook his head. Watching as she nodded in understanding.

“It can be a little strange at first. But don’t worry, I’ll tell you exactly how to stand and what im doing. Hopefully that will help.” She said before stretching up to try and get the tape measure over his head and failing, “huh.. You’re tall… The ears probably don’t help.” She moved to grab her vanity chair and moved it closer to him.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, given your almost tumble earlier.” Bruce asks, frowning under the cowl as she steps up on the chair. Reaching out to steady her by taking her arm then hovering his hands near her waist, lucky too since she stumbled, her hands landing on his shoulder and his finally coming to rest on her waist. “see”

Marinette chuckles “We’ll this is the second time you’ve stopped me from falling tonight, I trust you can keep that record going while I take a few measurements.” She said letting go to take out the measuring tape and loop it gently around his neck and take a measurement. Bruce was far too nervous to let her go so kept hold, thankfully she hadn’t protested so far “I’ll need to know the current thickness of this so I can take it into consideration in the final measurements.” She says tapping the piece of his cowl that covered his throat. “do you mind?” she asked pressing her fingers at the base of the mask.

Bruce was nervous what was she asking permission to do? Then again… would it matter? He felt her fingers slip under the neck guard of his mask and his breath caught. Honestly one day with the woman and he was almost tempted to let her take it off… but before he could process how crazy that thought was and stop her, her fingers retreated and he was left confused as she left the tape around his neck and reached to scribble on her pad before resecuring it.

“Shoulders now!” she said smiling. “I need you to turn around please.”

Bruce frowned. “no” she blinked at him “I’m not leaving your unsteady self up there with my back turned. “he held her waist a little tighter and picked her off the chair and set her down before kneeling. “This should work for most of the upper measurements right?” He asked looking up at her, he was tempted to smile, his lips may have even quirked upwards slightly, at the sight of her bright blush. He had to wonder if she blushed like this with him as Bruce Wayne. That would be nice. Hopefully she’d eventually feel comfortable enough to face him like this again, without makeup because he didn’t think he would ever get over that flush.

Marinette’s heart really was ready to burst out of it’s chest. Maybe Gotham _is _bad for her health? Seriously between the handsome flirt of a millionaire that filled her day and now the hot gentleman of a vigilante that had just picked her up and was now kneeling in front of her… “mon Dieu~” she breathed before squeaking in embarrassment when his grin made her realise that she actually said that out loud. “Sorry. Ah, yes this will work fine.”

The talk was kept mostly professional though Marinette was curious about Gotham’s resident vigilante and couldn’t help asking a few things as she worked.

“I’ve only been in Gotham for a little less than two years now. I spent years training, but when I got here I saw the darkness and corruption of this city and the inability of the GCPD to deal with these issues. Either because most of them were corrupt themselves, and those that weren’t were so outnumbered it was almost impossible to make a difference.” Marinette nodded along to Batman’s words. “but I have the training and means to help right this city and I’m going to.”

“The work you do is incredibly dangerous, and from what I’ve seen and heard since moving here, the expectations you have to meet are ridiculous for one person. The rogues you fight and the situations you face. I want to at least help you increase your chances of survival and success by getting you into something that can help reduce physical damage.” She said sincerely. “The People in Gotham believe in you and the hope that you bring that maybe one day Gotham can be a safe place is incredibly important. But we’ve got to keep you alive for that to do any good.”

Bruce smiled and nodded. “Understood. Thank you for your contribution to my fight. I’ll make sure you are reimbursed for your costs.”

She rolled her eyes, “No need. You said it yourself, people in Gotham usually donate to a charity. Well, you Batman, just became my go to cause.” She grinned at him before stepping back, “we’re done.” She dug through her belt once more and pulled out a business card before frowning. “that wont do.” She says scribbling her private number over it. “ try to use that one if you can, I just got a new assistant so she’ll likely be answering my business phone a lot of the time and I’m working on the assumption that this is going to stay our little secret for both of out sakes. I really had enough hostage situations back in Paris even if they didn’t have the worst intentions… but I’d really like to avoid more in Gotham if I can.”

Bruce frowned at how easily she bought that up but nodded. “Yes. It would be for the best if no one knew I was here.”

Marinette nodded. “I’ll even stash your suit up here when im done working on it and others are around. Don’t worry, I know how to keep secrets for heroes. Even if they prefer to be called vigilante.” She smiled at him.

He watched her and smiled. “Thank you for your assistance and discretion Marinette. Now you really should get some sleep.” Bruce made his way to the door that opens out to the balcony, turning to Marinette who had followed him. “It was a pleasure talking with you tonight. I look forward to seeing your work.”

She smiled up at him “Thank you Batman. Send through a message on how you would prefer to work with me. I have a private email, phone or texts will work. Though Email will probably be easier for photos and updates.”

“We can figure that out another night. You really should sleep.” Bruce said tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “I will contact you soon.”

She nodded and walked with him out onto the balcony, waving and watching him grapple to another building before she made her way back inside and flopped back on her bed. Sleep sounded amazing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have progress. and so much for three days... >.<

The jarring buzz of her alarm jerked her from her sleep drawing a long groan out of Marinette as she sat up to look at where her phone was plugged in on her vanity table. She slumped back down onto the mattress listening to the obnoxious screech for a moment imagining how nice it would be to just turn it off and go back to sleep… She sighs and swings her legs out of the bed and onto the cool wood, pulling herself back up. No. She had things to do and she knew it which is exactly why she keeps it so far away to charge.

Marinette trudged forward to turn it off and made her way into the bathroom to run a scalding shower in an attempt to wake herself up. She spent longer than normal under the spray, finally stepping out with pink skin as she wrapped herself up in a towel and finished prepping for the morning.

She’d just zipped up her dress for the day when she heard the door downstairs. The noise made her frown, she locked the door last night right?

Marinette really wasn’t in the mood to be playing with break ins this morning. She looked around her room for something to fight off a potential intruder with. Though maybe she was overreacting… Afterall, why would anyone want to steal from her boutique, especially since the sun was up by now.

She spotted an umbrella leaning against her vanity and took it in hand before edging to the door. Opening the door slightly to peak out, though she isn’t able to see anyone from her current place at the top of the stairs and so cautiously began her descent.

Looking around as she reaches the bottom step she cant see anyone so lets down her guard and goes to flick the lock on the door, frowning when it’s already in the locked position. Maybe the lack of sleep is playing with her head? Or maybe the toxins were not as gone as she thought they were? Either way she relaxes slightly looking out into the street and watching as people walked by, a few people that lived in the area waved at her as they went by and she feels her shoulders loosen up and she was about to put the umbrella down when a hand landed on her shoulder.

Instinct kicked in and once again she was on edge and acting on instinct, twisting out of the mystery persons grasp and pulling their arm behind them then pushing them against the doorframe.

“Ah, Mari. Not that I don’t like the show of self defence skills. Really, its great considering this is Gotham. But would you mind letting me go please?” Marinette grimaced as the situation sunk in. It was Fiona… Fiona came in early, probably using the spare key from the kitchen that she would have needed to use to lock up yesterday.

Marinette quickly released her hold on the woman with an ongoing babble of apologies making the other woman laugh.

“please, living in Gotham I’ve been through worse, but I’m pleasantly surprised you know self defence. No doubt you’ll need it if you live here long enough. But at least I wont need to worry about some lowlife hurting you.” Fiona said stretching a little.

Marinette grimaces, looking outside to the few people who had seen the interaction and were talking among themselves outside. “are you okay Fiona? I didn’t hurt you? I should have an icepack somewhere if you need it.”

Fiona shook her head in response “you’re fretting too much, You just restrained me. Surprisingly gently too. Nothing a stretch can fix. Though I’ll make a note not to sneak up on you again.” She said laughing. “Now I know you don’t love mornings, so I figured I’d come in a few minutes early and brew a pot of tea for you. Its still steeping in the kitchen but I thought I heard you in here and came out to greet you.”

Marinette nodded and walked with the other girl, still fussing over her arm as they made their way to the kitchen. She made Fiona sit while she poured out the tea for the two of them and sat at the little counter.

“I had the weirdest dream last night.” Marinette said over her tea, “I was talking to a man in nothing but my bra and panties with a robe over.” She continued a little dazed before realising that she was probably over sharing. “sorry, Fi, that was a bit too much information right? I’m still not awake yet, still off with the pixies or something.” She babbled pouting when her assistant laughs.

“Wouldn’t have happened to be a tall handsome man in a dark suit would it?” Fiona teased, Marinette looked at her in shock.

“How did you know?” she panics… unlike dreams which fade with waking, hers was getting clearer, meaning she wasn’t dreaming and somehow Fiona was guessing about her midnight meeting.

“come on Marinette, you spent most of yesterday with the hottest bachelor in Gotham, I’d be more concerned if you didn’t dream about him.” Fiona said, nudging her lightly with her shoulder.

Marinette was confused for a second. Hadn’t Fiona insinuated Batman? Why was she now talking about Bruce? Then again… she considered both of them for a moment, they did both fit the vague description Fi had given her, so maybe she could play it off as a dream about Bruce?

“So… What happened in this dream boss.” She says smirking “anything fun?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I wish… I mean… you wish… ah…” Fiona had to put her tea down so she wouldn’t spill it while laughing, Marinette’s cheeks were hot in embarrassment. “I mean… They stopped me from falling down the stairs… and after that I just took some measurements.” She said awkwardly making Fiona groan. “What?” Marinette asked confused.

“Nothing really. Its just depressing as hell that you also dream about work. But hey if you’ve at least added a hot man to feel up while measuring, I guess we can take that as some form of progress.” Fiona said chuckling before drinking the remaining tea in her cup and loading the empty piece in the dishwasher before heading to the main room and coming back with the diary, all traces of their joking attitude gone as they flipped to the day and sat back down.

“now, you have two clients this morning that are collecting pieces you completed before this craziness started up. I’ve managed to schedule them in for first thing in the hopes we can have them try on and take notes on any alterations the garments need or have them sent with the customers before the potential rush begins. Then this afternoon you have three consultations back to back, a couple wanting a gown and complimenting suit, and a socialite wanting an outfit for a high tea. I’ve given them the time slots you specified. The last appointment is scheduled to end with thirty minutes spare before close in case any of the meetings go overtime.” Fiona said running her finger over the appointments getting nods from Mari as she listens.

“Things are about to get hectic Fi.” Marinette said seriously to the other woman who nodded in understanding.

“we’ll work it out as we go Mari, It’s just a matter of finding a new normal.” Fiona pulls up the work mobile when it buzzes and looks at Marinette confused. “Is there a reason Mr Wayne is saying he’ll be dropping off some fabric, but promises to keep his visit short as per your agreement…. What agreement Mari?”

Marinette took the phone and read through the text, feeling oddly sad at the thought of him dropping in but not staying around. “I got spooked by how fast things had escalated between us and I told him that. He said he’d give me some time to think.” Just admitting it only made her heart flutter, he’d listened and reacted to her concerns. It still makes her fuzzy inside… at this rate she wouldn’t even need three days.

“Good.” Fiona said smiling. “As long as he keeps that up and makes you happy.” The threat of what would happen if he didn’t went unsaid though Marinette sent her a stern look, receiving an innocent shrug in response “ seriously though. you deserve it Mari and if that man would settle down I hope it would be with someone like you, not some vapid gold digger that doesn’t care for others or this city. I mean, you’re generous and kind and will look out for the less fortunate in Gotham and try to make it a better place. Hell, maybe with some luck some of that passion will rub off on our resident billionaire and get _him_ to try to make a change and help Gotham also.”

Marinette shook his head, “He did say he would look into some things at Wayne Enterprises. So I guess it’ll be a matter of waiting and seeing.”

Fiona looked surprised for a moment before grinning. “Already turning that playboy into a respectable man, go you.” She teased before standing once again and unlocking the front door and flipping the sign.

Marinette takes a big breath, hoping that today would run smoothly as she takes her teacup to the kitchen and the bell above the door rings.

\--

Of course things weren’t running smoothly. She’d had to have Fiona lock the doors during fitting times because the crowds were ridiculous and she couldn’t work with all of the noise. Unfortunately pushing the people out onto the sidewalk hadn’t deterred any of them… It probably didn’t help that Fiona kept going out every now and then to offer rounds of coffee while they all talked and waited.

She’d apologised to her customers for the noise but they’d laughed it off, saying ‘oh my dear, it’s fine, if anything I now feel honoured to have a custom piece from the most requested designer in Gotham. And one of the first too.’ Marinette hadn’t been sure if she should take that as a compliment or not since it didn’t actually say anything about her skill, just her current status as the main topic on the rumour mill.

But soon her morning fittings were complete and her buying customers left happy before the floodgates were opened once more to the masses who wished to flood her shop.

The rest off her morning was spent talking with people. Though whenever asked about Bruce or their date she would frown and apologise stating that as a professional she finds it inappropriate to talk about her personal life with customers before swiftly changing the subject onto something else, usually changing the conversation back into clothing by complimenting a piece of clothing or an accessory a person was wearing, maybe talking about the collection it was from if she recognises it. Most seemed more than content to be pushed back into the spotlight of the conversation so she was safe for a little while until someone new came up and asked once more.

But of course everyone got all riled up when Bruce walked in, fabric roll over one shoulder and a coffee cup in the other. It was actually kind of funny to see the crowd part before him, Bruce sending a few of her customers a smile in thanks before he came to a stop infront of her.

“Good Morning Mari, I hope you slept well.” he said smilling and holding out the cup. “Earl Grey, milk one sugar. I would have bought you another Chocolate frappe, but I thought since you left your dinner late last night, you could use some caffeine. And I recall you mentioning that you didn’t like coffee.”

Mari blinked and accepted the drink blushing while some of the others in the store cooed over the two of them.

“Where would you like this?” Bruce asked shifting the bolt of fabric slightly snapping Marinette out of her embarrassment.

“Oh, right.” She said stepping closer “I’ll take that upstairs.” Marinette held her arms out for the roll only for him to chuckle. “Bruce… Please?”

He shook his head and passed it over to her. “Fine, from what I heard from the lady yesterday you could probably carry me and that fabric and I’d really rather avoid that embarrassment. Especially infront of such a large crowd.” He said smiling at the onlookers.

Merinette gave him a deadpan stare. “Well I grew up in a bakery, I’ve been lifting heavy things since I was a child. And thank you for bringing that up.” She snarked making him smile more.

“Don’t worry Marinette, I think it’s amazing that you’re so strong, it’s also a relief. It means I wont need to worry about you as much when you’re on your own in Gotham.” Bruce said, surprised how true both of those statements were. Something about the shorter woman being able to throw him if she wanted to was honestly fascinating to him. And she’s already had a go at Scarecrow and his men at the Gala, plus a mugger in the streets all on her own. It was a relief that she seemed able to look after herself, because no doubt there would come a time when he was somewhere else and wouldn’t be able to help her.

He watched as she carried the material upstairs everyone watching as she did. Honestly it was quite a sight, the bolt of fabric was taller than her and looked heavier… Scratch that. Having caught her and lifted her off her chair last night he could say with certainty that it was without a doubt heavier than she was.

The moment Marinette disappeared upstairs all eyes turned to him. It was actually quite unnerving, he’d been in the spotlight for most of his childhood and since his return to Gotham but never with this level of scrutiny. All these peoples undivided attention was on him… judging him.

Fiona stepped up to his side. “They’ve been digging for details all morning. Marinette hasn’t told them anything. They’re all information starved.” She whispered.

Of course seeing someone speak to the man they pounced.

He stepped back as the questions started coming. He couldn’t catch all of them but there were a few things that came through clearly, ‘isnt she just a darling’, ‘are you serious about this young woman Mr Wayne?’, ‘is this the end of your playboy days?’, ‘I do hope you don’t break this ones heart like you’ve done to so many before her’, ‘will you be settling down now?’ he frowned at the last one he heard ‘she’s too good for the like of you.’

“What is going on here?” Marinette’s voice cut through the noise and things fell silent once again as she descended the stairs. “It seems that my message wasn’t clear when I tried to be polite so now I will be blunt. “Yes, I am dating Bruce Wayne. I intend to continue to do so for the foreseeable future. However, what happens in my or his private life is not something I will accept as polite conversation in my boutique, and pestering either of us or my employee over it will have you removed from the premises. We are as entitled to our privacy as any of you are and would appreciate it if you would not pry into our private lives. That being said, we will be closing early today, and by early, I mean now. Please finish your beverage or give it to Fiona, collect your possessions and leave for the day. We will be open again tomorrow but I hope in that time you can consider my request so there will be no future issues.” 

Her customers looked shocked at her bluntness, Marinette almost felt bad about it, but then she remembered the panic and hurt that had been on Bruce’s face as she had stepped back on the stairs and looked for him. Whatever they had said had upset him. There were a few protests which Fiona quickly escorted out. But most of the visitors had realised they had overstepped a boundary and had left peacefully with apologies to both her and Bruce.

Marinette made her way to where Bruce stood. “I’m sorry, they get overeager in their gossiping. I’ve been trying to dodge the subject all day.”

Bruce nodded then smiled slightly and raised his brow.

“What?” Marinette asked rolling her eyes and moving to sit at her work desk, flipping through some designs to try and avoid his eyes.

Fiona shook her head at the two of them, finally flipping the lock on the door before rushing off to the kitchen to give them space and start to clean the countless mugs they’d used so far.

“So we’re dating then? I thought I was giving you time?” Bruce said moving to perch against her desk and look down at her.

Marinette scoffed looking up at him “as if I had any chance of not falling for your charming suave self.” She saw his grin in response. “So you’d better not make me regret it.”

Bruce shook his head firmly, “I’ve got no intention to. If anything I intend to make you so happy that the people of Gotham will only ever see you smile. Not that that’s been an uncommon thing from what I’ve seen so far. But what I mean to say is that I will never intend to deliberately hurt you Marinette, physically or emotionally.”

Marinette’s eyes teared up slightly at the sweet words and she stood, placing a light kiss on his lips. Thankful that he was still perched on her desk or this would have been insanely awkward since he’s so tall… Maybe she has a type. Tall dark billionaire and tall dark vigilante… Hmm. Well. She’s past her hero days, it’s probably a good thing she got wrapped up with a civilian.

Bruce was in shock for a moment before he settled his hands on her hips and kissed back.

Excited screams from outside tore them apart and Marinette looked towards the windows with a frown. “I really need to buy curtains for this place.” She made a shooing motion to the few people still loitering outside.

“I can send a contractor over tomorrow if you’d like. You mentioned you usually work on commissions on the weekends, so they wont be tripping over customers and should be in and out in fifteen minutes.” Bruce said watching as she tilted her head slightly.

“You don’t have to.” Marinette said sitting back in her seat and leaning back to look up at Bruce.

“I want to. And in case you’ve forgotten Mari, I’m technically your landlord, It’s an investment into one of my properties.” He said running a hand over her cheek. “and one of these days you’ll accept my doing something for you without fighting me on it.”

Marinette scoffed, “Unlikely”

Bruce laughed “Well, I do enjoy a challenge, but I do need to be going. I’ve got a meeting with the board about finally starting to work with the company. Wish me luck?” he said taking her hand and kissing it.

Marinette’s face lit up again and she stood with him and walked him to the door. He turned to look at her smiling.

She gestured for him to lean down slightly and kissed him quickly once more. “for good luck.”

“of course.” He said, dipping back down to kiss her once more. “just because I wanted.” He said laughing before unlocking the door and leaving. “I’ll talk to you later Marinette.”

Marinette nodded speechless as his car took off down the street and she relocked the door and sank into the lounge her face hot. She kissed Bruce… Twice… and he kissed her back. She took a pillow and screamed into it. What the hell was she doing? She hasn’t dated since she was a teenager, surely adult dating rules were different. Why was liking someone so stressful!


	17. Chapter 17

Bruce left Marinette’s boutique with a stupid grin that he couldn’t subdue. That wonderful, brilliant, kind woman had declared them dating. Infront of the biggest gossips in Gotham. 

Honestly regardless of whatever else happened today, it would still be amazing.

He shook his head trying to focus as he put the car in gear and took off through the streets of Gotham. He has a board meeting to make and several brilliant suggestions of Marinette’s to see implemented. Hmm, he really should get her involved in some of the foundation’s charity work, she seemed brilliant at devising ways to help others. Though considering how much she works on her own business it might be best not to or that stubborn woman would never sleep, let alone have spare time for him to monopolise. And he had so many ideas for doing so.

\-- 

Driving to Wayne Enterprises felt strange. His name might have been on the building but until now he’d been far too preoccupied to actually pay much attention to it. And while he’d still been doing his part for Gotham under the mask, he couldn’t help but feel guilty for abandoning his parents legacy. Sure he still threw fundraisers but they fit his playboy billionaire persona as just another party to pick up women and drink. He frowned… that was going to have to stop if he wanted Marinette to stick around.

Either way walking into the foyer of the building after giving the valet his keys was almost foreign but nostalgic. He’d spent his early years visiting this building with his parents and had been to two board meetings since he’d been back in Gotham. But never with the intention of taking the place seriously. It had run itself since his parents died, and he hadn’t been concerned about it failing. But now that Marinette had opened his eyes to the potential good he could do under through the business, he couldn’t not use it.

He noticed more than a few shocked stares as he walked through the halls, and heard the whispers once they thought he was far enough away. It was mostly confusion. Understandable really. Though a few were rumours about him and Marinette, and a few were just people swooning over him, which in light of his newly taken status made him strangely uncomfortable. Odd, considering he used to base his persona around making people believe and reacting in such ways.

It was easy enough to pretend not to hear them, sending smiles to people as he passed through the halls before reaching the board room.

He took a steadying breath. Chances are that they would try to refuse his interference and being the stuffy old board that they were, would no doubt try to reject his proposals. But he hadn’t slept, between going out to patrol as Batman and spending the rest of the morning preparing the proposals for this meeting. He’d had more coffee than is socially acceptable and between the caffeine and the emotional high he gets from meeting with Marinette he honestly felt a little jittery.

The assistant opened the doors for him, allowing him to see the many men and single woman sitting around the table. It was slightly unnerving to see them all turn and zone in on him as one. But he’d faced far worse things that a board meeting. Far worse things… He took a steading breath and walked in with a grin. “Afternoon all, I hope things are going well for everyone today.”

He ignored the annoyed looks sent his way as he made his way around the table to the head of it. “Now I bet all of you are wondering why I asked for a board meeting.” He said looking around and seeing nods. “I’ve decided it’s time for me to grow up and be a part of the family business. Now im not expecting CEO on my first day obviously I’ve got little experience to actually carry the company. But I do have some projects I’d like to manage under the Wayne Enterprises name.”

He watched as the board shared hesitant looks with each other. “Mr Wayne… You need to understand the expectations placed on Wayne Enterprise employees… you would be expected to meet deadlines and work within your departments budgets. It’s not as easy as just saying you want to take on a project, it’s a lot more involved, there is planning and approvals, logistics and implementation.” Someone down the table says.

Bruce nods, he gets it. Noone here knows him beyond the carefree silver spooned kid that he’s still pretending to be. Their reasoning is understandable. “Then I guess it’s a good thing I’ve already drawn up some rough plans and considered who we can work with to make them happen.” He said bringing a presentation up on the projector. “Of course I will have this sent to your private emails also after our meeting.”

He still sees their uncertainty though a few seem curious about what he has to say. “Now, I will start off by saying the idea’s behind this project are not my own. I asked a brilliant woman what she would do for the city if she had our resources and these are the concepts she chose. However I have spent some time expanding on these.”

Several of them rolled their eyes at him, no doubt believing he had copied everything. Though the sole woman in the room did seem interested, as did Lucius Fox, though Lucius had always humoured him and his ideas, even as a young boy.

“There are two projects I would like to implement. The first is a way to get the homeless off the streets at night. We _OWN_ most of Gotham. Now I’m not suggesting that we just give away houses or hotels to this cause, I know the board would never accept that. But we do have a few commercial buildings that aren’t being used.” Bruce says pulling up a map of Gotham with the vacant buildings. “these ones in particular haven’t been leased out in 5 years. That’s dead realestate that could serve a better purpose.” He said pointing out a few throughout the city. “We turn them into overnight shelters. Nothing fancy, but necessities, Beds, showers, maybe see if any of the soup kitchen are willing to expand, set up in the shelter.”

A few board members were looking between themselves to see the others opinions, So far things were good. “of course in the meantime while this is being set up we can use other facilities, specify a few multistory car parks. It’ll get them out of the weather, we’d just need matresses and blankets to start, and set time frames for entry and exit.”

Several of the board members nodded to the idea but some still looked unconvinced.

“Once this is set up I’d like to see if we can operate this as a charity, talk to local businesses and see if they can spare time of product. Not everyone on the streets is there because they want to be. Some people just need that little bit of help getting back on their feet. And lets be honest, no one here would give a job to a homeless person as they are in Gotham. Ultimately we want to get them presentable, showers haircuts, maybe a good outfit to wear to find work. This isn’t a short term project, its not about getting them off the street for the night, its about giving them help until such a time as they can help themselves. This is a way to get them off the streets in general, to help them get back into society, into jobs and homes. Think of it as another piece or Corporate Social Responsibility, another positive thing that WE does for the people of Gotham that puts us above other businesses.” It says a lot about businessmen that he has to pull that card, but in the end a lot of them are worried more about the bottom line than anything else.

The few other board members that looked hesitant before finally nodded in approval. “If you can give us a detailed plan on expenses and do the footwork on potential contributors then we will consider the proposal. Now you had a second plan.”

Bruce nodded, “This one I have run by someone in the GCPD this morning. A reporting system for civilians to notify others and police about criminal activity within the city. We would need to develop and secure the program. But it would be beneficial to the GCPD in tracking crime and notifying civilians of places to avoid. We would have to collaborate with police and the government on its creation and implementation though.”

Automatically this idea peaked their interest, though he wasn’t surprised, this was something that they could use for their own safety. And so many people in power in Gotham really only showed major concern for themselves.

“That is a brilliant idea Mr Wayne, I’m sure you can work on that with Mr Fox in our Research and Development division. For such a good cause I’m sure we can even spare a little more on the budget.” One of the men around the table exclaimed gaining supporting agreements from others around the table.

While the intentions behind their decision were likely selfish, it was still a win for him and he couldn’t wait to tell Marinette the great news.

But for now it seemed like the meeting was finished and he now had to follow Lucius to his new department. It’s strange how excited he is for a desk job considering what he does in his evenings.

“She must really be something special to have changed your attitude so fast Mr Wayne.” Lucius said leading him down through the building to the R&D floor.

“Excuse me?” Bruce asked, the man wasn’t wrong, but he certainly hadn’t expected to get called out like that.

“This designer you’ve been seen talking to recently, I’ve never seen you so serious before, and given the timing, I take it that development is at least partly related to her.” Lucius said swiping his key card to enter the department.

Bruce contemplated denying it, but he doubted Lucius would believe him. “Talking to her… I realised exactly how much I could do for the city, but haven’t. She’s so smart, and kind, I’ve been threated by more people in the last few days than is normal because she inspires the people around her. And she works so hard, and even in what little spare time she has she’ll bake from the local soup kitchen or make clothing out of material remnants for the homeless near her. I honestly don’t know if I deserve such an amazing woman… but I’m certainly going to do what I can to try and be worthy.”

Lucius chuckled, “Young love. Well, this was certainly a big step in turning things around. But I hope you don’t get bored and loose interest Bruce. It would be a pity. Gotham really could use these projects. And I don’t think you’ll have to worry too much about your designer, you’ve always had a good head on your shoulders, even if you got swept away in the fame and fortune at times, but the man that walked into that boardroom has grown enormously since the last one. Hopefully we’ll see a lot of good things coming for you Mr Wayne.”


	18. Chapter 18

Marinette had used her now free day to work on some sketches while Fiona made her way through their flooded email inbox. Syphoning the messages into the appropriate folders and calling clients to make appointments.

Marinette had gone upstairs to work rather than sketch at her desk since she was starting some rough sketches on a new batsuit and didn’t want Fiona stumbling on it. The woman hadn’t thought twice when Marinette had told her she would go work on her balcony.

Granted it wasn’t the most productive space since it didn’t have any solid surfaces for her to draw against, but it would do for some concept sketches and note making.

She’d lost track of the time, only realising that most of the day had gone by when Fiona called from the staircase to warn her that the afternoons clients were scheduled to arrive soon. It only took her a moment to stash her sketches somewhere and head downstairs just as the bell rang.

She smiled widely at the couple that entered and guided them to the lounge, Fiona asking for drink preferences before disappearing into the kitchen.

The start of their meeting was filled with small talk while they waited for Fiona to deliver the drinks, but soon turned to the commission. With the pair describing the event, dress code, a mood board and any limits for the items. Marinette nodded through the talks, writing down notes in a pad with their names. 

Overall the couple had been sweet and on the same page about what they wanted so she hadn’t needed to talk them through compromises and they left on time with Marinette promising updates once she had a few options sketched for them.

Her next wasn’t as easy. The woman was more interested in gossiping than working with her. And every attempt to guide the woman back onto topic only lasted a few moments before she changed it back. And trying to get the details from her had given her a headache and run them past close time. She could even see Fiona’s annoyance at the woman. In the end the meeting had proven unproductive and Marinette had needed to tell her them that she would be unable to complete her commission due to inefficient information being provided and that the boutique had in fact closed thirty minutes ago and that both of them had other commitments for the afternoon.

It was a lie.. at least on her part, all she had planned for this evening was to start drafting some designs for the couple earlier and to possibly wait around to see if Batman contacted her about his batsuit. But this woman didn’t seem to have any intention of actually commissioning her at this point and she’d already dedicated over an hour and a half to getting the woman on track with no success. So she was writing this commission off. Maybe with some luck the woman would go away and reassess if she wants to gossip or commission her.

The woman hadn’t been impressed, trying to tell her that their meeting had been a waste of time and ended up leaving in a huff. Fiona had just smiled as she guided the woman out and closed the door behind her, turning as soon as the woman was out of sight and groaning. “Well that was painful” she said moving to collect the cups.

“Leave them Fi, you’ve done so much today. Go home.” Marinette says with a smile, taking the cups from her. “I’ll deal with this. Enjoy your weekend.”

Fiona gave her a quick hug “Best boss ever.” She says making Marinette roll her eyes, though considering her previous issues at work, that wasn’t a very high bar to reach.

“I’ll see you on Tuesday Fiona.” Marinette says as Fiona hugs her, grabs her bag and flees from the building making Marinette laugh as the bell rang out once more. She locked the door before moving to her desk to start sketching.

\--

She’d done a few rough sketches before heading upstairs to collect her other sketchbook and head back down to jot down extra ideas. She’d never designed a hero’s suit before, but at least she had an idea of what it needs to do.

She’d only managed to jot down a few possible suggestions when her phone rang breaking her focus. She frowned at the unknown number for a moment before answering, “This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” The laugh on the other end was a little confusing.

“It’s me Mari. I hope you don’t mind. I may have used the Wayne Enterprises system to get your phone number.” Bruce admitted.

Marinette wasn’t too sure how she should feel about him being able to dig up her information so easily. But she did agree to date him… and hadn’t intended on keeping her number secret, she’d just kind of forgot to give it to him. So in the end she just shook her head, she’d done crazier things for people she liked. “How was your meeting Bruce?” she asked leaning back against her seat, turning the page in her sketchbook and scribbling absentmindedly as she listened to him.

“It’s great, the board is mostly accepting of both of the projects, though they are putting more support into the app than the shelters. I have to write up some reports and find some local businesses willing to work with us. But as of today I officially started working in our R&D department.” She giggled at the excitement in his voice.

“So Gotham’s famous playboy now has a respectable day job. Congratulations Bruce.” She says dropping her pencil and leaning into the phone. “I’m glad that you’ve taken my ideas further than I ever could. Soon enough you’ll be helping Gotham’s underprivileged and making plans of your own.”

“I’m glad you shared them with me Marinette. You’ve definitely opened my eyes to the potential good I can do through the company. Maybe one day I’ll even be worthy of running it.” Bruce said walking through the halls of the manor, sending Alfred a wave as he passed the man in the hall before turning into his office.

She laughed again, getting up from her desk to go brew a cup of tea in the kitchen. “Well, If it means anything, you seem to have a lot more to you than people give you credit for. You’ll have it all figured out in no time.”

Bruce couldn’t help but smile at her kind words as he crossed the room to sit behind his desk. “You really are incredibly sweet you know?”

She had to pull the phone away from her face for a moment to take a steadying breath, this man wasn’t even here and was still making her heart race.

“so how was your afternoon Marinette?” she only just caught his words and hummed picking up her mug and making her way back into the boutique, collecting her sketchbook and pencil on the way before settling on the lounge.

“I got a few design concepts done before my afternoon clients arrived. Two of them were lovely, but my last was almost painful.” Marinette said sipping at her tea and setting it on the side table. “I really hope that we wont be the main topic for gossip for long because I honestly don’t know if I can continue dealing with people pretending to be interested in my business just to get an inside scoop.”

Bruce frowned, “I’m sorry. I wish I could help you with it. But Gotham likes to talk, especially the higher social circles. And unfortunately, I’ve been at the centre of a lot of it since I was a boy, and once again when I came back to Gotham. No doubt they feel entitled because of that. But if it’s any consolation, they usually loose interest once a new rumour catches their interest.” He felt horrible, he doubted they would be giving her so much trouble if he had left the woman alone. But at the same time he was far too interested in her to back out now.

Marinette shook her head taking her sketchbook again and absently scribbling away once more. “I wish I could say that it was the first time I’ve been the subject of city gossip. Though at least this time it’s mostly just nosy people and their curiosity not harmful slander.”

Bruce frowned, leaning back in his chair and spinning to look out the large bay window behind his desk. He’d gotten hints from Mari that things had been bad in Paris, but he’d tried to keep his curiosity from driving him to research things. So far he’d learned that she potentially had links to the Heroes that used to protect Paris, that the designer Gabriel turned out to be a villain that stole Marinette’s work and sabotaged her career. But he was starting to wonder if he should still dig deeper.

“Bruce?” Marinette says pausing in her sketch, “are you still there?” She checks her phone to check their connection.

“Sorry, just… considering exactly how much bad press you’ve had to deal with in the past.” Bruce answered honestly.

She sighed in response. “an annoying amount actually, In case you hadn’t realised Mr. Billionaire, you aren’t the only famous person I know. And a lot of journalists seem to like to make their incorrect speculations public. Just going out with friends was a pain when one of them was the daughter of the Mayor and a prominent fashion figure, and another being the son and model of Gabriel and his brand. Thankfully he’s nothing like his father, but people still thought I was reaching ‘above my station’ trying to grow from my contacts, no my talent. It didn’t help that I had Jagged and Clara Nightingale commissioning me. Poor Jagged got investigated because some reporter took a picture of us hugging when I was fifteen. Thankfully everything got sorted out in the end, but I’ve caused nothing but trouble for that man but he still supports me. He really is family to me. The definition of a crazy uncle.” A sad smile settled on her face and she flopped to lay across the lounge.

Bruce nodded turning once more when he heard his office door open and nodded as Alfred came in with a tray of coffee. He mouthed a thank you to the man as he left before diverting his attention again to the window. “I’m glad that even through that you had people that supported you. And I don’t doubt you’ll have plenty of people doing so here in Gotham too. I know that I will do what I can to help you, and after the threats I’d received over our time together the other day, I’d say you’ve already got quite a few people in your corner. And with some luck your speech in the store today will deter them from pestering you too much in person.”

Marinette nodded, “and you. I saw your expression when they were pressing you Bruce, one of them said something that upset you. are you okay now?” she asked concerned. 

Bruce smiled slightly at her concern, it was endearing that she’d noticed. “I’m used to people criticising me Marinette, It just means I need to make sure to prove them wrong.”

Mari hummed in interest, “And what kind of proof do you need?” turning over to lay on her stomach and kick her legs back and forth. It took her a moment before she realised that she was acting like a teenager talking to her crush again. The realisation made her blush and sit up again.

“hmm. You don’t need to worry too much Marinette, I have no intention of letting them be right.” Bruce said taking a sip from the coffee mug Alfred had left.

Her interest had been peaked now. “now I have to know what they said to make you so determined.”

Bruce stayed silent for a moment. “it really isn’t that important.”

Marinette pouted, “Talking is a good thing Bruce, I’ve been telling you all about me but I haven’t heard much about you.”

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. “Sharing thoughts and emotions isn’t something I’ve had much experience in Marinette. My closes confidante is my butler and I really don’t have any people in my life that I trust with my secrets…” He sighed. “But. I really do want to make this work… So I suppose I had better try. But you’ll have to be patient with me Mari, some of my secrets are things I cant share with you right now. But I hope that one day I can share everything with you and you wont hate me for not telling you.”

She nodded on her side of the phone, “I understand that. There are some things in my past that I cant tell you about either. But if things are going to develop between us we need to share what we can.”

Bruce huffed out a laugh “fair…” he took a breath, complimenting and flirting was easy, he had plenty of practice… but actually letting someone in. that was a completely foreign interaction. “I want to prove that I’m good enough for you Mari, that’s what got to me today. I know you’re amazing and kind and beautiful and creative and brilliant company. But I have a history. And I know that history puts me at a major disadvantage when it comes to deserving you. and that there are no doubt better people out there who could make you happy. But I really intend to prove that I can make you happy. It may take some time for me to change some habits, but I intend to be worthy of you.”

Marinette huffed and stood from the lounge, moving to page through her boutique, “Bruce… you’re being silly. This is a relationship between the two of us. You don’t have to prove anything to anyone else. You aren’t dating them, you’re dating me. And the man I’ve interacted with so far has been considerate and thoughtful, you’ve listened and shown interest in the things I’ve said, to the point you went to your company to work on things I’ve said only as a thought. And you’ve been a perfect gentleman… if somewhat of a flirt… through all of our interactions and listened and responded to my concerns about developing this relationship too fast. You don’t need to prove anything to me Bruce, or I wouldn’t have agreed to date you.”

Bruce blinked as he tried to compute the words. He hadn’t realised he’d left such an impression on Marinette, he certainly hadn’t felt like those were words usually associated with him. But hearing her thoughts left a warm smile on his face. “Thank you. So… Any other things about me you want to know?” He asked.

Marinette sighed, “only everything, but I think perhaps we may need to cut our chat short for tonight. But thank you for being honest with me Bruce. Would you mind if I text you instead? I’m expecting a business call tonight for a commission.” She hoped he would say yes, she really did want to keep talking to him. But she also needed to available in case the city’s resident bat decided to call about his suit.

Bruce frowned, “It’s a little late for business calls isn’t it?” he asks watching the sun set through the window.

“A little” Marinette answers, “I have to make special allowances for this one because his schedule doesn’t allow him to call during business hours.”

He then realised the call she was waiting for was his and he couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped, she was so eagre to get off a call with him only to talk to his other persona. “Okay Marinette, I’ll text you later tonight. Don’t get so caught up in your phone meeting that you forget to eat. Oh, speaking of, what do you like to eat?” he asked.

Mari blinked not expecting the question. “ah.. anything’s fine really.”

“talking’s a good thing Mari” he sassed. “If you could eat anything right now what would it be?”

Marinette groaned but she couldn’t protest to him turning it back on her, “I don’t know, maybe wonton soup, or maybe some pork buns. I miss my Maman’s cooking sometimes being so far away.”

He nodded and scribbled that down on some paper. “You’ll always be welcome to my jet if you want it Marinette.” He said softly, “Family is important, most people really don’t realise how much until they no longer have them around them.”

Marinette hummed in agreement, she still talked to her parents fairly regularly, but it wasn’t the same as being with them. She missed her maman’s cooking and her papa’s big bear hugs and their game competitions.

“I’ll let you have your evening back Mari. Goodnight Sunshine.” Bruce says smiling when he hears her scoff.

“Sunshine?” she asks trying to stifle both a squeal and laughter.

“Well you certainly brighten up my day. A rather miraculous feat given Gotham’s penchant for dreary weather. Or would you prefer me to call you love? I could alternate…” Bruce says with a smile.

“Goodnight Bruce-darling.” She says laughing. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Darling?” he asks, a wide grin stretched across his face.

“Would you prefer Dear?” she asks amused.

“Oh love, I’m most definitely okay with either.” He says happily. “Sleep well tonight, Don’t stay up too late okay?”

“I’ll take my call and make some notes, hopefully inspiration waits until tomorrow to hit.” She says laughing, “sweet dreams Bruce.”

“Oh Mari, after our talk tonight I doubt I could have bad ones.” He said still grinning, honestly the amount of smiling he’d done on this call was starting to hurt his cheeks. But he still didn’t want to hang up. Which was stupid because it would only be a little bit and a relocation to the batcave before he could speak to her again. Though unfortunately that would be as a client rather than as her boyfriend.

They talked back and forward for a little longer before Marinette finally declared that she would be hanging up on him. She felt a little sad to have ended the call, talking to him had been nice. But she really did need to be able to answer her phone if Batman rang.

Bruce’s smile didn’t leave his face the entire way to the Batcave. Though changing into his suit and cowl to videocall his favourite designer did serve as a reminder that he wasn’t going to be talking to her as Bruce, but as Batman. Though he did tap away at his phone for a few moments as he settled into the chair in front of the console before putting his phone away and redialling Marinette’s number through the bat computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes, Bruce does say Miraculous but don't read too far into it, he's still clueless and it's just a coincidence at this point


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop charger died so please expect slower updates until my new one arrives because I suck at writing on phone. So if you see the letter q its probably meant to be an a. And the formatting may be weird. Sorry guys

Marinette finished off her tea before heading to clean up some things in the kitchen. The clean up was quick and she was thankful for that when her phone began ringing again. 

She dashed for a hand towel to dry her hands before dashing out to answer her phone to accept the video call. “Ms Dupain-Cheng? I believe you were expecting my call about that special commission we took measurements for yesterday.” 

“Oui.. ah I mean yes.” Marinette said giving an awkward smile to the masked man on the other end and moved to collect her sketchbook and move to her work desk trying to prop her phone up for the call. 

“so what do you need to know?” he asks watching a gps locator running off on another screen. 

Marinette blinked trying to refocus and flicked to the first few sketches she’d made. “how attached are you to the grey and blue?” Marinette asked, “because function wise you could blend in and move about much easier in black. It could help with intimidation also which I’m guessing is part of your reasoning for choosing a big bad bat as a hero persona.” 

Bruce nodded along with her “black will work. What other ideas did you think up?” 

Marinette hummed, “I dont know what tech you use or need to store so you'll need to keep or update your belt and mask. But the rest i should be able to work on.” She said moving the phone screen to show her sketches. “So there are a few features i want to work into your suit. Some may not be possible since I dont own an armoury, but they're still things you could consider for the future if they interest you.” 

Bruce nodded along “i could work on finding another person to make them later if the rest of the suit works well.” Already he could see that her design looked much more structured and protective than his current suit. 

She nodded. “Okay, first I’ll run through some basics that I can add. Then go over the things you’d have to find elsewhere.” Mari said waiting for his nod to begin. “Okay. My first concern was blades and bullets, being Gotham you’re always in the line of fire. And I dont know if you’ve realised it, but that giant batsymbol on your chest is actually a big Bullseye. But we can make that intentional, make it the most reinforced part if the suit. We could also rework the cape to act as a buffer or shield for bullets, and put a fire proofing over it. Of course it wouldn’t stop all damages if you got caught in an explosion but should keep the burns to a minimum.” 

Bruce nodded and caught sight of the gps nearing Marinette boutique. 

“a lot of the other things have potential. I dont know what your current boots have. But Steel caps in there and reinforced plates over the knees would help your hits land harder against stronger or more resistant enemies. Oh. And if you can bare the extra weight we could try weighting the ends of your cape so it could also work as a weapon. And I can also-" Marinette frowned at the knocking on the boutique door “ah... please excuse me for a moment.” She sees Bruce nod and goes to answer the door with a confused expression.

“hi, I have a delivery of Wonton noodle soup and Pork buns for a miss Dupain-cheng.” The delivery man said holding out a paper bag. 

Marinette blinked at him in shock for a moment before getting flustered and telling the man she didn’t have any cash only to have him laugh and tell her that the bill and tip had already been paid. 

She took the bag still a little stunned and uncertain thanking him as he made his way back to his car. She watched him drive off and relocked the door returning to her desk as her phone buzzed. 

She set the bag off to the side with a puzzled look.

“something wrong?” she hears Batman ask. She shakes her head and checks the message that just came through. A sappy smile settled on her face.   
“nothing’s wrong. My... boyfriend’s just being sappy.” She said laughing.

“Oh? sappy how?” Bruce asks then cringes, batman should not be this invested. 

Mari shook her head and laughed, “its still a new thing, but he’s so sweet. We talked before you called and he asked me what I would eat if I could have anything. I didnt realise he intended to order for me. I honestly don’t know what a man like that sees in me. But everyone keeps telling me to be selfish and I think for once I might actually want to be.” She said dreamily. 

Bruce couldn’t keep down his smile and was thankful that she seemed off in her own world. “you should eat.” 

Marinette snapped back to reality “oh no, I couldn’t, were in the middle of a meeting.” She protests going back to her sketchbook. 

“you can talk between eating.” Bruce says.   
Marinette purses her lips for a second before pulling out the pork buns. “happy?” she asks and takes a bite. He nods. She only takes small bites so she can chew and swallow quickly between her talking. “where was I up to?” 

Bruce hums for a moment “cape" 

She nods, “I can also make a quick release for if the cape in case its compromised.” She takes another bite and picks up her phone again to give him a closer look at the individual features of the designs she’s talked about so far. She hovered over each of them for a moment before moving on “ I can send you all of my sketches or leave some physical copies for you if you prefer to minimise the electronic paper trail.”

“This is fine. My computer records video calls. Which i probably should have pointed out earlier. But if I need to see anything again I will be able to pause and adjust as needed.” Bruce said simply making Mari choke on her noodles. 

Oh God, batman had her swooning over Bruce on film not to mention eating her dinner no doubt also at the most unflattering camera angle in existence. She actually groaned at the thought. “can you promise that whatever you record doesn’t go any further than us? I really don’t need the media or my boyfriend to see or hear how hopelessly head over heels I am for this guy. Okay?” she asked feeling a little stressed. 

Bruce couldn’t help the chuckle, “dont worry Marinette, my technology is one of the most secure systems out there. Noone is getting my files unless I’ve given them remote access or they’re sitting in my seat after a few hours of hacking.”

Marinette sighed in relief. “thank goodness.” 

“This boyfriend of yours must be incredibly lucky to have a woman like you in his life" Bruce says, he really shouldn’t, he knows that, but he really couldn’t help himself.

“or im lucky to have him. I just hope that it works out.” She says before shaking her head and going back to her pages, “ now, some other ideas...”

\--

“it was a pleasure talking with you Marinette, I look forward to seeing what you produce.” Bruce says after they’d hashed out most of the details and he’d added a few of his own tweaks to her ideas. But overall she seemed to have thought of most things. Including a comprehensive list of gadgets ideas that he may need to look into. Honestly the woman was brilliant and it made him giddy I side to know that she was going out of her way to help him even though she didn’t realise that he as batman and bruce Wayne were the same person. 

But the night was getting late once again and he still had to patrol so it was time to say goodbye.

He stared at the black screen in front of him for a moment before pulling up the recording and skipping through to his favourite part.

A smile spread as Marinette's voice filled the cave again talking about the designs before she turned the page and went silent for a second, squeaking that adorable high pitched noise he was quickly learning was linked to embarrassment before flipping again. He played it a few more times before pausing the video. She’d drawn him as Bruce in her sketchbook. It was rough and she’d said it was just an accidental scribble she'd done while talking to his civilian self but that honestly made it even better. 

His civilian phone buzzed and he checked it smiling when he saw a text from Marinette with thank you for dinner, maybe next time we can do it together.

Oh, if only his girl knew. 

... hopefully she won't be upset when she eventually finds out...


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early access available, see my tumblr for info

Bruce hissed as he sat back in the chair by the batcomputer. He’d just returned from tonight’s patrol, and unfortunately he wasn’t blessed with a quiet night. 

He got into more than a few fights, thankfully he’d managed to avoid any bullets and knife slashes but he was expecting to be coloured by bruises tomorrow. 

Several joints crack as he stretches and leans back in his chair for a moment, he would need to change his plans for Marientte tomorrow. 

“So you have returned for the morning Master Wayne.” Alfred said descending the stairs with a plate of food. 

Bruce grunts at him.

“Rough night sir?” The butler asks, placing the food in front of him. 

Bruce sighed and grabbed the sandwich, “You don’t want to know Alfred.”

“One of these nights you’re going to bite off more than you can chew sir.” he says dryly “Is there anything else you need from me tonight sir?” 

Bruce growled in annoyance. “I’ll be fine Alfred, I’ve even commissioned a new batsuit that will be more resistant in a fight.” 

Alfred’s brows rose. “Really sir? Who would you trust with that task?” 

“My Marinette of course.” Bruce said, giving the older man a smug smile. 

“‘Your’ marinette? Is this a hint of seriousness and maturity I detect sir?” Alfred sassed. 

“Better late than never. Isnt it?” Bruce asked chuckling. 

The butler chuckled lightly “Yes, I suppose so. With any luck this relationship might actually last. Maybe she’ll even knock enough sense into your head that you’ll be more cautious about running around the city starting fights with criminals. But i suppose if she’s making you a new suit she’s not opposed to your night time activities.”

Bruce pursed his lips. “Actually she doesn’t know yet… but she seems supportive of batman. And from some of our previous discussions, I believe she’s had experience interacting with Vigilantes before… no.. Heroes… in Paris.”

He turns his attention to the computer, typing a few words into it. 

Bruce hadn’t looked into retired heroes when he’d started his plans to become batman. But now he was curious about the ones Marinette apparently knew. 

Alfred stood by for a moment longer before sighing. “I’m going to take an educated guess and say you will be down here for some time yet. However, please try to get to bed before sunrise Sir. You do have that fitting with ‘your marinette’ just after lunch tomorrow. Though perhaps you could bring her home some time if you do intend for things to become serious, I would like to meet the woman that is making a respectable man of you.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and smiled, “of course Alfred.” he watched as the older man made his way back up the stairs before turning his attention back to the screen. 

The information wasn’t the easiest thing to get hold of. For some reason stories about the French heroes Marinette had mentioned were few and far between. But he managed to dig through some old news archives and found a blog that had been inactive for a few years now. 

The team seemed to alternate members frequently, with only the red ladybug heroine and the black cat appearing in almost all media covering the ‘miraculous team’. 

He was slightly concerned though, because they seemed young and inexperienced. The Cat and Dragon seemed to have some training, perhaps some form of sword training? 

But there was something familiar about the red clad woman. He just couldn’t put his finger on it.

Then again, maybe he was overtired. Some sleep could help him think more clearly about it later. 

\--

Marinette managed to sleep in a little later than usual, waking up feeling surprisingly refreshed. It had been a while since she’d slept so well but she was looking forward to meeting with Bruce today. 

Looking at her clock she notices she has a few hours to waste before Bruce shows up and decides to spend some of that time in the kitchen. 

She makes a pastry and egg filling humming as she places it in the oven and sends a message to Bruce that she would be providing lunch.

Marinette has to smile at the almost immediate response she gets telling her that he couldn’t wait and should be there just before noon.

She returns her attention to the fridge looking for an idea for a sweet dessert to serve up after their quiche. There was eggs, milk and cream in there, and she knows she has vanilla and sugar in the pantry. 

Prepping the custard and caramel didn’t take too long either before she set the aside.

Marinette grins when she hears a knock at her door, popping her head out of the kitchenette and spotting Bruce standing at the door with two coffee cups. 

A short walk across the boutique later has the door open and Bruce stepping inside. 

“Good morning Sunshine.” Bruce says leaning down to kiss her cheek, “Hot chocolate?” he said holding the paper cup out for her. 

She takes it with a happy smile, sipping at it and giving a happy hum. “It’s devine, Bruce Dear.” she says stepping beside him grinning as Bruce wraps an arm around her waist. “Lunch should be ready in twenty minutes. Should we do the fitting now or later?” she asks. 

Bruce pressed a kiss into her hair before unwinding himself from her and setting his cup down on her desk before taking off his jacket. “Now works.” he say draping it over her chair and undoing his neck tie before turning back to face her. Chuckling at the flush on her face. “I hope you don’t react like this with every fitting, I might get jealous.” he teases. 

She shakes her head rapidly, “no!... I mean...not usually… but you...arg.” she says turning away and drinking her hot chocolate to avoid talking to him. 

Bruce steps close while she’s looking away, leaning down to whisper in her ear, “You do realise exactly how adorable you look when you’re embarrassed right?” 

Marinette squeaked at the breath on her ear and twisted in place looking up at him. 

Her eyes darted to the street as a flash went off, one of the passersby had stopped to look in and was smiling while holding up a phone. 

She hissed at the realisation and rushed to close the new curtains that had been put in the previous day. “Thanks for these Bruce, something tells me if you’re going to be stopping by they’re going to get a lot of use.” The curtains weren’t the light blocking kind, but the room did take on a rose coloured tint as the sun filtered through them. 

“You’re most definitely welcome Love. Especially since there will no doubt be more people snooping around your boutique in the future. You should be able to have some form of privacy when you aren’t open to the public.” Bruce said, “so, Where do you want me Marinette?”

She sputtered for a second, looking at him as he unbuttons his top few buttons then stops. 

“For the measurements?” he prompts, raising a brow in amusement at her reaction. 

Marinette coughed, “Yes, right… Measurements.” 

He laughed, “of course if you have other plans…” 

“Nope! No other plans!” she said hurriedly and dashed to her desk for a tape measure and a step stool so she would be able to reach the man properly. 

Bruce laughed harder at her reaction. “What a pity, but I will wait until you’re ready.” 

She rolled her eyes at him before stepping up on the step to close the height gap, “how generous of you.” she said flipping the tape measure over his head and pulling him closer and pressing a kiss on his lips “for good behaviour.” she said before adjusting the tape measure around his throat. 

Bruce hummed, “well, with that kind of reward I’ll make sure to keep it up.” 

Marinette shook her head in exasperation and stepped back down to jot down the notes before continuing. As she jotted down his measurements she couldn’t help but feel a sense of familiarity over it but she couldn’t quite put her finger on why.

\--

The measurements didn’t take long then she collected her sketchpad and dragged him to the lounge. “We’ve got ten minutes til lunch so we can talk outfit ideas.” 

Bruce shakes his head, “I looked through your portfolio Sunshine, I’ll let you take creative liberty over the design choices. I’m sure anything you create will be marvelous.” 

She hums and sits next to him, leaning against him and throwing her feet up onto the lounge and setting her sketch pad in her lap. “Do you always prefer suits or do you just make extra effort when you’re meeting me?” 

He hummed back, “is there anything wrong with getting dressed up for you?” 

She laughed. “I suppose not. You do look dashing in a suit.” 

“Perhaps a look into my wardrobe would help you know my usual styles? You’re more than welcome to come over. In fact Alfred would no doubt be delighted to meet you.” Bruce said wrapping an arm around her and resting his cheek against the crown of her head. 

Her pencil pauses “Alfred?” 

“Yes, the man who raised me, Alfred Pennyworth. He still works as a butler for me but he’s probably the closest thing I have to a father after my parents were murdered when i was younger.” he said, “I believe he was one of the few people that actually got your card at the Gala.” 

Mari had looked up at him with sad eyes, “I’m sorry about your parents Bruce.” she said letting go of her pad and paper to turn and hug him. 

He blinked down at her, it was so strange to find someone who didn’t know these things. “It was a long time ago Mari.” he could feel his girlfriend shake her head against his chest.

“That doesn’t mean you weren’t or aren’t sad about it. I don’t know what I would have done if such a thing happened to me.” She said sniffling. 

Bruce sighed and held her close, “It took me a long time to get past their deaths, Alfred did what he could but it’s part of why I left Gotham for so long. Time away did help but coming back was something I’d been conflicted about. But I’m back and I think with you being here, Gotham finally feels a little less dark and depressing and any doubts I might have had about being here are long gone.” 

Marinette nodded and kissed his cheek, “Thank you Bruce, but like usual you give me too much praise. Either way I’m glad you had someone after everything happened and if Alfred was the one to inform us you wouldn’t be coming to the gala he seemed nice.”

Bruce chuckles and runs a hand through her hair, playing with a strand. “Did i mention your hair looks nice when it’s down?” he asks, watching as her ears flushed. 

“Not yet, but thank you.” Marinette said smiling at him. 

The oven timer went off and she jumped from the couch. “I hope you’re hungry! We have Quiche for lunch and Creme Caramel for dessert then the afternoon is all yours Bruce Dear.” 

Bruce smiled and moved to follow her to the kitchen. “Absolutely famished Love. I can’t wait.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys... sorry i've been wrapped up in my oneshots and lacking inspo to update my longer fics. but here is a chapter. 
> 
> I'm trying to compile a Brucinette playlist to get me in the mood for writing this, let me know if you have any suggestions of songs that work for them or this fic let me know!
> 
> Also, how are you guys feeling about the pacing of the story? are things going too fast or slow? etc.

Bruce had complimented her cooking skills and although Marinette protested saying that she only knew what she did because she learned from her parents. Bruce had laughed saying that he’d eaten at a lot of restaurants and the only person who could make a comparable quiche was Alfred.

Marinette shook her head, her cheeks pink at the compliment.

“besides, Cooking takes some degree of talent.” Bruce said leaning forward against the table. “I mean, Alfred spent years trying to teach me but eventually he gave up after the hundredth fire and eight case of me giving him food poisoning. Honestly… I’m surprised he tried for that long.”

Marinette snickered. “You must have been quite the hand full for him growing up.”

“You have no idea. I owe him everything. I was an angsty little shit and I wouldn’t have made it to today without him to talk some degree of sense into me. Of course, just because he talks doesn’t mean I always listen. Sometimes our priorities leave a pretty big gap between them.” Bruce said, taking another bite out of the crème caramel in front of him.

Marinette hummed, she often felt the same with her parents when she was younger. They would spend so much time trying to protect her even though it was the last thing she needed. “I think I understand. Sometimes there are thing we have to do that people around us wouldn’t approve of or understand.”

He nodded, it was strange how much she understood without him ever actually giving her details.

She cleared the dished, Bruce following to help her wash up.

“oh, so the rich kid knows how to dry up.” She teased.

“I’ll have you know this rich kid had a chore list growing up. Drying the dishes was one of them along with cleaning my room.” Bruce said smiling.

Marinette snickered. “you really were a rich kid.” He looks at her and raised a brow. “When I was a teenager, I had to make dinner twice a week, do the dishes, and keep the house tidy… granted our living areas were probably similarly sized to here. And I would help in the bakery on the weekends or after school sometimes. My maman and papa worked long hours, so we didn’t get to spend much time together but I needed to help out where I could. They would be so tired from working in the bakery all day so it was the least I could do to help them out.”

Bruce shook his head, he was seeing patterns in her behaviour. Always selfless and doing everything she could for others.

He set the final dish aside as Marinette reached over to take the tea towel from him with a smile to dry her hands. Bruce ginned down at her before moving closer and resting his hands on her hips and pressing a kiss on her lips. “So do I get to steal you away now?” he asked chuckling, “I believe you said the afternoon was mine.”

She rolled her eyes but nodded. “Of course, Bruce dear. Just let me get my bag first.”

He gave her another kiss before releasing her and watching with a smile as she made her way back up the stairs to her room.

Bruce met her at the base of them when she came back down, offering his hand before she hit the second last step. They were almost level here. The pink light that was pushed through the curtains bathed the room pink around her, and he couldn’t help but smile when she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. And standing level with her, he could see her freckles spattered over her nose and cheeks.

“What?” she asked, he had soft smile on his face looking over to her.

“… Yes.” He said, getting a quizzical look from Marinette, “I definitely am falling in love with you.”

Marinette sputtered at the admission “you certainly know how to say what you’re thinking don’t you?”

He shrugged before taking her hand and stepping slightly to the side to let her step down the last two steps.

Bruce couldn’t help his chuckle when he heard Marinette’s next words. “I think I love you too you big oaf, now get me out of here before I spontaneously combust from embarrassment.”

She skipped past him to wait by the door as he kept laughing. “you aren’t really good at dating and saying these things, are you?” he asked stepping out the front door and letting her lock it.

“well considering my dating history included pining over a friend for several years but constantly messing up my words when trying to tell them, and Luka who never actually needed me to say the words because he could feel them… no… I am not very good at the admitting my feelings thing… at least not as bluntly as you apparently.” Marinette said taking her seat in the car, Bruce leaning on the roof with one forearm and leaning down into the car to kiss her again.

“That’s okay, I can wait. Maybe eventually you will feel comfortable enough to say them first.” He hesitated for a moment. “or you could not. It would be a pity if I never got to see that blush again.”

Marinette’s face only turned pinker. “Yes, that’s exactly it.” He leaned in and kissed her forehead before a flash caught his attention and he stepped back, closing the door, sending an annoyed look to the civilian that had snapped a picture with their camera phone before rounding the car to get into his seat and get the both of them out of there.

“So where are you taking me anyway?” Marinette asked looking over at Bruce who gave her a smug smile.

“It’s a surprise.” He said before zipping around the corner, It wouldn’t take them too long to reach their destination.

She pouted at his secrecy and slumped back in her seat. “Rude.”

He only laughed at her, “Does it really matter where we go Mari?”

She bit her lip and shook her head. Hell, she would have been content to just stay home, curl up with him and sketch. “No… but you do know you don’t need to organise crazy over the top things for us to do right? I would be happy enough to just stay home and watch movies.”

He chuckled, “Maybe so, but I want to spoil you and I have the means to do so.”

Marinette scoffed. “Show off.”

“Oh, most definitely.” He said laughing before he swerved the car into a space.

Marinette yelped at the sudden movement, “Why do you always drive like a maniac?”

He just smirked and got out of the car rounding to her side and helping her out.

“The Museum?” Marinette asked, she had been meaning to look into doing more things in Gotham but she really hadn’t had the time to.

Bruce nodded, took her hand and began the walk up the stairs tossing his keys to the valet.

Marinette blinked at the valet. Gotham’s museum had valets?

Her attention was soon drawn elsewhere as they stepped into the gothic styled museum. She couldn’t help the wistful sigh as she looked up at the vaulted ceilings, stained glass windows and the rays of coloured light that filtered through them. “this place is art itself.” Marinette says breathlessly.

Bruce chuckled beside her and lead her through the entrance through to one of the other wings to view a few collections.

Marinette smiled and cooed at several pieced but she had laughed when they reached an exhibit on ancient Egypt. Pointing out that she’d seen this particular tablet before and that the woman on it was believed to be a previous Ladybug.

“So the mantle is passed down?” Bruce asks.

Marinette hums, “yes and no.” she takes a moment to consider her next words, “From my understanding it’s a title connected to whoever possesses and uses a certain item. But it’s not passed down through bloodlines or a normal successorship. It’s the same with the black cat.”

Bruce nods, “So there are more Ladybugs than the one from Egypt and the one you knew in Paris?”

“Oh yes, Apparently Jeanne d’Arc used the Ladybug in her lifetime, and the Amazonian Queen, Hippolyta. I mean… there’s been assassins, warriors and vigilantes who all used the miraculous to protect people, complete a mission or right a wrong in their times.” Marinette said, her eyes still glued to her spotted predecessor.

Bruce watched her, taking in the expression of fondness and longing on her face made him think that perhaps she was closer to the Spotted hero than he’d expected.

She shook herself back to reality and send a smile to Bruce once again. “Thank you for showing me this.”

He laughed, he could think about her reactions later, right now he was in the middle of a date and he wouldn’t let his detective side ruin it “this one was a happy coincidence. There is one more place I want to show you.” He pulled into a side hug and began walking, pulling her with him.

Marinette looked up wide eyed, he already shown her around every inch of this massive museum, where else could he possibly take her.

Bruce flagged down one of the employees who led them through a side door and down into the depths of the museum.

“Are you sure it’s okay for us to be down here Bruce?” she whispered, cringing when it echoes through the long hall.

“Mr Wayne has full access to the Museum whenever he wishes because of his regular, generous donations under the Martha Wayne foundation for education and arts.” Their guide says unlocking another door and turning on the lights, “Welcome to the clothing archives.”

Marinette’s breath caught in her throat, there were a few pieces behind glass but there were draws upon draws in an archiving system. She looks up at Bruce, feeling like jumping up and down like a hyperactive child at the opportunity to see all of these pieces. Alix had never even managed to get her into the Louvre archives and her father _ran_ the museum.

He chuckled at the obvious excitement. And waved her off into the room.

She headed straight for some of the displayed pieces while their guide followed her, reciting the rules for touching the clothing and handing her a pair of cotton gloves before dropping some into Bruce’s hands and leaving the room.

He didn’t intend to inspect any of the archive, so he really doubted he’d feel the need to touch anything. He would be far too busy committing Marinette’s excitement to memory.

Honestly he’d never seen someone so excited over a button hole. So what if it was hand stitched, it had the same function right?

He moved closer to her and took a seat on one of the stools. It took her a while to remember she wasn’t alone but he was more than happy to wait and watch her flutter about the archive opening draws, gasping at their contents and babbling excitedly for several minutes before continuing on.

But when she did realise, she rushed back to him with a massive grin and kissed him between words. “You! Are! Amazing!” she sat on his lap for a moment and hugged him “This… Urg. The amount of history and talented work in this room alone… I could live here for the rest of my life and still never get bored of this!”

He shook his head and smiled, “I did well then?”

“Oh most definitely!” She responded kissing him again in her excitement.

Bruce pulled back after a moment “I’m going to have to argue against living here for the rest of your life though. Eventually I’m going to want you to move in. But what I can do is see about getting you ongoing access to the archive?”

“Really?” Marinette asked and looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes and he was coming to the realisation that he would do pretty much anything he could for her. If she wanted to own this city, he’d probably buy what he didn’t already own and give it to her just because he could. Hell, he’d probably go buy out Lex Luthor and Metropolis also just to see her smile. Luckily so far she seemed rather easy to please.

Bruce nodded, he wasn’t sure which part of his words she was wanting clarity on, but it didn’t really matter, he’d meant what he’d said. He would get her access and if everything continued going well he did intend to introduce her to Alfred and eventually have her move in.

Marinette ginned at him, kissed him once more before turning back into the whirlwind she’d been moments before, opening and closing draws, making comments and spouting out ideas that he would never in a million years be able to translate into something he understood in any language.

He sat up straight when an alarm rang out and the doors bolted in place securing them inside the archive.

“What's going on Bruce?” Marinette asked coming back to him and looking confused and weary.

“The museum has gone into lockdown.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if you ever read Batman Year one, Gordon's already suspicious of Bruce being Batman. Though Bruce tries to throw him off saying his injuries are from a skiing accident (iirc) and having two women there when he arrives. But I doubt Gordon ever really dropped the suspicion.

Marinette sighs, looking back at the draws. “How sad, I wanted to stay with the clothes longer.”

He frowns at her. “you aren’t going anywhere Marinette. This room is locked down. It’s the safest place for you right now”

She scoffed. “You’ll learn pretty fast that I wont sit by if there is something I can do to help.” She checks the doors but they are sealed tight, they wont be getting out through there. “ventilation system it is then.”

She makes her way over to the wall where a small grate was screwed in. She grit her teeth, they didn’t have a screw driver… but there was something she’d seen earlier that could work. And she was ready to hit herself for what she was about to do.

Bruce was conflicted. On one hand… he could do nothing in here. On the other… Marinette was safer in here. But he could already tell that she wouldn’t stay put if he left.

She made her way to one of the draws, pulled out a necklace and grimaced. The cross pendant was intricate and detailed and it had no doubt once belonged to someone important. Yet here she was about to use and possibly damage it by using it as a screw driver. “You know… one of these days I might actually buy a utility knife to save myself this kind of heartache.”

Bruce blinked as she undid the screws and pulled off the vent quickly. She did that a little too fluidly to be her first time breaking into a vent.

“Are you coming Bruce?” she asked kneeling to enter the vent. He had to laugh when he heard her muffled voice continue. “Of all the days to wear a skirt.”

Granted it wasn’t a short skirt, but it seemed he would be following with his eyes down just in case.

Vents were not his favourite thing to crawl around in. He may have done it a time or two but they really were too small and cramped for him to move properly.

Marinette stopped abruptly in front of him “that could be helpful…” she said before somehow managing to twist in the small space and kick the grate off. Being smaller must have a few benefits… though that kick sounded like it had a decent amount of power in it for her small frame.

They both crawled out of the vent, Marinette waving to the single researcher that had been siting under the table eating their lunch like this was a regular occurrence… then again it probably was.

“Hi, what’s your name? We need to borrow some chemicals.” She said smiling and heading over to one of the cupboards.

The researcher just blinked at the two of them. Bruce Wayne and the Designer girl were in his research lab asking for chemicals during a lockdown? He shook his head before getting out from under the bench “Edward Loomis. Just don’t touch any of the art.”

Bruce nodded and moved to follow Marinette. Maybe he could make something useful down here also. His utility belt didn’t exactly go with his suit so he’d left it at home… Maybe he should get it in black instead of yellow… “We need to know what’s going on in the building.” He said frowning. Having something to fight with would do them no good if they didn’t know who or what they were up against.

The researcher laughed before going to his computer. “I knew that second degree would come in handy one day. One hacked security system coming right up…. Well… as long as no one takes this information to my bosses or the cops. I’ve got a kid to get home to.”

Marinette gestured for him to hurry with one hand while the other placed items on the bench. “won’t say a word. Hack away, just don’t use your skills for bad things and we’ll be fine.”

Bruce nodded, bringing his own armful of chemicals to the bench.

“got it!” the researcher said tilting the screen so they could see “main hall’s cams are up now.”

Marinette looked over. There looked to be about twenty hostages in that room. “And the other rooms? Is he working alone or does he have people in the other locked down areas?”

Bruce looked over to her. She was much calmer than he expected her to be. Sure, she took on Riddler in a fear gassed state, but to be thinking, processing and reacting to this so calmly…

The computer screen flicks to another few cameras, showing visitors confused and scared but unthreatened. It seemed that the man only had control over the front hall. A big relief since it meant less ground to cover.

Bruce looks over to what Marinette was working on and his brows rose in shock. “You realise those chemicals make an explosive right?”

She hums, “Yep, Mlle Mandeleiev would be so proud and mad right now.”

“Who?” he asks confused.

“my old chemistry teacher. I was hopeless in her class, but two things I successfully made on accident is this minor explosive and a sleeping gas… Which is distilling over there.” She said pointing over to another rack. “It just needs to be heated, which is my reasoning for the miniature explosive, and it’ll be bed time for bad guys. Well… and the civilians if they're close enough to breathe it in, but they’re all at least sitting down so they should get too many bruises.” Bruce shook his head in wonder before returning to his own project. “What are you making?”

He hesitates. “a smoke bomb…” It really feels kind of underrated in comparison to her concoctions but it would given them some cover if they got found.

Marinette just stared at him for a second “camouflage… good plan. Where’d you pick that up from?”

“… my travels.” He answered hesitantly.

Marinette scoffed, “where the hell did you travel? Ninjaville?”

He shrugged, “yeah, pretty much.”

She shook her head at the answer.

\--

The researcher continued eating at the computer, talking them through any updates as they worked, until finally Marinette had her plan and Bruce had the back up.

They were dealing with Cluemaster. Bruce told her what he knew about the man, which truthfully wasn’t much. As Batman, he’d only faced him once before, the man would plan heists for gangs in exchange for some of their profits. He’d thrown the man into Blackgate not even four months ago. But now he was back, and apparently holding the people in the lobby hostage, playing some sick game of trivia with them about the works in the museum.

Marinette had growled when she’d seen him line the people up and bind them up with electric wires.

“We have to hurry this up.” She said, glaring at the computer as one of the ‘contestants’ got an answer wrong, resulting in an electric shock to all of them. Thankfully they were rigged together sitting so they didn’t drop from the shock.

Bruce nodded, it felt strange to take a step back and listen to someone else’s plans, but he had to admit that a stealth attack could work better than storming them like he would usually do. But the confidence and planning she was showing was suspiciously familiar to what he’d seen in the online archives of Ladybug. Which, if he was correct and she was the spotted heroine, made so many things make so much more sense.

And at least he wouldn’t need to worry about her reaction to his nightly activities… But now was not the time to call her out on it. Especially since they weren’t alone.

Marinette turned to him, she’d bottled up both of her concoctions and banded them together. “Ready?” she asked.

“Of course.” He said picking up his project. “It’s a little less refined than usual but we’re working on a deadline so I can’t exactly be picky.”

Marinette laughed. “of course not.”

“we still need a plan though.” Bruce pointed out. Their science projects might be helpful but only if they had a plan on what to do with them. While he was usually happy to work intuitively, he wasn’t willing to put Marinette at risk doing so also.

Marinette hummed, looking over at the researcher. “Exactly how good are your hacking skills?” She asked. “any chance you can unlock specific doors?”

“ah…. I can try with ours to try it out?” he asked unsure, starting to tap away at the keyboard.

Bruce frowned, what exactly is she planning.

“So Mr Wayne… learn anything else from Ninjaville? Cause if this is going to work I’m going to need a distraction, your smoke bombs will be enough, but you need to need to be able to stay safe and hidden or I will come up with another plan.” Marinette said biting her lip. She really didn’t want to throw her boyfriend into the firing line but the vents were far too small for both of them to do their thing.

The door clicked open and Edward grinned, though the smile fell relatively fast. “We really should invest in better systems. I’m surprised we haven’t been hacked before now.” Bruce scoffed.

“That’s true… but perhaps the reason it hasn’t is because your systems aren’t ‘challenging’ enough. Upgrading it with all the latest technology and protocols would probably only draw the attention of villains wanting a challenge.” Bruce said.

Marinette hummed. “That’s true I guess. My friend’s father would always get Paris’s heroes to test the new systems on the Louvre. It took a LOT of work to get it to a point that nothing short of a cataclysm would get them in. Ladybug and Chat Noir found the challenge thing a lot of fun.”

Bruce laughed. Given how brilliant his girlfriend seemed to be at planning and thinking of original ideas, and how she hadn’t even hesitated in breaking into and crawling through the vents, he couldn’t doubt she’s had plenty of practice. It was a relief that it was done for good because she would be a difficult opponent to fight against, the last thing he needed was to be head over heels for a thief right now.

“so here’s the plan.” Marinette said looking to both of them.

\--

Marinette crawled back through the vents having memorised the layout Edward had pulled up. She was in a three way call with Bruce and Edward as she finally made it to the vent that was near the door Bruce was waiting behind at this point. Having sent the other civilians further into the museum to be resealed away safely.

“Playboy in place.” Bruce’s voice came through quietly on her cell. Marinette stifled her giggles at the annoyance in his voice. He’d not wanted the code name but she was far too amused by his reaction to choose another one.

“Tech ready.” Edwards voice said quietly. Waiting for your signal.

She nodded to herself looking out the vent, placing the joined concoctions near the vent before adjusting to be feet first, grabbing out her phone “Give me eyes on the cameras Tech.”

The man scrambled to flip the camera, showing her the feed on the monitor.

Marinette took a deep breath. This would be fine… Just like old times. She may not be ladybug but she could still find a reactive pattern, even with no lucky charm.

She watches the feed for a moment… she just needs him to turn around and take two steps to the left… 

“mask check Playboy?” she asked.

“In place Bluebell.” Marinette smiled at the name. Since she’d chosen his name he’d demanded to choose hers and of course he’d decided to be sappy about it. Deciding on bluebell, complimenting her eyes and making their other companion laugh. Commenting that they seem just as sweet and enamoured with each other as the media had been speculating.

She’d been quick to crawl back into the vent to avoid both of their gazes.

“Now.” She says. Getting an affirmative from tech and hearing the lock of the door beneath her click and release.

She watches and waits for it to slide open. Bruce rolling the smoke bomb through the door.

The man moved exactly where she wanted him. Marinette takes a final breath before kicking the vent cleanly from the wall, the vent dislodging and coming down on his head and sending him to the floor, the trigger he'd been holding slid a short distance away. But the vent hadn’t finished its course yet, ricocheting back and knocking into chord, loosening it slightly.

She smiles and kicks the chemicals from the vent, watching on the phone as it lands not far from the mans face as he started to scramble for the trigger.

The glass shattering against the ground created the spark needed to begin the explosion that was close enough to scorch off his eyebrows but do no lasting damage. It’s the heat it gave off that did the job. Heating up the sleeping chemical and turning it into a gaseous form to be breathed in just as the rope gave way and one of the suspended lights dropped, trapping the man under it. 

Bruce stepped into the room as some of the civilians began to show the effects of drowsiness.

“Bluebell, you need to get out of the vent so I can start the extractor fans.” Tech said. Marinette nodding and slowly slipping out of the vent, dropping into Bruce’s waiting arms. The extractor fans starting up almost immediately after her exit.

“You’re quite miraculous aren’t you Sunshine.” He asked, his eyes crinkling slightly as he smiled behind the mask.

She froze for a second looking at him with wide eyes. “You know?”

“I wont tell.” He whispered, “I’ve got my own secrets. Though will how brilliant you are I’m sure you’ll figure that out pretty fast. You’ve already got the information you need.”

She hits his chest. “That not fair.”

He laughed. “Oh it’s fair, I figured it out, so can you.”

Marinette pouted. “Fine. But can you put me down now? There's a crowd watching.” Marinette said, Bruce kissing her on the head before setting her down.

Her sleeping gas was being pulled out and Edward had unlocked the interior and exterior doors.

“Okay everyone. We’re safe now, please remain calm and exit the building in an orderly fashion to not set the riot squad on edge at the sudden surge of people. We don’t need any triggers being pulled by jittery police.” Marinette said confidently and calmly to the people around them.

Bruce watched as she took control of the situation, bringing order to the scared people before looking over to him. “mind if I borrow your shirt Bruce?”

He blinked. “what?”

“Why are you hesitating now Bruce? You were more than happy to loose some of your clothes this morning without prompting.” Marinette asks holding out a hand for the shirt.

Several of the people around them snicker and Marinette blinks confused as to why for a second before realising how the wording sounded when one lady looked aghast, “For shame, young lady. There are children present!”

Marinette opened and closed her mouth rapidly, her face pink “that- that’s not- I didn’t mean it like that. I did a commission fitting that’s all!”

More than a few of the civilians looked at her with expressions of doubt while others looked like she’d just run over their favourite childhood pet.

Next thing she new Bruce was standing there shirtless, pressing his shirt into her hand… which was not helping things even remotely with those scratch marks. What? Was he mauled by a lion or something?

“… really tempted to crawl back in that vent to live out the rest of my days right now Bruce.” She hissed.

He chuckled, rolling his eyes as a camera flashed. “I told you that you cant live here Mari, I have to take you home to Alfred eventually.”

She glared at him again before making her way to the front door, borrowing an offered walking stick to tie the shirt to before poking it out the front door for a moment.

The room is silent, Bruce coming to stand beside her before she slowly opened to doors the riot squad were there behind their Perspex shields but their guns lowered seeing civilians standing in the doorway. 

Marinette looked back into the cowering crowd and nodded. The civilians rushing past and into the streets, being pulled aside for check ups and witness statements.

Her and Bruce helped the civilians that Cluemaster had shocked get medical attention before Detective Gordon finally came to speak to them.

“Making a habit of getting caught in Villain traps Ms Dupain-Cheng.” He says raising a brow. “Do either of you need any medical attention or may I take your statements now?”

Marinette and Bruce looked at each other. “You know Gordon. I’m actually exhausted from all the chaos. I think I’m going to take Marinette home and then head back to mine and crash.”

“Bruce…” The detective said groaning. “this isn’t the first time you’ve dodged my witness statements.”

“What is there to say? We were in the archives, broke into the vent system when we got locked in, took some chemicals from the lab and hatched a stupidly ballsy plan to get everyone safe since the man obviously wasn’t interested in negotiating.” Bruce said. “Honestly, I’m floored it worked and Marinette is made of luck for that vent to have done what it did. But that’s all it was. Desperate luck.”

Gordon didn’t look convinced. Then again, Bruce had been trying to keep his identity from this man since he’d started watching over this city. There had been a lot of close calls over the last two years and sometimes he thought it would just be easier to tell him. Gordon had certainly shown that he was probably the most incorruptible cop in this city.

Gordon looked at Marinette. “Should we expect you playing hero often miss? I would advise against it.”

She scoffed. “And when would I have time for that Detective. I work almost every day, and now I have this big brute monopolising what little time I have free for dates. It’s not my fault that the villains tend to wander into my pre-planned activities.”

The man sighed and waved them off to leave. Marinette didn’t hear him mumble under his breath “ please for the love of god do not give me another vigilante problem. Batman is enough.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm not gonna say much on Vicki since it'll be contents of next chapter... but i think you'll get the jealous ex vibe well enough.   
and this also begins the beginning of the regular pastime for gothamites, Brucinette watching, where people shall take pictures or short recordings of our adorable couple to send in to the gotham news station as a 5 minute happy segment to Gotham's otherwise dreary news.

Bruce had thankfully gotten his shirt back before he wrapped an arm around her and led her through the crowd of nosy reporters to where his car was waiting. Letting her slip in before rounding to get in the other side and take off into the city traffic.

“So how did you figure it out?” Marinette asked looking over at him, “You know.. me being Ladybug.”

He smiled, “I may have scoured the internet archives for these heroes you knew. Watched a few more videos than I probably should admit to.”

Marinette chuckled shaking her head. “oh god. You sound like a fan.”

“Oh… I am. But not just of the spots.” Bruce said sending a flirty smile over to her. “I probably wouldn’t have realised it though if you hadn’t taken charge this afternoon.”

Marinette mumbled, “Stupid saving people thing.”

Bruce laughed, taking her hand but keeping his eyes on the road. “I think your ‘stupid saving people thing’ is very sweet, but lets try not to make it happen too often.”

Marinette sighs, “I hadn’t intended to. I’m not Ladybug anymore, I don’t have my miraculous and I know that im not ready to fight without one. I mean… I don’t intend to stand around if I can help, right place right time… you know. But besides a bit of luck and working out the strangest ways to take people down… I really only know basic combat. Hell, one of the common things I would do in Paris was throw Chat across a public square as a distraction so I could have a moment to put my plan in place.”

Bruce laughed. “Yes, I saw a few videos of that. Its amazing that you could pick him up so easily… Perhaps I could teach you a little bit of fighting. Not to run around as a vigilante of course… but it would make me feel better if you had more than luck and good aim with a pair of Louboutins.”

Marinette blinked, “How did you know about my Louboutins?”

“I was there when the police confiscated them as evidence.” Bruce said plainly before turning into her street.

She tilted her head for a moment and frowned, Bruce wasn’t at the Gala, that was the entire reason for him stopping by and taking her out for coffee.

But unfortunately she didn’t have too long to think on it before he stopped outside her boutique.

Marinette stepped outside the car as Bruce opened her door. “Maybe I’ll take you up on some of that training. It could be fun to know what they teach in Ninjaville.” Marinette said, her mind still swirling around the other information she was trying to piece together.

Bruce smiled and leaned in to kiss her quickly before stepping back, “Call me when you think you’ve figured it out.” He said grinning. “Or anytime really. I like to hear your voice.”

“Of course.” Marinette smiles, she will figure it out. Even if it meant going over everything that happened since the gala… It was going to be a long night.

Bruce watched as she wandered into her store, waving him goodbye before his sight of her was lost. He made his way back to the car and just sat for a minute grinning over the day they’d had. Over how excited she’d been for the clothes, and how brilliant she’d been dealing with cluemaster. He meant what he said, he didn’t really want marinette facing off against the villains of this city. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate how much of a creative genius his girlfriend was. And he gets to train her now, which means sweaty bodies, tight clothes and close physical contact.

Maybe he should wait a little longer before they start that.

He shakes his head and turns the key once again in the ignition before beginning his journey home.

\--

Marinette had felt the urge to bake again, growing up in a bakery, it was pretty much her default activity to clear her head.

She knows Bruce’s secret… Bruce was at the Gala but wasn’t, he is stupidly rich and for some reason interested in her _before_ realising she was Ladybug….He knows how to make smoke pellets… who the heck just knows how to do that without instructions with them unless they’ve made them a lot before… He was at the gala but not as Bruce Wayne… Ninjaville… teaching her fighting. Someone was at the Gala but not Bruce…

Marinette abandoned her cookie mixture to go check her sudden suspicion.

Marinette took the measurements off her work table from that morning. Bruce’s measurements before scailling the steps two at a time to reach her room and digging through her vanity draw for the other paper she’d hidden with Batman’s.

She looked between the two before moving to perch on her bed, staring at the papers in disbelief. While some things were maybe a slight bit off the measurements did match… Her boyfriend dressed up as a Bat and hunts down criminals.

A long sigh later and she’s putting the papers down beside her and staring at the ceiling. Her expectations for Gotham had been so low. A town of crime, all she had to do was mind her own business, quite literally and stay out of trouble. Dating had never been in the plans, dating a Billionaire with a reputation of a playboy was also not in the plans. Dating the cities vigilante protector was so far out of her plans that it didn’t even make it on the list of non-plans to start with…

Yet somehow she’d managed to snag all three with the one man.

Realisation dawned on her, drawing a long groan of embarrassment. She’d gone swooning over Bruce in a videocall with Batman AND the call had been recoded. She flopped into her bed screaming her embarrassment into her pillow.

She wallowed in her embarrassment until the smell of her baking finally made its way upstairs and she journeyed back to the kitchen to remove them.

Then she spotted her phone sitting on the bench… Bruce had told her to call when she figured it out. She bit her lip and stared at the screen for a while before sighing, dialling his number and picking up one of the warm muffins hissing at the heat, throwing it on a plate to cool.

“Sunshine, you’re calling earlier than I expected.” Bruce’s voice said through the phone.

Marinette bit her lip. She didn’t even know where to start this conversation, so instead she said the first thing that came to her mind. “Did you seriously make me fit you twice? Wasn’t I awkward enough the first time?”

Bruce’s laugh met her ears, making her pout in annoyance. “That really didn’t take you long did it. I only dropped you off an hour ago.”

She huffed at the man, “And how can you be so arrogant, vain, cocky and stupidly handsome? You let me ramble on about you _to you._ Do you have any idea how embarrassed I am right now over that?”

Bruce hummed, “If you find that embarrassing, then you won’t want to turn your television on.”

Marinette blinked as she processed his words. Before making her way to the living room and taking the remote and turning it on, flicking through a few channels before squeaking in panic when she noticed a recording of her and Bruce walking down the museum steps on the evening news. “Why are we?”

“I believe I said _not_ to look. Mari.” Bruce said chuckling. “you do look cute though. But that’s not hard for you.”

“Shhh. I’m trying to listen to the news.” Marinette says setting the muffin plate to the side and sitting on the couch, tucking her knees up close while putting Bruce on speaker. “are they doing a segment on the museum?”

Bruce sat back in his chair in the batcave watching the news on the large monitor. “It’s not so much about the hold up… more-“

“IS THAT US THIS MORNING OUTSIDE MY BOUTIQUE!?” She shouted leaning forward, watching as snapshots and short videos of her last few days came and went from the screen.

“-like they’ve got a heap of photos and recordings of us from the last few days and made an entire segment about it.” Bruce finished, cringing at her panicked shout.

Marinette sat mutely in shock staring at screen as the reporter spoke.

“Our newest and currently favourite celebrity couple have been spending a lot of time together recently. Much more than our resident playboy would usually give his other conquests, perhaps this means that Gotham’s most famous bachelor is now off the market and will be settling down sometime soon.” Marinette watched in shock as the report showed pictures from the last few days, of Bruce’s first visit to the boutique, and him trying to take her home when the paparazzi were camping at her door. Them going into the hotel to have dinner with Jagged, Luka and Penny. Then this morning outside her boutique.

“Are they… are they seriously spending all this time talking about us?” Marinette asked in confusion.

Bruce huffed, “I did warn you that the people of Gotham were nosy into my affairs.”

“Do they really have nothing better to report?” Marinette asked in shock.

“Have you watched much of the news since you’ve been here Love?” He asked amused. “Gotham news is usually not much more than a list of criminal activity and Batman sightings.”

Marinette sighed before mumbling under her breath “honestly, how vain and arrogant does a person have to be to get two mentions on the news in a single program.”

Bruce’s laughter left her blushing at the realisation that he’d heard her.

“I hate you right now.” She said pouting and grabbing her muffin to eat her annoyance away.

“That’s not what you said the other day.” He said laughing before playing a patch of the audio, _its still a new thing, but he’s so sweet._

Marinette groaned at the recording. “I swear Bruce if you don’t delete that I’m going to come over there, break in and destroy whatever hard drive you have it saved to.”

Bruce hummed in amusement before responding, “How about you come over, I introduce you to Alfred and you can watch me delete in person.”

She looked down at her phone for a moment before grinning, “Why Bruce, did you just offer to take me home to meet your parental figure?”

He chuckled and nodded, “That I did Sunshine.”

The smile that crossed her face hurt a little after a while but it wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. Or so she thought.

It dropped the moment a new voice sounded through the television.

Bruce groaned the moment he heard the voice. Vicki Vale. “Turn off the television Mari. You don’t need to hear this woman’s words.”

“-ce will get bored of her like all the others. We know he cant keep his attention on a single woman for more than a week without moving on to the next one. And what’s to say that this Marinette woman is as good as people say? It could be a front afterall, Just a pretty act to enamour the citizens of Gotham and ensnare a billionaire. She’d probably little more than a gold digger.” Marinette blinked back tears as the words pierced through her.

Is that what people thought of her? And maybe she’d right, Bruce would probably get bored of her, afterall, she’s nothing compared to the women he’s dated in the past. Maybe saying yes to him was a bad idea. She gets up from her place on the lounge and trudges up the stairs to her room, diving in under the several blankets and throws on her bed. She needed some time.

She didn’t even realise she’d left her phone still connected down by the lounge and her half eaten muffin.

\--

“Marinette?” Bruce called. He was getting a little worried, the call was still connected but she hadn’t responded since Vicki’s poisonous words had sounded. Leave it up to his dating history to be the part that destroys his chances with Marinette. He would explain, but said woman wasn’t responding at all.

Which leaves him little choice.

He takes a moment to dial upstairs, “Alfred. I’m going out.”

“Very good sir, Do you need me to prepare a car?” the man asked “I assume this has to do with your call to Miss Dupain-Cheng?”

Bruce nodded, a redundant motion since he was alone in the cave. “Yes. No need for a car Alfred, I’ll be taking the one here.”

“If you’re sure sir.” Alfred said “should I stay up and wait for your return, or would I be waiting until sunrise?”

“Go to bed Alfred, I’ll be fine, I just need to check on Marinette and set things straight with her.” Bruce said standing from the chair.

Alfred nodded, “Very well master Wayne. But might I remind you that Emotional people are not always in a state to make good decisions.”

Bruce sighed. “I’ve got no intention of taking advantage of her if she’s upset. You raised me better than that.”

“I should hope so, sir. I shall retire for the night then.” The butler says curtly before the line cuts out.

“Goodnight Alfred.” Bruce says shaking his head, returning the phone to its usual place before heading to the batmobile.


End file.
